Darkness Emerging
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: When exposed to one of Queen Metaria's powered-up youma, Ami's dark side begins to re-emerge. Nephrite finds himself at a quandry when Darkury offers him revenge on Beryl and her heart--in exchange for his help in killing the Senshi! Nef x Ami COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Darkness Emerging**

Everyone, welcome to my second Nef/Ami fanfiction! First of all, remember that this takes place in the post-Act 42 Live Action PGSM universe, not the anime. I hope you all like it, and that everyone's in character and everything. Please go easy on me, because I did my best!

Synopsis: This story is based on a premise that was lightly touched upon in the DJ Moon 3 sound drama. Since Queen Metaria's powers are greatly increasing thanks to Usagi's influence with the Crystal, the Youma are becoming stronger and everything; and since Ami was turned to the forces of evil by Queen Metaria's powers, isn't it possible that she could find the Darkury within trying to re-emerge?

Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I'm finally continuing this story! And along with new chapters, the story has been slightly re-vamped. For those of you who have read it before, I just changed a couple things, like fixing typos, and re-arranging some sentences to make them more in character. But, there is one big change: Ami will no longer call her love monkey, Nephrite, _Nefurin_, but **Naito-kun**! When I was re-reading this story, I really liked everything about it, but the 'Nefurin' thing drove me nuts. I mean, would you want to call your hot boyfriend some girly nickname? I thought not. Now, with that in mind, enjoy the story!!!

Disclaimer: All characters, situations, etc. related to _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon _are property of Toei and Naoko Takeuchi. I own nothing, and am only doing this for fun, not profit.

**Chapter One**

This was the worst day of Nephrite's life. He hated it all. The humans, the music, everything. But there was something he hated more than anything. Something that he could see, that he could want, and yearn after forever more, but could never have.

_Ami_, he thought. Just today, Ami had walked into the center and looked straight at him, not thinking twice. It tugged at his heart. What he couldn't understand, though, was why he cared. Ami was a mere human, and he, Nephrite, despised the entire human race. Yet every time she walked in, he felt his heart break. He wanted to cry out to her, to plead for her to remember him. _Why do I feel like this?! I don't understand. She's a Sailor Soldier, and I'm––_

He stopped dead, remembering how Beryl had cast him away to suffer in the mortal world. _I __**was**__ a Shitennou. I can't __**possibly**__ care about her! So what if she remembers nothing?_ His mouth went dry. _Nothing. She doesn't remember. How can she not remember?! _He slowly clenched his hand into a fist. _She gave me that cape...she showed me kindness...Why does she not realize who I am?_

_'She thinks you're dead,' _a little voice whispered inside his head. '_Remember? That day that Beryl made you stab yourself, in front of everyone...'_

Nephrite straightened up. _That's right, _he thought, saddening. _It doesn't matter. I don't care. I don't care about her!_ Merely thinking that made him feel hollow. _We are two different people, from two different worlds. I __**can't**__ care about her._

* * *

Usagi exuberantly sang into the microphone in the secret karaoke room. Mako smiled at her energetic friend. "It's good that Usagi is feeling a little better," she whispered to Rei and Ami, who were sitting across from her at the round table.

Rei nodded. "Yeah...but we still need to be concerned. The youma are getting a lot more powerful."

Ami looked down at her hands on her lap. _Poor Usagi-chan. She's been through so much. She's clearly trying to hide her pain through singing._

"Ami-chan?" Rei asked. "Are you all right? Is something the matter?"

Ami quickly shook her head. "It's nothing. I just need to be getting home." She picked up her floral handbag. "See you!" she called, heading up the stairs and out the door. _I feel so bad for Usagi-chan,_ she thought, walking to the automatic doors. "Goodbye!" she called sweetly to Motoki, who was feeding Kamekichi, and to Nephrite, who was slowly dusting the counter. He looked up from his cleaning and into her beautiful face. She paused a moment, staring curiously at him.

Nephrite's eyes silently pleaded with her. _Please, let her remember me_, he silently wished.

Ami shyly smiled. "Bye, then." Nephrite wordlessly watched her leave once more. Sighing, he stared down at his black and white tennis shoes. _Why __**should**__ she remember me? I mean __**nothing**__ to her._

* * *

Ami slowly walked down the busy street, away from Crown, and away from that Nefurin person. _It's odd...he seems so lonely. I feel as though I know him, and... _She couldn't think straight. _I'm over-analyzing. I've never met that guy before. _With that, she continued home.

* * *

Queen Beryl inhaled slowly. "The great evil is becoming stronger." She clicked her long red fingernails impatiently. "The Mystical Silver Crystal shall make Queen Metaria reach her full power, and then Endymion and I will rule over the lands together!" She smiled. "Just you wait, Sailor Soldiers. I'll get even with you soon enough."

* * *

A sudden gust of wind made the leaves in the trees rustle angrily. A hideous youma materialized in the middle of a crowd of people.

"Youma!"

The youma turned at the sound of the voice. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter stood several yards away. "In the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon declared.

"We'll punish you!" The four shouted in unison.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon thrust a golden boomerang at the monster. The youma waved it away with a sweep of its hand, and put its fists together. Dark energy swirled around the Soldiers. One by one, they fell to their knees in anguish.

When the dark cloud finally cleared, Rei pulled herself to her feet. "The youma ran away," she said angrily.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried, running to her friend's side. Ami was shaking on the ground, her head bowed as though she were sick.

I'm fine," she said, lifting her head. "What was that?"

Mako helped Ami stand up. "I'm not sure. Are you all right?"

Ami nodded. "That energy just caught me by surprise, that's all."

Usagi looked down at the ground. "The Mystical Silver Crystal..." she mumbled. "This is my fault."

"No, Usagi," Rei began, but Usagi shook her head, tears filling her black eyes. She turned and ran away, her transformation disappearing instantly.

"Usagi!" Mako yelled. "Come back!"

The others started after her. _Funny,_ Ami thought. _I feel so weak...but we have to cheer Usagi-chan up!_ She hurried after the others.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Usagi entered Crown Karaoke Center, quickly held up her pass to a bewildered Motoki, and ran to the secret room. Mako, Rei, and Ami burst through the doors a mere second later.

"Ah, Mako-chan!" Motoki said. "Usagi-chan just came in."

"Good," Mako said, holding up her pass.

"Sorry if we're disturbing you," Ami apologized, gasping for breath as her friends rushed after Usagi. "Usagi-chan is...well...a little upset."

Motoki smiled sympathetically. "I hope she's okay."

"She'll be..." A crash broke off Ami's sentence. Nephrite, who had been mopping a few feet away, stood beside a tipped-over bucket, water spilling all over the floor. He gritted his teeth in frustration and clenched the mop.

"Nefukichi-kun!" Motoki cried. Nephrite stared at the mess in dismay, hiding his face.

Ami came over to him. "Don't worry," she said, taking a rag off the counter and began wiping up the water. Nephrite stared at her crouching figure in horror. _She's right there!_ he thought, disheartened. _This is so humiliating!_

Ami finished wiping it up and stood to face him. "There." She smiled encouragingly. _He looks so lonely. I want him to feel like he belongs._

Nephrite stared at her with hollow eyes. "Um," he mumbled. _What do I say?_

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced," she said, breaking the silence. "I'm Ami." She offered her small hand.

He stared at her hand in confusion. _What is she doing?_ he thought. _She's being so..._

Ami gently took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

Nephrite's hand tingled with electricity at her tender touch. His gaze caught Motoki's, who motioned fervently at him. _What's that imbecile doing?_ Nephrite thought. Averting his eyes from Ami, he replied, "Um...you too."

"Well, I need to see if Usagi-chan is okay. Bye for now!"

Nephrite inhaled sharply once she had vanished. He glanced at his hand, which had touched her's a mere moment ago...

* * *

The next sunny afternoon, Ami skipped down the street. _I feel so alive today. I have so much energy. I need to find Usagi-chan and the others!_ She quickened her pace and her feet felt as if they had springs attached to them. _They're probably at Crown. Maybe I'll ask them to go to the amusement park with me!_

* * *

"Nefurin!" Motoki begged. "Please?"

Nephrite sighed in despair. "All right, I'll watch the center until you get back. But DON'T call me that name!"

"Okay, okay," Motoki said, collecting his things into a bag. "I'll be back from the store in an hour, all right?"

He rushed out of the center, barreling into Ami. "I'm sorry!" he cried, bowing repeatedly. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her stand.

She smiled. "I'm fine. I should have been looking where I was going. Are Mako-chan or the others here?"

Motoki scratched his head. "No, I haven't seen them all day." He cast a glance at his watch. "Ahh! Now I'm _really _late! Bye, Ami-chan!" He sped away.

"Bye, Motoki-kun!" Ami cheerily called after him. She approached the front counter where Nephrite was hunched over, staring blankly at Kamekichi."Hi!" she said in a sugar-sweet tone of voice. "How are you doing today?"

Nephrite blinked. "I'm...fine..." he said in surprise.

"That's great," Ami said, grinning. "Um...what was your name again? I heard Motoki-kun call you 'Nefurin,' and 'Nefukichi-kun,' but, I get the feeling neither of those are right. So, what should I call you?"

Nephrite heart began to speed up. _This is my chance,_ he thought nervously, _Maybe my __**only**__ chance to let her know who I really am!_ His voice shaky, he mumbled under his breath, " My name is...Nephrite."

Ami leaned over to hear his muttered words. "Eh? I didn't quite catch that. Did you say N-Naito?" Her perky face lit up. "So...Naito-kun, then? Is that okay?"

Nephrite's face fell in disappointment. _Curse it! I blew my chance!_ Too embarrassed to try again, he just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I guess." _Besides, _he thought with a half-smile,_ Naito is a much more acceptable name than any that__** idiot**__ could come up with._

"You know, it's a really nice day. Do you want to talk?"

_What's the matter with her?_ Nephrite thought in bewilderment. "What about?"

"I just feel like I don't know anything about you," Ami said. "I'd like to become..." She stopped mid-sentence, her eyelids drooping, and she swayed dangerously to the side. Nephrite's eyes widened in fear, and without a second thought, he hurried around the counter and caught her before she hit her head.

_What's wrong with her?_ he thought in a panic, staring nervously at her limp form. _Is she okay? Why has she been acting so strange?_ He nudged her. "Hey," he said, and realized that she was unconscious. _What am I supposed to __**do**__ with her?_ He quickly looked around. _First off, I should get her out of here. _Carefully, as if afraid she would break, he lifted the beautiful girl into his arms, and was surprised to discover how light she was. Shaking his head of all roaming thought, he carried her into the back room where he was staying and set her on his bed. _Now what do I do? I can't just leave her..._

He stood for a few moments, watching her still form, her ebony head tilted slightly to one side. He blushed. _Why do I feel like this when I'm around her? _He brushed a stray bang from her face. _What if she doesn't wake up?_ Nephrite knelt beside her. "Ami?" he said softly. "Wake up!" He prodded her arm with his finger. "Ami!" He waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Mercury! Whatever!"

He jumped when Ami's dark lashes quivered. Her eyes popped open, and she shot upward. "Where am I?" she asked sharply, her voice several octaves lower than it usually was. She looked around, and her gaze landed on the young man kneeling beside her. Her eyebrow quirked. "Nephrite?" she asked, a smile spreading on her lips.

His eyes widened, and, surprised at his own excitement, he gasped, "Ami! You––you remember!"

She smirked. "Of course I remember. What do you take me for, a fool?"

Nephrite stared at her, his mind suddenly reeling with unanswered questions. _What's gotten into her?_

Ami gave him an appraising look. "So this is what happened to you."

He felt his face grow hot. "Queen Beryl _cursed_ me to this wretched fate, after all my years of loyal service!"

"Well, she always was a strange one. Good riddance, I say!" Ami declared. "You're better off without her."

"What do _you _know?" Nephrite replied resentfully. "I've been reduced to being a mere mortal. I'm unsightly!"

"Oh, I don't know," Ami said, fluttering her eyelashes at a bewildered Nephrite. "You seem handsome enough to me."

Nephrite's eyes widened. "What? Are you mocking me?" Despite his mannerisms, however, he felt a strange sense of pleasure at her flattering words.

Ami rolled her eyes and stood up. "Of course not. Would I joke about that?" She paced about the room, never taking her eyes off Nephrite. "What Beryl did makes me angry."

Nephrite stepped forward a bit. "What?" he asked. _Is she...is she pitying me once more? _he thought, remembering her strange, yet kind, words in the Dark Kingdom months ago, when she had presented him with a new cape.

Ami strode up to him. "She cursed and publicly humiliated you. The wench." She appraised Nephrite once more. "You'll do," she mumbled.

"Huh?" Nephrite asked lamely. _What did she say? What's coming over her? She's acting..._ His heart sped up a bit. _Acting like she did...it's not possible...is it?_

"Nephrite, I have a proposition for you," Ami was continuing. "I will help you get even with Queen Beryl. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Nephrite found himself only half-listening. _She remembers me, everything about me...everything that happened, that she couldn't remember before. It couldn't be...that she's becoming evil again? _Realizing that Ami was awaiting his response, he off-handedly replied, "And if I do?"

"I will help you," Ami repeated. "She's a nuisance to both you and I. I only ask one thing in return."

"What is it?"

"That you help me kill the Sailor Soldiers," she replied in a chilling tone.

"You want me to help you _kill_ your _comrades?_"he repeated.

She stepped closer to him. "You're not afraid, are you?" she smirked.

Nephrite glared, but nevertheless he felt his palms begin to sweat at the thought of her being only a mere two inches away. "Of course I'm not afraid!" he weakly protested.

"Then help me. You helped me before."

Nephrite swallowed hard. _She remembers,_ he thought in amazement. _She remembers when I saved her from Kunzite..._

Ami placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it. "I'll toy with them a little longer. Once we've succeeded, two problems will be eliminated."

Nephrite remained silent for a moment, his mind paralyzed by the contact with her. _She wants to kill her friends,_ he thought. _Ami...the sweet, sensitive, shy girl...wants me to help her kill her friends..._ He struggled for words. "I'll think about it," he mumbled at last.

"Good," she whispered, entwining her arms around his slim neck. Nephrite could feel her warm breath on his cheek as she stood up on tip-toe, and, before he could think, she pressed her lips firmly against his. He automatically wrapped his arms around her small frame, mesmerized by her kiss. He pressed his lips harder against hers, only thinking of how long he had ached to hold her like this. _No_ _matter how much you wish to deny it, this girl is __**not**__ Ami,_ his mind warned him. _She would never want to kill her friends._ Nephrite quickly silenced the thoughts, driving the guilty feelings from his mind. _I've wanted to hold her, to kiss her for __**so**__ long,_ he thought in anguish. _I can't let this slip away..._

Ami tightened her arms around his neck, smiling through the kiss. _Yes...perfect. We shall defeat Beryl together. Nothing can stop us now..._ After another long moment, she pulled away to catch her breath, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Nephrite held her tightly in his arms, afraid to let her go and lose possibly his only chance of being with her. _I've longed for her to remember...but this state of mind..._ He tried to shake the apprehensions from his mind. _She __**did**__ give me that cape. Maybe she really does care about me..._ He leaned over, passionately brushing his lips against hers again. _I have to believe that she does._

Ami broke off the kiss. "Well, now that _that's_ settled," she said, pulling out of his arms. "I'll slowly destroy my 'friends,' and I'll see..." She stopped mid-sentence, wincing and slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Ami!" Nephrite cried. "Are you okay?"

She started trembling, and Nephrite reached out to steady her. "What––what happened?" she asked, looking up and gasping as she noticed Nephrite's face just inches from her own. "What did I just do? What am I doing here?"

Nephrite's face fell. _She's back to normal. She doesn't remember me anymore._ He tried to smile reassuringly. "You were talking to me, but you had a dizzy spell."

"Really?" Ami asked. He gulped and slowly nodded. "Oh...well...I suppose I'd best get home...Bye!" She hurried out of the center, her black hair flying behind her.

Nephrite watched her go. _What's going on here?_ he thought in confusion. _What could have happened to her that's making her act like this?_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Motoki absent-mindedly fingered the forest-green scarf that Mako had given him, now wrapped around a stuffed turtle's neck. Nephrite slowly passed the counter, dusting everything half-heartedly. Motoki inhaled deeply with boredom, then choked. "Ugh, Nefukichi-kun," he sputtered. "You need to change."

Nephrite put down his duster and looked at Motoki in confusion. "Change?"

Plugging his nose with his fingers, Motoki said, "Your clothes...they kind of, er..._smell_," he whispered.

Nephrite raised his eyebrows, and precariously lifted the collar of his shirt up to his nose and sniffed it in a feline-like manner. "Smells like the Dark Kingdom," he said nonchalantly.

Motoki stared at him. "Huh?"

Just then, Ami entered the center, interrupting their conversation. "Hello," she said, putting on a smile.

"Hello, Ami-chan," Motoki greeted her.

Nephrite turned away in embarrassment. "Hello," he mumbled.

Motoki's mouth widened into a grin. "Ah! Ami-chan! Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can."

"Could you take him shopping for some new clothes? I''m kind of getting sick of that black outfit."

Nephrite's eyes widened. _Go shopping?! With Ami? What will I do?_

Ami smiled her usual sweet smile. "Sure! I don't have any other plans for today."

Motoki patted Nephrite on the back. "You see, Nefukichi-kun? Now, get something nice. A couple of shirts and pairs of pants should do it."

Nephrite slowly turned to face Ami. He felt like he would melt if he said anything to her.

Still smiling sweetly, Ami said, "Okay, then, we should probably get going. Bye, Motoki-kun!" Nephrite stiffly followed her out the doors. When they got outside, Ami turned to him. "Well," she said, "I think we should go to a department store first." Nephrite weakly nodded.

* * *

Ami led Nephrite into the large men's department. "Here we are," she said. Nephrite stared at his surroundings in awe. Ami smiled at him. "All right, Naito-kun. What size do you wear?"

He crinkled his nose in bewilderment. "Size?" he repeated.

She nodded. "Yes. We need to know what size clothing fits you."

"I don't know my size," Nephrite mumbled, his cheeks growing red. _I feel like an idiot. I don't know __**anything**__ about the human world, _he thought.

Ami shook her head, still smiling. "Come here," she said.

Nephrite furrowed his eyebrows, but did so nonetheless. Ami went behind him, standing up on her tip-toes, and turned the collar of his shirt outward. "Hmm, that's strange," she muttered. "No tag."

_Tag? What's a tag? _Nephrite wondered.

"You ripped out the tag, didn't you?" Ami accused gently.

Nephrite was still confused. "What tag?"

Ami blinked. "Um...never mind. We'll just have the salesperson measure you."

"Um..okay," Nephrite said blankly. _Measure me? What is this?_

Ami laughed and took his hand. "Come on," she said.

Nephrite swallowed nervously, looking down at their hands. _I can't believe this is the same girl, _he though. _The same girl who only last night wanted me to help her destroy her friends. It's hard to comprehend._

After Nephrite was measured, Ami began to help him sort through a rack of shirts. She picked up a navy-blue short-sleeved shirt and looked it over. "This is nice. What do you think?" she asked him.

He shrugged and smiled nervously. "Whatever."

Ami held the garment up to him. "That's good. Darker colors flatter you."

Nephrite's cheeks tinged with pink. "You really think so?" he asked, looking down.

"Yeah," Ami replied. She picked up a couple more shirts and handed them over to him. Then she walked over to the pants section. "You probably need some new jeans," she mused. She took two pairs in his size of the rack and handed them to him. "Okay, now go try them on and see if they're comfortable," she instructed him, bringing him over to the changing rooms. Dazedly, Nephrite entered the small room, his arms filled with clothes.

Ami watched him go, fighting back a smile. _He's so confused. It's kind of...cute._ She felt herself blush.

Nephrite came out of the dressing room, clad in a navy shirt and dark blue jeans. Ami smiled. "You look very nice. Do you like them?"

Nephrite nodded self-consciously. "They're comfortable," he said.

Ami smiled. "Good. Then let's go."

After everything was paid for, Ami and Nephrite walked through the park. Nephrite looked all around himself, at the beautiful trees, the sparkling lake, and the fragrant flowers. _I never realized it before, but Earth is actually...nice. I feel happy, calm._

Ami approached a bench and sat down. "Is it okay if we rest a bit?"

Nephrite mutely nodded, and sat down next to her. He glanced at the girl beside him. _I can't believe that this girl was once __**evil**__. She's so...so __**pure**_

"Naito-kun?"

Ami's voice shook Nephrite from his reverie. He looked over at her. "Hmm?"

"Well...I was just wondering how you met Motoki-kun."

"That..." Nephrite's mouth twitched. "We sort of ran into each other. Literally." He was surprised when Ami laughed. "What?" he asked, somewhat irritated.

She shook her head. "It's just funny to imagine, that's all." She decided it would be best to change the subject. "Do you like working at Crown?"

Nephrite was quiet for a moment. "It's okay, I guess. That guy kind of bothers me sometimes, though."

"Who? Motoki-kun? That's just his way. He's very open and energetic, like Usagi-chan," Ami told him. "He likes to befriend everybody." She fanned herself with her hand. "It's hot," she commented. "I'll be right back."

Nephrite sighed and leaned back, putting a hand to his chest. _My heart is pounding,_ he thought. _It's always this way when I'm near her..._

"Here!"

Nephrite looked up and saw Ami holding two upside-down cone-shaped objects with white spheres on top. He cocked an eyebrow as Ami handed him one. "What _is_ this?" Nephrite wondered aloud.

Ami raised her eyebrows. "It's ice cream. Haven't you ever had ice cream before?" Nephrite shook his head. Ami smiled. "Well, then, you're in for a treat. Go on, try it!"

Nephrite carefully sniffed it. Deciding it was safe, he licked it. "It's cold!" he cried in surprise.

Ami giggled. "That's the point, silly! Hurry and eat it before it melts." Nephrite complied, and found that he rather enjoyed this treat. When she was finished, Ami stood and crumpled her napkin. "We should go," she said softly. Nephrite smiled and stood as well, as Ami disposed of the napkin in a wastebin. A sudden mewing sound stopped her in her tracks.

Nephrite looked around. "What is that?" he asked.

Ami looked down by the trash can and discovered that the source of the mewing was a small grey and black striped kitten. It emerged from behind the receptacle and gazed up at her with large blue eyes, mewing once more. Ami giggled. "It's a little kitty!" she cooed.

"Why is it here?" Nephrite asked her.

Ami's smile turned into a stony frown. "It's been abandoned," she replied hollowly as she watched the kitten sniff her hand, noticing that it was emaciated, and its ribs were clearly visible. "See how thin and hungry it is?"

Nephrite's eyes widened an he knelt beside Ami, looking at the kitten. _Abandoned, eh?_ he thought. _I can relate to it there... _He looked up at Ami. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Some people are cruel like that. They don't treat animals properly." she said sadly, picking the kitten up into her arms. Nephrite tentatively patted the animal on the head, and the kitten began to purr and nuzzle his hand. "Look, she likes you!" Ami said.

Nephrite laughed embarrassedly. "Yeah, I guess she does." He watched the kitten a little longer, as Ami cradled her gently in her arms. When Nephrite spoke again, his voice had softened a good deal. "I wish...that we could do something for her."

Ami's eyes lit up. "Why don't you keep her, Naito-kun?"

Nephrite looked up at her, wide-eyed. "Me?" he choked.

Ami nodded. "Why not? She could keep you company when you're all alone in the Center at night. I'm sure Motoki-kun wouldn't mind. He's got a heart of gold."

"I don't know if I'd do a very good job of taking care of her," he muttered.

"Of course you will!" Ami insisted, smiling. "I'll help you!"

Nephrite looked between Ami and the kitten. How could he say no? "Okay," he said, helping Ami to her feet.

* * *

"Hey! How did it go?" Motoki greeted Ami and Nephrite as they came through the doors of the Karaoke Center. He stared at an embarrassed Nephrite, and the kitten he held in his arms. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"We found her," Ami spoke up. "She was abandoned."

"Eh? Abandoned?" Motoki repeated.

Nephrite nodded. "We thought we should take her in."

Motoki smiled at his friend's newfound generosity. "Good idea. I'll go in the back and find some supplies for her." He bustled away.

"Ami?" Nephrite said softly, setting down his shopping bag. She looked over at Nephrite inquisitively. "I just wanted to...to thank you for coming with me today," he said quietly.

"My pleasure! I'm glad I went with you. I feel like I know you a little better now," Ami said. Nephrite said nothing, but absentmindedly scratched the kitten under the chin.

Motoki emerged from the back room. "I put the stuff for the kitten in your room," he said.

Nephrite nodded. "I'd better go put her down," he mumbled, rushing away. When he got into his room and closed the door, he sighed and sat on his cot. _She knows me a little,_ he thought. _But she doesn't know who I really am._ He frowned deeply. _**She'll**__ never remember...but..._ He growled in frustration. _Argghh, I'm so confused!!_

Motoki adjusted his red Crown apron. "I want to thank you, Ami-chan," he said sincerely. "For befriending Nefurin."

Ami looked down at her feet, "I'm happy I did. He's really nice, once he opens up." She could feel herself blushing, and hoped that Motoki didn't notice.

* * *

Nephrite stood up. _Stop it!_ he scolded himself. _She may never remember you when she's normal. You just have to accept it. _He walked out of his room and headed to the front counter, where Ami was standing with Motoki. She smiled at him, and he felt himself melt inside.

"Kamekichi finally has company!" Motoki declared, pumping his fist in the air. Nephrite simply stared at him. Ami started to giggle, but suddenly stopped, swaying in spot.

"Ami-chan!" Motoki exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

Nephrite gasped and reached out to steady her. Ami looked up at him for a split-second, her face filled with fear, and then passed out in his arms.

"Is she all right?" Motoki asked, watching Nephrite closely.

"Uh...maybe it's exhaustion," Nephrite suggested, lifting Ami into his arms once again, and carrying her down the hall into his room. Motoki followed closely behind, watching as Nephrite set Ami down on his cot. Nephrite firmly shut the door behind them as they left the room.

"What should we do?" Motoki wondered desperately, running a hand through his thick black hair.

"Let's let her rest," Nephrite quickly replied. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Motoki nodded several times. "Okay. I'll be in the front if you need me."

Nephrite sighed heavily, then opened his door. Looking over at the cot, he jumped and fell backwards into the doorjamb. Ami was sitting upright on the cot, looking rather comfortable and smirking. "Why, Nephrite," she said in the deeper voice that signified she had once more undergone the transformation. "How is it that every time I wake up, I find myself lying on your bed?" She wagged her finger playfully at him.

Nephrite found that he couldn't speak. He began to sputter. "Ah...I...wha..."

"My, how articulate you are," Ami said malevolently.

Nephrite swallowed hard. _It happened again. How is this happening...? _Oddly enough, though, he felt a sudden thrill of happiness. _At least __**now**__ she remembers me..._

"Come here."

Nephrite complied nervously. _This feels familiar,_ he thought.

Ami grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, passionately pressing her lips against his.

Nephrite squeezed his eyes shut. _The same, yet different...earlier, when she told me to 'come here...' She..._ He wrapped his arms around her. _I don't care. But why does she make me feel this way?!_ Slowly opening his eyes and inhaling deeply, he reluctantly pulled away from her lips. "Ami," he whispered. "What's come over you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an amused eyebrow. "Is it the way I kiss?"

Nephrite blushed. "No! It''s not that. It's..." He struggled, but couldn't find the words.

"Have you thought about it?"

Nephrite jumped. "About what?"

Ami stared hard at him, shifting her weight and standing. "About joining me. You told me you would think about it. Did you?"

_About helping_ _her kill her friends,_ Nephrite remembered. He looked over at the box that contained the kitten, who was now fast asleep. Painfully, he remembered Ami's sweet face when she had picked the kitten up. "Well, Ami, about that..." he said. "Are you sure that's what you really want? I mean...they're your friends..."

"They're in the way," Ami replied curtly. "I shall defeat them one by one, the Princess last." She smiled evilly. "And I shall become stronger because of it."

Nephrite felt a sharp pain stab his heart. "I see," he said. "So that's it. You're just _using_ me to get power, is that it?"

Ami's head jerked up, an odd expression on her face. Nephrite looked on in surprise as her eyes took on a different light, and her facial expression softened. Her eyebrows furrowed, she stepped closer to him. "No...that's not true," she whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. Her voice was noticeably softer, gentler...more like it usually was... "I don't want to use you, Nephrite. I care about you."

"You do?" Nephrite asked in disbelief. _Did I hear her right?_

She nodded. "Why do you think I gave you that cape?"

He inhaled sharply, longing to believe her words. "You're not doing this for anyone else? You aren't under Kunzite's orders?" he questioned, knowing that Kunzite would love to have both Beryl and the Soldiers eliminated.

She gave a disgusted laugh, the hard edge returning to her voice. "Work for him? Are you joking? That vile man will never come near me again." She looked up at Nephrite seriously. "But I need your help."

Nephrite felt torn. _I want her to remember me, but I don't want her to suffer for it..._ His thoughts were interrupted when Ami kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his waist. _She said she cared about me...and I believe her. I have to. _He broke off the kiss and hugged her tenderly, as tightly as he could.

"Just think about it, Nephrite," Ami whispered into his shirt.

"I...I will. Ami..." He stopped, noticing that Ami was quivering in his arms, her head bowed. "Ami?!" He held her steadily, not wanting her to fall. _Not again. I can't take this. I don't want her to suffer. How can I stop this?!_

Ami jerked her head up, her eyes coming back into focus. "I..." She blinked, realizing that she was in Nephrite's arms. "Just now...I... What am I doing here?" she asked, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Nephrite quickly let go of her. "Um...are you all right?"

Ami remained silent for a moment, staring at Nephrite, frightened. "I-I'm fine," she stammered. She looked down at her watch. "I...I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nephrite nodded, and Ami hurried out the door, scared to look back.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Nephrite rested his chin on his hands and heaved a sigh of boredom. _Why should I have to watch the counter? No one ever comes in here these days. _He straightened up. _Maybe Ami will come in, though..._ He frowned. _But why should she come back? I mean, after last night..._

Despite his doubts, however, Ami walked into Crown just then and walked right up to the counter. "Good morning," she said to him.

Nephrite looked away and pretended to be preoccupied with a spot on Kamekichi's back. _She doesn't __**seem**__ upset,_ he mused. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Have Usagi-chan or the others come by today?" Ami asked.

_"Usagi-chan?" She must mean Sailor Moon and the Soldiers_. He shook his head. "No, no one's come in today."

Ami sighed. _I should have known. Usagi's been very depressed about the power of the Mystical Silver Crystal lately...and Mako-chan and Rei-chan have their own troubles, as well. _She looked up at Nephrite. "Um..Naito-kun? How's the kitten doing?"

Nephrite looked at her and managed a smile. "She's extremely...feisty. Would you like to see her?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Come on, no one's going to come in here, anyway." He led her to the back room.

Ami smiled when she saw the pretty kitten curled up in her box, lightly snoring, her breathing deep and regular. The sound of Nephrite closing the door made the kitty lift up her head and yawn. Ami giggled. "She's precious. But you know, she should have a name."

Nephrite scratched his head. "I never thought of that. You're right, though."

"What should it be?" Ami wondered. "What do you think?"

Nephrite shrugged. "You choose."

Ami blushed. "Um, okay……How about……Fluffy?" She had no idea where that came from, but it seemed to fit.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Nephrite picked up Fluffy and gently cuddled her. Ami reached over to pat the kitten's head. She glance at Nephrite, then looked away. "I hope she's happy here," Nephrite said softly. _I know __**I**__ wasn't at first. But……I guess I'm used to it now. _"Ami……" he began, but stopped when he heard a soft crying. "Ami?! What's wrong?" He set Fluffy in her basket and stepped over to Ami.

Ami shook her head. "It's……it's nothing. I'm fine." She started for the door, but Nephrite stopped her.

"Ami, please -- what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She slowly looked up into his brown eyes and remembered him holding her. _I just can't trust myself anymore!_ she thought in disgust. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you……" she said softly. _It's just like several months ago……when I was blacking out a lot……not always sure of what I was doing……_ She quickly wrenched herself out of his grasp and scrambled out the door.

Nephrite followed close behind her. He watched as she ran into one of the karaoke rooms down the hall. "Wait, Ami!" He sighed as she slammed the door behind her. He had wanted to go after her, but held himself back. _She needs some time alone, _he told himself. _Poor Ami._

A few hours later, Nephrite sat behind the counter, still worrying about Ami. She had never emerged from that karaoke room. Motoki came out from the back holding two steaming mugs in his hands. "Here you go," he said, handing one to Nephrite. "Lately it's been getting cold at night. Hot chocolate should keep you warm."

Nephrite didn't feel at all thirsty, but accepted it anyway. "Thanks," he muttered. Motoki smiled and continued on his way.

Nephrite silently watched the steam rise from his mug towards the ceiling. _Ami still hasn't come out yet……I hope she's okay. _He picked up the hot mug, approached the door to the karaoke room she had disappeared into hours earlier, and knocked. "Ami?" he called softly, not wanting to alert Motoki. No answer came.

He knocked a bit louder this time. Still no response. _Nothing, _he thought glumly. Sighing, Nephrite opened the door, and nearly spilled the cocoa when he saw the room's interior. He was standing at the top of a tall silver staircase, overlooking a huge room bedecked with photographs and decorations. At the far wall, there was a platform for singing, and in the middle, a yellow table with multicolored chairs surrounding it stood. Against the wall was a plush red couch.

Nephrite gasped when he saw Ami sound asleep on the couch. He hurried down the stairs and stopped several feet away from her. _What __**is**__ this place? _he wondered. _It's certainly not like the __**other**__ karaoke rooms here!_

Ami rolled over in her sleep, her face contorted with pain. Nephrite set the mug down on the table, and gazed at Ami's sleeping form. _She's having a nightmare……should I wake her up?_ He shook his head. _No, I don't want to startle her. She seems so exhausted. _He took one last look, and began to walk away, when her voice held him back.

"Nephrite……"

Nephrite sharply turned at the sound of his name. Ami was still sound asleep on the couch. _Did she……say my name?_ he thought in confusion.

Ami began to toss and turn. "Nephrite," she whispered again.

Nephrite was frozen in his spot. _She's……dreaming about me?_

Ami's eyebrows furrowed. "No……look out!" she mumbled. "No……no……" She repeated the word over and over, her voice shaking as if she was crying.

_She's having a __**nightmare**__ about me, _Nephrite realized. He couldn't take it anymore. Kneeling gently beside Ami, he began to gently shake her. "Ami," he whispered. "Ami, wake up."

Ami slowly opened her eyes and put her palm to her forehead. "I……" She blinked. "Oh, it was just……just a dream." She looked at Nephrite, as if just noticing him for the first time. "Ah! Naito-kun! What are you……doing in here……?" She trailed off, looking down at his hands on her shoulders.

Nephrite blushed, and he quickly moved his hands. "I heard you crying, and I wanted to check on you and make sure that you were okay. Are you?"

Ami hesitated, then nodded. _It was so vivid……_She shuddered when she remembered the nightmare she had been having……Nephrite's death. It had been haunting her nightmares almost incessantly for months now.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Nephrite asked gently.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you." She glanced around, and started. _He's seen our secret karaoke room! How did he find it?! Luna said no one except the Senshi could get in!_

Nephrite stood, and picked up the still warm mug of hot chocolate from the table. "Here," he said, "I brought you this. Drink it, it will make you feel better."

Ami smiled. "Thanks." She took a shaky sip. "That's good," she sighed. She nervously looked up at Nephrite. "So, um……doesn't this seem a little strange to you?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"What?"

"This room," she said, looking down.

Nephrite raised his eyebrow. _This must be the place the Senshi meet,_ he thought. _Not that it matters, though. It's not like I want to go running to tell Beryl-sama anymore. _He smiled at her. "No……it's just like any other karaoke room," he replied.

Ami nervously laughed. "Right. There's nothing different. I'm sorry, I think I'm still half asleep," she said, hoping he didn't find her behavior suspicious.

Nephrite nodded. "Well, if you're all right, then, I'd better……get back to work." He quickly turned and headed back up the stairs, Ami watching him go.

When he had vanished, Ami looked down at her feet. _I dreamed about Nephrite……__**again**__. He haunts my dreams……_ She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. _He's dead. Dead._ She clamped her eyes shut. _Oh, why do I care?! _she thought in frustration. _He meant __**nothing **__to me. He was the enemy._ She shifted onto her side and buried her face into one of the heart-shaped pillows. _That's a lie,_ she thought glumly. _He __**did**__ mean something to me……he saved me from Kunzite……_She felt her eyes welling up with tears once more. _Yet……I could not save him._

* * *

"Beryl-sama," Jadeite said, bowing to Queen Beryl.

Beryl appraised him. "Jadeite, what do you have to report?"

Jadeite looked up at her. "The youma have appeared out of nowhere once again, Beryl-sama!"

Beryl nodded pensively. "Queen Metaria is beginning to get out of hand," she said. "Her power is greatly intensifying. I _won't_ allow her to take the Earth! It shall be mine!"

Jadeite bowed his blonde head. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

Beryl turned to him. "Jadeite," she murmured. "The only way to stop Metaria's powers from growing out of control is to destroy that hateful Princess. I want you to plan an attack to dispose of her immediately!"

* * *

Ami cradled the empty mug in her hands. _I can't think about Nephrite anymore,_ she decided. _He's gone. He's out of my life. _She stared at the bottom of her mug. _Naito-kun is very considerate, _she mentally commented, thinking back on how he had come to check on her when she was having that nightmare. _I want to do something for him. But……what?_

* * *

Jadeite thrust his hand out, and a youma materialized before him. "Go! Destroy the Princess for Beryl-sama!" he ordered. The youma nodded, and disappeared.

* * *

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto ran up to the youma. "Stop right there!" Makoto ordered.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Make up!"

In a flash of light, the girls transformed. Rei pulled out her Sailor Star Tambourine and hurled scarlet stars at the youma. It fell backwards, stunned, but quickly pulled itself together and began its attack.

Suddenly, a stream of bubbles rammed into the creature. Sailor Mercury ran quickly to her comrades' sides. Usagi grinned broadly at her. "Ami-chan!"

Makoto thrust her hands in front of herself, calling, "Flower Hurricane!" Bright pink flower petals emerged from her extended palms, spinning around the youma, dizzying it. The petals closed in, until the youma disappeared from view. In a bright flash of light, the youma was gone.

"Good one, Mako-chan!" Ami said, slapping Sailor Jupiter high-five.

Rei frowned, and abruptly turned. "Something in the air," she muttered. Usagi gave her a quizzical look, and the four soldiers turned to see a hideous spike-covered youma standing behind them. Ami and Makoto nodded at each other, and pulled out their own Sailor Star Tambourines.

"Jupiter Thunderbolt!" Makoto yelled, and a blaze of lightening struck the youma. It continued towards them, unphased. Rei hurled a ball of flame at the creature, which the youma aptly blocked, and fired a blast of energy back at the two offending Senshi. Rei and Makoto crumpled to the ground.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan!" Usagi cried in dismay. She pulled out her Moonlight Wand. "Moon Twilight Flash!" she cried, attacking the enemy with brilliant discs of light, which merely bounced off its thick armor, creating explosions all around it.

Ami pumped her hand in the air. "Mercury Aqua Storm!" The youma merely reflected her own attack back upon her. The energy slammed into Ami's thin frame, knocking her flat onto the ground. _At this rate,_ she thought desperately, _Even with our combined powers, there's no way we can defeat it……_She struggled to get to her feet, but couldn't find the strength.

Suddenly, her pink wristband began to glow purple. Ami's eyes suddenly had a strange, steely determination in them, as her transformation bracelet began to glow with dark energy, sending swirls of black rose petals to swarm around her body. She closed her eyes, and her Sailor Mercury uniform melted into that of Dark Mercury's.

Rei looked over and gasped in horror. "Ami-chan!" she cried.

Dark Mercury got to her feet and smirked. Extending her gloved hand, she summoned her ice sword, which she pointed at the creature. "Youma," she said in her deep, self-assured voice, "I cannot allow you to get in my way. I shall destroy you," --she grinned evilly-- "And take your powers for my own." With that, Dark Mercury charged the youma.

Usagi, Rei, and Makoto looked on, their eyes wide. "Ami-chan, no!" Usagi screamed.

"Stop!" Makoto shouted after her, but Dark Mercury paid them no heed. She slashed at the air in front of the youma with her weapon, and dark energy enveloped the creature, freezing it in its spot. Lunging forward, she plunged her saber through its middle with one sweep. In a huge blast, the youma exploded as Dark Mercury looked on silently.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried, struggling to her feet and running to Dark Mercury's side.

Mercury turned slowly to face her. "Princess," she said, her voice void of any emotion, "You're next." She slashed at Usagi with her sword.

"Look out!" Makoto shouted, grabbing Usagi and pulling her out of Mercury's line of fire.

"Ami-chan……" Usagi whispered in disbelief. "It can't be……" Mercury mercilessly hurled more dark energy at the Senshi, knocking them flat to the ground. Rei tried to stand, but her body wouldn't comply. "Not again……"

Determinedly, Usagi rose to her feet once more. "Ami-chan!" she cried, pulling out her Moonlight Wand once again. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Bright beams of positive energy reached out to Dark Mercury. She rolled her eyes, and sliced through the energy with her sword, dispersing it with her own negative energy. A huge explosion rammed into Sailor Moon.

"Usagi!" Rei and Makoto screamed.

Dark Mercury smiled, satisfied. "Well, what do you think of your precious princess _now_?" She turned back to where Usagi had been standing and gasped. The smoke was clearing, and where Usagi had once stood, now stood Princess Sailor Moon. She looked on with an expressionless face. "Mercury," she said in her regal tone, "I will fight you."

Dark Mercury grinned maliciously. "I'm honored, _Princess_," she said sarcastically.

"Usagi, don't!" Makoto cried. "You said you wouldn't use the Crystal!"

Ignoring her, Princess Sailor Moon raised her sword and walked solemnly towards Mercury. Their weapons clashed against one another. Dark Mercury shoved her weight against her sword, staving Serenity back. She attacked the princess with her negative power, but Princess Sailor Moon didn't even flinch. Gathering the energy in her own sword, Serenity tossed it aside, creating a massive explosion.

The two fought on, attack and counter-attack, as the remaining two Senshi looked on, unable to do anything to stop it. Dark Mercury would hurl negative energy at the Princess; Serenity, in turn, would reflect it back onto Dark Mercury. Neither gained any headway.

Princess Sailor Moon launched her star attack at Mercury, who effectively blocked it. Mercury laughed. "Had enough yet, Princess?"

Expressionless, Serenity raised her sword for the final assault. "No!" Makoto shouted, struggling to her feet and grabbing onto Princess Sailor Moon's arm. "Usagi! You can't do this! Ami-chan is our friend!"

Rei chimed in, "You can't hurt her! Don't let the Princess control you!"

Serenity's tiara began to glow. _Ami-chan! _Usagi's voice echoed in her ears. Princess Sailor Moon's body began to glow; when the brilliant light faded again, Usagi stood in her place.

Rei turned her attention to Dark Mercury. "Ami-chan……" she said. "I know you can hear me."

Dark Mercury sighed. "How boring," she said. She smirked at her comrades. "Don't worry, though. I'll be back." With that, she vanished in a wave of black rose petals.

The Senshi stared at the spot Ami had been standing. "How is this happening again?" Rei questioned aloud, sinking to her knees. Makoto knelt and put her arm around Rei's shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted.

Usagi stared at the empty space where her friend had been moments ago, tears filling her eyes. "Ami-chan," she whispered, "Return to us. Please."

**Author's Note:** Bwa-ha-ha! The "Fluffy" thing is from my Silver Millennium Nephrite+Ami fanfic. AH-HA-HA-HA!!!!! Keep reading both stories!


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**AN:** Hey! Sorry for the long, LONG wait, everybody! (It's been what? A year or two?) My sister started typing this for me long ago, but now, I figured I'd just do it myself. Also, I had stopped writing it, because I forgot what I was gonna do, and I got out of Pretty Guardian, blah, blah, blah. But now, I have decided what I am going to do with this story, and have written several more chapters. More soon!

* * *

Makoto slammed her fist onto the table. "I just don't understand it!" she exclaimed. "How could Ami turn evil again?!"

Luna, sitting on the table, looked down at her paws. "Perhaps it has something to do with Queen Metaria gaining so much strength. Remember, Kunzite had said that Dark Mercury had received her powers from the 'Great Evil.' And lately, Metaria's powers have been growing at an incredible rate. That's the reason why the youma have become so strong."

"Ami-chan was able to destroy that youma without even blinking," Usagi said, clutching the pendant that hung around her neck. " Is it…_my_ power that's strengthening _her_ dark powers?"

"You can't think that way, Usagi!" Rei scolded. "If anyone is to have the blame, it should be all of us! We left her alone again, just like we did last time. After she got hit by that youma a few weeks ago, we should have paid more attention to her!"

"No, Rei-chan," Luna said. "It wasn't like the first time. It's true, we probably should have paid more attention to her; but Ami-chan has already experienced the dark powers. She's simply re-absorbing them."

"What I don't understand is…Mercury was a very formidable opponent against Princess Serenity," Rei mused. "How is _that_ possible?"

"Maybe because they both get their powers from the same source—the Crystal," Makoto thought aloud.

"It's possible…" Luna agreed.

* * *

Ami paced around her darkened room, observing each of her possessions in turn. She stopped in front of her night table and picked up the framed picture of herself with Rei and Usagi, and frowned disapprovingly. _I was such a simpleton then. No imagination. Always_

_cowering in my little shell, afraid to seek power. _She began to clench the frame so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Ami flopped down on her blue-checked bedspread. _I feel funny, _she thought. _Lightheaded…_Her eyelids drooped, feeling suddenly very heavy. She dropped the picture frame, bringing her hands to her eyes to rub them. Blinking, Ami looked down at the floor, seeing the picture frame on its side. She picked it up and looked at it. "What just happened?" she said aloud, her voice back to its usual tone. She gasped, noticing that she was back in her room. _But…I was fighting the youma! How did I…?_

The new transformation bracelet on her wrist caught her eye, and she gasped in horror. "Where did _this_come from?!"she demanded to no one in particular, ripping it from her wrist and hurling it across the room, causing it to ricochet off the wall.

Breathing heavily, Ami threw herself back on the pillows. _So that's why. I've been suspecting this. What sort of awful things have I done to everyone __**now**_She slowly sat up and wiped a distraught tear from her eye. _I can't get depressed, _she reminded herself. _I have to keep myself busy. I'll __**fight **__the darkness._

She walked over to her desk and, opening a drawer, rummaged through it. She smiled with hope as she pulled out a pair of sky blue knitting needles.

* * *

Nephrite, wearing one of his new outfits, sat on the floor and pulled Fluffy into his lap. The kitten purred under his gentle touch. Absentmindedly, he stroked the cat, staring off into space. _The last time I saw Ami—_hefelt a sharp pain jab his chest—_She was dreaming about __**me.**__ The question is…what kind of dream? She sounded upset and scared. And…concerned. I know__she cares about me when she's under the influence of the dark power…_He frowned. _But is it the same when she remembers nothing? Deep down, does she care about me no matter what form she's in? Or is it…that when she's dreaming, she subconsciously remembers what happened between us in the Dark Kingdom…?_

"Ouch!" Nephrite looked down to see Fluffy glaring at him indignantly, having bit him to get his attention. "Oh." Nephrite smiled. "You want me to keep petting you, huh?" He scratched her behind the ears, and Fluffy gratefully purred. Sighing, Nephrite tried to recollect his thoughts. _I may never know now, though, _he thought. _Ami hasn't come by here in a week! I wonder if she's all right. _Nephrite cradled the sleeping kitten in his arms. _What if she never comes back? _His heart sank. _The only reason I can even stand being a human was because I knew that I would be around Ami…_

He was jolted from his reverie by a gentle knocking on the door. "Um, Naito-kun?" a gentle female voice called through the door. "It's Ami…can I come in?"

Nephrite's eyes widened. _It's Ami! _he thought with nervous excitement. "Come on in," he said, putting Fluffy back in her box and standing up.

Ami entered slowly, adorned in a light blue sun dress, her ebony hair loose about her shoulders, and holding a dark blue paper bag decorated with flowers. "Hi," she said shyly, her cheeks becoming rosy.

Nephrite smiled. "You look nice today." He turned abruptly, horrified at what he had just said to her.

Ami beamed. "Thanks," she said softly, fidgeting with the package nervously. "I made this for you." She thrust the package at him.

Nephrite took it from her and carefully opened the flap of the bag, staring at the contents in bewilderment. Furrowing his brows, he gently reached in and pulled out a navy blue wool scarf. "Wow…Ami…"

Ami moved closer to him. "I know it's too hot now for you to wear a muffler, but I was bored, and I wanted to…to do something nice for you." She watched him closely. "Do you like it?"

Nephrite softly moved his fingers over the smooth texture. "Yes. Thank you."

"Well," Ami said expectantly, "Aren't you going to try it on?" Nephrite, who had never seen a muffler before, stared at her blankly. Ami giggled. "Here," she said, gently taking it from his hands. She reached up and placed the scarf around Nephrite's neck, carefully wrapping one end around him once. "There." She smiled, and added in a much softer voice, "You look good with that on."

"Thanks," Nephrite said, blushing. "I like it a lot."

"Really?" Ami exclaimed, her face lighting up. "That's great! Er, I mean," she added, "I was hoping that you would like it."

They were both quiet for a moment. Nephrite decided to break the silence by saying, "I'll just have to keep it away from Fluffy…she'd love to attack this." Ami looked at the kitten, who was playing with a piece of string, and laughed.

"That's why I haven't been here in a few days," Ami explained shyly. "I've been trying to finish it."

Nephrite inwardly sighed, relieved. _Thank goodness she's all right, _he thought, absentmindedly fingering the scarf. _Ami made this 'muffler' for me, with her own two hands…just like the cape…_

"Well, I'd better be going," Ami said awkwardly. "I promised my mom that I'd do some stuff for her."

"Ami?" Nephrite said, putting his hand on her arm.

Ami smiled and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I want to…repay you for this," he told her, indicating the scarf. "Maybe do something for you, get you something that you like?"

"That's really sweet, but you don't have to…"

"I want to," he said firmly. Ami shyly looked up at him, and he continued. "Anything you want. Anything at all."

Ami turned slightly, and said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Well…I suppose what I want the most…is to spend more time with you. To get to know you better. I suppose." She turned crimson.

Nephrite smiled. "All right," he said, embarrassed. "Then, why don't we…do something together?"

Ami nodded, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "Well...you're new to this town, aren't you?" she asked, remembering what Motoki had told her. Nephrite nodded affirmative. Ami went on, "How about I show you around some more, then?"

"All right."

* * *

The very next day, around 2:30, Ami walked towards the park and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pink sweater. She felt a little dressed up for the occasion, but she wanted to look extra special for Naito-kun.

Ami saw Nephrite up ahead sitting on a park bench, and waved to him. He saw her and stood up, a smile playing on his lips. "Where to?" he asked a she came up to him.

"Um, it doesn't matter. We could probably go look around the Juuban-Cho shopping strip."

Nephrite followed Ami to the large shopping center. He looked around himself I wonder. "Wow…why are all of these stores clumped together like this?"

Ami was taken aback for a moment at his question. She herself would never have thought to ask it. "It makes shopping easier for people. This way, they can visit several shops and not have to travel very far. Store owners can make more money because people like this system."

Nephrite nodded. "I see…"

Ami brushed her hair over her shoulder. "What do you want to look at first?"

He kicked a loose stone with his foot. "Doesn't matter."

"What interests you, Naito-kun?"

Nephrite smiled at Ami's question. _She really wants to get to know me. _"I don't know," he said after a moment.

Ami gave him a confused look. "You don't know what interests you? You don't like anything?"

"No," he responded truthfully.

_Sometimes he really surprises me... he seems to know__** nothing **__about himself, or anything else...It's almost as if...he's not...human..._ She shook her head fervently. _That's not possible! I'm over-analyzing it! We're here to have fun!_ "Okay, well, I like books. Let's go to the book shop. Maybe you'll find something that interests you there."

Nephrite could see Ami truly did love to read, because she knew her way around the store so well.

He followed her as she began to browse the magazine section. As she began to leaf through one of the many sitting on the shelf, a shojo magazine sporting a character that looked strangely similar to Sailor Moon on the cover caught his eye. Intrigued, he picked it up. _Is this really about the Sailor Senshi?_

Ami noticed what he picked up and tried to suppress a giggle. Nephrite continued to read through the magazine, bu then discovered it was not about Sailor Moon, but a character

quite like her. Ami looked over his shoulder. "Oh, that's a magical girl manga."

"Well," he said after a moment. The scene on the page showed a teenage girl fighting a monster. _"I'll show you, you demon!"_ She pulled out a sparkling jewel._ "STARLIT ONION MAGIC UNLEASH!!!"_ and in a sparkle of light, she transformed, and was adorned in a yellow and gold sailor suit. A boy her age stood by and watched in awe. _"Hikari! She's the Onion Princess!"_ Hikari magically created a sparkling wand out of thin air. _"Stay back, Yuki-kun!"_

Nephrite chuckled under his breath. "It's just like your life," he mumbled.

Ami gave him a sharp look. "What did you say?"

Nephrite realized what he just said aloud. "Oh, nothing. What I meant was, wouldn't it be interesting to have a life like that?"

Ami's nervous face softened. "Yeah, yeah, it would." She turned around, and began to wander to another book section. _That was a bit…awkward,_ she thought. _I feel so uncomfortable, not letting the people besides my fellow soldiers know my secret life, my identity._ Ami looked towards Nephrite. _Maybe…I should tell him..._ She shook her head. _I really like him, but, I don't know him well enough._

Nephrite sighed under his breath. _That was close_, he thought to himself. _I almost forgot that when she's her light side, she doesn't know who I am, or that I know she's Sailor Mercury._ He watched as Ami lifted a book on science and began to leaf through it. "You like science?"

Ami jumped a little at the voice and turned to see Nephrite peering over her shoulder. "Oh, you startled me. Yes, I do. I want to be a doctor when I finish school."

Nephrite ran a hand through his messy hair. _She's so smart, and so sweet. But she's also sweet in her other form…in her own strange way, I guess._

After they left the bookstore, Ami and Nephrite strolled down the shopping strip, looking in all the store windows. Ami smiled when she saw Nephrite looking in the pet store window at all of the different animals. Lately, she'd seen a different side to him that she didn't know he had. Nephrite looked behind himself to see Ami watching him. They both immediately turned and blushed.

As they continued down the stretch, Nephrite turned to look in a store window. "What is it?" Ami asked him.

"Ami," he began, reaching into his pocket, "Can you wait by that bench over there? I have to do something. I'll be right there."

She gave him a look of confusion, and started to walk off. "Okay." When she was gone, Nephrite pulled out some money Motoki lent him.

Ami approached the aforementioned bench and stood in front of it. A soft breeze tickled her face and she sighed, looking down at her aqua watch. She was surprised to see that hey had been at the shopping center for a few hours. _The time went by so fast for me. I wonder if it's the same for Naito-kun._

She smiled at him when he walked up. "Ami, this is… well, a thank you for the muffler," Nephrite said as he took her right hand in his left one, and slipped a delicate ring on her ring finger.

Ami gazed at the small gold ring, then at Nephrite. "Oh…it's-it's beautiful. T-thank you." She said quietly. Then she realized Nephrite was still clasping her hand. She wordlessly looked up at him.

He carefully leaned in towards her face, and she instinctively stood on her tip-toes. As he gently kissed her, Ami felt his hand close over hers tightly. _He's so sweet. I've never felt this way before…Yes, I have,_ she thought despondently, _when I think of Nephrite, I feel this way. But, when I'm with Naito-kun, I can't feel sad about Nephrite. It's like…I forget about him._ She placed her free hand on his shoulder and kissed him back.

Nephrite stroked Ami's hand while he kissed her. _She's so gentle, so meek when she kisses. Not at all like when she's undergone the transformation. Which do I prefer? The light Ami, or the dark one? _

Ami pulled away after a moment, and stared at him with shining eyes. Nephrite turned and blushed, still clasping her hand. "That was nice," she quietly said after a moment of silence. "You know, I've never been kissed before." She added shyly.

Nephrite smiled in embarrassment. _Actually, you have,_ he thought, _by __**me**_.

"Oh, look," Ami said softly. "The sunset."

Nephrite looked beyond where they stood and saw an array of colors wash over the sky._ Wow, that's beautiful,_ he thought as he watched the gold orb slowly sink. "We…we should probably go."

Ami smiled and nodded, and as they walked towards home, she carefully entwined her fingers with his.

Nephrite's hand tingled with happiness, and as he looked at the beautiful girl next to him, deep, deep down in his heart, he wished she would stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:** Just want to send some shout-outs. Nephrite giving her a ring was my sister's idea. Thanks, SailorDonut!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Ami picked up the extra yarn off of her bed and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She froze when she saw her dark transformation bracelet lying amidst her other possessions. Breathing heavily, she shoved the yarn on top of the band and slammed the drawer closed.

Ami shakily put her arms around herself and shivered, even though it wasn't cold. Hugging herself tightly, she tipped over sideways and curled up in a ball on her blue rug and softly began to sob. _It's impossible,_ she thought, _It's impossible to fight this evil! Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan...I may hurt you and not even realize it! I've got to...to tell them..._

* * *

Ami rushed into Crown Karaoke Center. Nephrite stared at her, startled. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Naito-kun," she said breathlessly, "Have you seen my friends?"

His face saddened when he realized he couldn't help. "I'm sorry, Ami. I haven't seen them in a couple days."

She dropped her head. "Oh, I see. Th-thanks."

Nephrite watched her with concern. "I'm really sorry, Ami." he said again. _She looks scared,_ he observed.

"It's okay..." she sniffled quietly, and two tears dripped off of her chin.

"Ami! Don't cry!" Nephrite exclaimed, surprised at his own softness.

Ami turned away. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Nephrite came out from behind the counter. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

_He won't know what I'm talking about,_ Ami told herself. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're crying." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong."

More tears rolled down Ami's pale cheeks. "I can't...that's the problem..."

"You can't tell me?" Nephrite repeated in a dejected tone.

"I-oh, Naito-kun!" Ami cried as she hugged him.

Nephrite was surprised by her action, but only for a moment. He held her in his arms. "Ami," he whispered into her hair. "Why are you upset? You can tell me."

She lifted her head and gazed into his deep brown eyes. _I can trust him,_ she decided. "Okay...well, it's kind of hard to explain, but...lately, I've been having weird things happen to me. I do or say things I don't want to, and have no recollection of doing! I black out at times...and end up in places where I don't know how I got there! I'm scared," she muttered, "I know, I just know I'm hurting my friends! I just can't trust myself."

Nephrite stroked her hair. _When her darkness takes over. Poor Ami. No wonder she's scared._ "Don't be afraid. I'll help you through it."

Ami looked at him in disbelief. _How can he help? Still, it's sweet of him to offer._ "Thank you."

Nephrite just replied, "I won't let anything happen to you, Ami. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Ami straightened the bow of her short sleeved uniform shirt, and lifted her school bag off of the arm of her desk chair. She smoothed out any hairs out of place as she looked in the mirror. "There! Now I'm ready!" As she began to leave the room, she suddenly felt a searing pain in her forehead, as if a knife were slicing her.

Ami stumbled over to her bed, and fell over on top of the covers. _This p-pain...it's the darkness...it's my evil. I-have-to-fight-it!_ She rubbed her forehead rhythmically.

_You can't fight me,_ a menacing voice whispered. _I __**am**__ you._

_No, you're not!_ Ami snapped back in her mind. She began to feel a cold chill.

_Yes I am. I am the you that deserves to exist. The being that is strong. I know when to seek power and destroy those who are foolish enough to get in my way!_

Ami shivered. It was disturbing, arguing with yourself. _You won't,_ she told the voice bravely. _I won't hurt any more people._

_You can't prevent it, you're too weak. A weak, sniveling baby who cowers and fears confrontation. Even when you're fighting the "Enemy" you're hopeless._

_Be quiet! Get out of my head!_ "Get **out** of my head!!!"Ami screamed aloud.

_I can't. Have you forgotten? I __**am**__ you. I __**am**__ what you will become!_ The dark voice chided.

Ami's black eyebrows furrowed. _NO!_

_You __**will**__ kill your comrades, _the voice continued.

_No! Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Luna! I-won't-let-you!_ Ami fought to get the words out inside herself. She was beginning to grow so weak...so weak...she struggled to find the strength...Ami lowered her eyes, almost ready to accept defeat, when the glint of the gold ring that adorned her finger caught her eye. _"I'll help you through it,"_ Nephrite's words flashed through her mind. _Naito-kun... _she thought.

_Oh, do you think your precious Naito-kun can help you?_ Dark Ami's voice sneered. _He can't do anything. And besides, he likes you __**better**__ when you're __**dark**__, anyway. _

Ami gasped, taken aback. _What in the world are you talking about?_

_Oh, nothing. You'll see. It's inevitable._

Ami grasped her chest. Crying with pain, her body emanated with dark light.

* * *

Usagi held up her moon faze watch. "Mamoru..." she murmured. "Where are you? Are you all right?" Shaking her head of all sad thoughts, she broke into a run to get to class.

Upon entering, she saw Ami and Naru on the other side of the classroom. "Ami-chan! Naru-chan! Good morning!"

Naru ignored her greeting and walked away. Usagi, not noticing, moved closer to Ami. "You know, I haven't had a chance to really talk to you, Ami-chan-" Ami slowly turned to face her, and Usagi gasped. Ami's hair was out of it's usual half-up, half-down style, and her eyes sported a considerable amount of eye makeup.

"Why hello... **Usagi-chan.**" Ami said malevolently. "I was just talking to some of **my** friends. You **know** how I **hate** to miss school. So I brainwashed them. I believe you are familiar with this procedure." A wicked smile spread across her pink lips.

Usagi's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Ami-chan-!" Her eyes wandered down to see that Ami's transformation bracelet was missing, and in it's place was the black band.

_This is really happening again,_ Usagi realized. "Ami-chan! Stop this! Don't let this happen

again! You're my friend, Ami-chan!"

Suddenly the rest of her classmates gathered around Ami. "Oh, I don't think so, **Princess**."

* * *

"What?!" Rei choked as she held her phone away from her ear to stare at it incredulously.

"That's right." Usagi told her. "Meet me at Crown in ten minutes."

* * *

"Welcome, Usagi-chan, Rei, Mako-chan." Motoki said cheerily to each girl in turn. He quickly glanced at Nephrite. "Um, where's Ami-chan?"

Nephrite blushed. _Be quiet, you turtle maniac!_ He told Motoki silently.

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "She's- she's-"

Rei put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Um...we don't know exactly." She held up her pass and herded the other girls into the secret karaoke room.

Nephrite stood still for a moment. _She must have transformed again._ he deduced. _I-I promised her...Oh, __**why**__ did I tell her that?! I actually__** enjoy**__ it when she transforms! She's kind to me, and remembers who I am! But, she likes me the other way too_, he reasoned. _Yeah, but she doesn't know you're Nephrite, or know about anything that happened in the Dark Kingdom_. He told himself. "I'll be right back," he muttered to Motoki as he went to his room.

Upon entering, he saw a piece of black paper on his bed, that he was sure wasn't there before. Nephrite picked it up and unfolded it to reveal a note written in silver pen. It read:

_**Nephrite,**_

_**Meet me at the carousel in the amusement park in twenty minutes.**_

Instead of a name, there was the symbol for mercury at the bottom.

Nephrite closed his hand over the smooth note. _Ami..._

* * *

After Motoki gave Nephrite directions, he found himself wandering through the empty amusement park. _There's no one here,_ Nephrite realized. He soon spotted the merry-go-round, and quickened his pace. _Why did she want to meet me here?_

He approached the carousel, but stopped when he saw that it appeared to empty. "Ami?" he asked uncertainly. "Ami, are you here?"

Ami stepped out from the many motorized horses, still wearing her school uniform, and smiled. "Nephrite." She hopped off of the carousel platform and landed gracefully in front of him.

Nephrite felt his heart lighten at the sight of her gentle smile. Even though she was evil, she would often show her softer side around him. "Ami..." he muttered. He stared at her for a moment, then pulled her into his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

Ami's lips curled into a smile as she hugged him back. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't answer. "Why did you ask me to come?"

Ami backed out of his embrace a bit, and looked up at him. "I wanted to see you without being around **them**." she said the last word as if she were referring to a swarm of flies.

Nephrite's mouth twitched. "Have you..."

Ami seemed to read his mind. "Yes, I've had a little run-in with them. That princess is a more formidable opponent than I thought. Her powers, however, did not intimidate me. I'll get her. The Sailor Soldiers are another matter. They don't _want_ to fight me. The **fools**."

It frightened Nephrite a little, seeing Ami's bloodthirsty attitude. It almost sent a chill down his spine, to see the girl who was once the most innocent of the Sailor Soldiers talk this way.

"Oh, that's right." Ami jumped backwards onto the platform of the carousel and pulled her phone from her school bag. Nephrite watched curiously as she pressed a button repeatedly and watched the tiny screen. "I must have **something** interesting in here **somewhere**." she said in exasperation. Her eyes lit up. "Aha!" Her thumb jammed into the crescent moon button that adorned the center of her phone.

Nephrite squeezed his eyes shut at the blinding light. When he felt it was safe to open them, he saw that Ami was now wearing a black low-collared shirt with a high-necked white shirt showing from underneath. She had on a knee-length black skirt with a silver chain belt hanging from her waist.

Ami jumped to the ground. "Well? What do you think?" She asked him, spinning around to show off her new ensemble.

He blinked several times. "Wh- you -I -uh..." he felt himself blush as he was rendered speechless by her beauty.

Ami grinned. "I take it you approve, then?"

"You-you look beautiful." Nephrite finally said.

"Thanks. I was **so** sick of my uniform." She brushed a few stray bangs out of her eyes. "So what about Beryl?" she asked suddenly.

Nephrite was taken aback. "Hm? What about her?"

"What should we **do** about her? She **is** a problem."

_I forgot about Beryl..._ Nephrite's eyes widened as he realized that. _I've been so wrapped up in my mixed feelings about Ami, that I practically forgot all about the Dark Kingdom, and my problems that lie there._ "I-I'm not sure. I'm still angry...but..."

"Well, she intends to take over the Earth. We **must** stop her. The Senshi will never be able to do it alone. They're much too weak."

Nephrite swallowed hard, but nodded in agreement.

"Let's see, who is on Beryl's team? Her army of youma, Jadeite, not Kunzite, of course," she smiled when she saw Nephrite's eyes narrow at the mention of the eldest Shittennou's name. "And of course, her top flunkie, the smiling ferret of evil, Kuroki Mio."

Nephrite tried to suppress a laugh. Ami's description of Queen Beryl's shadow was amusing, but accurate.

"All right, let's think, now..."

Nephrite watched on in confused silence as Ami began to come up with battle strategies.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Nephrite watched the sky as the orangey-pink horizon of dusk melted into the royal blue night. He and Ami had been at the carousel for hours, plotting revenge on Queen Beryl. Nephrite had to admit, even though he offered Ami his allegiance, he wasn't too keen on her vicious plan. _This...this can't go on much longer,_ Nephrite told himself. _She won't really go through with this...will she?_

"Nephrite?" Ami broke through the stony silence that hung over the empty amusement park. "Anything wrong?"

He turned and stared into her heavily made-up eyes, which were narrowed in slight annoyance, her hand on her hip indicating that she did not like being ignored. _So different...and yet, she's still Ami..._ He felt a stab of pain in his heart as he recalled her waiting patiently by the bench just a few days before, her sweet face lighting up when he slipped the dainty ring on her finger. He studied her face now, hard, and...almost cold..._She can't go on like this! I-I..._

"Nephrite? Did you hear me?" Ami gave him an incredulous look, and waved her hand in front of his face.

Nephrite's eyes widened in surprise as he realized she still wore the ring he gave her. _She's still Ami...just different...but still Ami...maybe...it will be all right. She might still realize this is wrong..._ He shook his head slightly. Sorry, I lost myself for a moment. What were you saying?"

Ami casually flipped back an ebony lock of her hair. "I said, is the plan set, then? I'll no longer hold back, strike out at...Usagi-chan," Ami murmured viciously, "Draw out the Princess and absorb her power. Then we invade the Dark Kingdom, overthrow Beryl and her underlings, and then Queen Metaria's energy will be ours for the taking!"

Nephrite half-heartedly nodded. _Why am I so __**confused**__**I **__was the one who, deep down, was hoping she'd revert to her dark side so that she would remember who I am!!!!!!_ _'Yeah, but, that was before you got to know the __**real**__ Ami.'_ A little voice told him. _But...__**this**__ is the real Ami, too! I-I-_ "Ami..." he began, swallowing hard.

Ami turned away, as if she didn't hear him, and gazed at the stars. "Oh, my, it's getting quite late," she said, fluttering her eyelashes in a vampy fashion. "We wouldn't want to keep you out too late, Nefukichi-kun. Wouldn't want Motoki-kun and Kamekichi-san worrying about you, now, do we?"

Nephrite ignored her humor. "Ami..." he said again, his tone becoming serious.

Ami smiled slightly. "Tut, tut. Tomorrow's another day." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then turned away and vanished instantly.

Nephrite moved forward, grabbing the air in vain. "Ami!" He lowered his eyes to the ground. "What should I do...?"

* * *

-The Next Day, at Crown Karaoke Center-

"It's so confusing!!" Makoto cried, throwing her head back in exasperation. "One minute, Ami-chan is perfectly normal, the next, she's transforming into Dark Mercury right before our eyes!"

Usagi nodded glumly, her hands set before her on the round table. She fidgeted in her seat. "It's almost as if she transforms at random. It's obvious she can't control it." She sniffled. "A bit like **my** power...I can't save Ami-chan, and...I-as Princess Sailor Moon-almost...almost..."

Rei bit her lip, but put an encouraging hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi! Don't think like that! None of this is your fault. We'll get Ami-chan back, just like we did before. I know it!"

Makoto grimaced. "But... Queen Metaria wasn't as strong back then..."

Luna lifted her head and gazed at each girl seated at the table in turn. "I can't help but wonder...what would Minako-chan do?"

"She'd fight Ami-chan, no matter what." Rei said decisively. "Just like she did before."

Makoto stood up in anger. "What's it to her, anyway? Ami-chan's our friend, and needs our help! We shouldn't fight her with all we have! Besides, Ami-chan would never hurt us! Not really!" Makoto's face contorted in desperation. "She couldn't! Remember, she almost killed Usagi, and that's what drove the darkness from her heart!"

Rei's eyebrows shot up at Makoto's words, and she lowered her eyes, deep in thought.

Usagi looked dejectedly at Makoto. "Yes, but...she seems more evil now, more heartless than ever before...it's hard to believe she can come back..."

Luna's voice grew sad. "Poor Ami-chan. She must be suffering inside. We have to save her!" Usagi sniffled, then nodded.

Makoto turned her eyes to the empty chair where Ami once sat. "But how...?"

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Rei lifted her head, and with determination, said, "**I** know how, Makoto."

Makoto, Usagi, and Luna all turned towards the soldier of flame. "Rei-chan? How will we?" Usagi asked.

"What Makoto said before gave me an idea. I've got a plan."

Before they could say another word, Usagi's phone suddenly rang. When she answered, Artemis's voice rang out for everyone to hear. "Everyone! There's a youma attacking!"

* * *

Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Luna raced towards the youma that was attacking civilians near the giant fountain in the square. "Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted, aiming her crescent wand at the youma as pink beams shot from it's tip. The monster stumbled, then seemed to re-collect its energy.

Sailor Luna rushed forward, fan in tow. "I'll end this right now!" She leapt into the air and whacked the youma over the head with her giant purple fan. The youma angrily hurled her away. "Kyaa!!!" Luna cried as she fell on the solid pavement.

"Luna!" Sailor Jupiter glared at the youma. "Supreme Thunder!"

"I'm with you, Makoto." Rei called to her comrade as she pulled out her Sailor Star Tambourine. "Mars Flame...Sniper!" Red-hot flames shot out of Sailor Mars' weapon, knocking the youma backwards.

"Good one, Rei-chan!" Usagi shouted, smiling.

"Be careful!" Makoto cried out, motioning to the youma, who rose to his feet, and began glowing vibrantly. It grimaced, and gathered energy into it's hands.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!!" Beams of golden glittering hearts and light rammed into the youma's back, causing it to explode on contact.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi called, as Sailor Venus began to walk towards them.

"Usagi-chan." Venus smiled. "I'm glad I made it in time."

Jupiter furrowed her brows. "The youma attacks are suddenly constant! And...the youma themselves are also much stronger."

"Because of Queen Metaria..." Venus muttered. "She's getting out of hand."

"The youma are the least of our problems." Rei muttered, an edge creeping into her voice.

Minako looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Motoki bounced around behind the counter in the front entrance of Crown Karaoke Center, humming to a peppy tune that could be heard blasting from one of the many karaoke rooms, dusting in time to the music. "Nefurin! Why don't you wipe down the counters for me?" Motoki asked with his normal grin.

Nephrite had just come back from delivering some soft drinks to a group of junior-high school girls using one of the karaoke rooms. The same one, in fact, that the loud music blared from. He put a hand to one of his ears, trying to drown out the sound. "Okay," he replied, picking up a rag and wiping all over the smooth counter top. _So loud..._ he thought in irritation, remembering how the girl had giggled incessantly when he handed them their drinks. Why, he hadn't the faintest idea. All he knew was, he wanted away from them as soon as possible. He frowned at the thought. _How annoying..._

"Nefukichi-kun!" Motoki grinned as Nephrite looked up from his steady work. "Isn't this great? I find I can work so much faster when there's music on!"

"Why is it so loud? And why do all those girls insist on listening to the same couple of songs over and over?!" Nephrite complained, sighing with exasperation.

"Ah! You mean Aino Minako's songs?" Motoki stopped dancing and looked inquisitively at Nephrite. "She's really big right now. All the girls love her!"

_Aino Minako...that sounds familiar..._ "Is that who we're listening to right now?"

Motoki nodded, as **Kiss!Bang!** Played on in the background. "Here's one of her CDs." He handed Nephrite a copy of her album, **Venus.**

Nephrite tried to keep himself from gasping. "That's-"

Motoki gave him a confused look. "Something wrong?"

Nephrite stared hard at the cover. _I knew I heard that name before!_ He squinted as he looked at Minako's face. _It's Sailor Venus!_

Motoki smiled. "I really like her music. It's so upbeat! Ah!" He gave Nephrite a shrewd look. "I'm pretty sure Ami-chan really likes her music! I wonder if Mako-chan does, too..."

Nephrite merely nodded, as he handed the CD back to Motoki. _The Sailor Soldiers are more connected to this place than I thought._

"If Mako-chan **does** like her, I wonder if she's heard her latest single?" Motoki suddenly looked excited. "Maybe I can surprise her with it! How amazing would that be?"

Nephrite was about to answer, when Motoki turned to welcome a customer. He was surprised to see it was Ami! "Ah, Ami-chan, welcome!" Motoki turned and winked at Nephrite. "Sorry about the noise. Some of our customers are a little exuberant today."

Ami giggled. "I don't mind! I love Aino Minako." She turned and smiled sweetly at Nephrite.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at the scene in front of him. Ami was dressed in s flowy white skirt with blue and white sandals, and a white and blue top. Her hair was pulled back in a floral headband, and she held a blue purse. _She seems...back to normal!_ Despite himself, Nephrite breathed a silent sigh of relief._ I-I feel..._

Motoki ran a hand through his thick, messy hair. "Mako-chan and the others aren't here right now, but you can go on back anyway."

Ami smiled and shook her head. "Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Naito-kun for a bit."

"Oh, him?" Motoki's face broke out into a grin of realization. "Sure thing, Ami-chan! Just don't be gone too long. We're pretty busy here."

Ami smiled and took Nephrite by the arm. "We'll be back in a minute." She pulled him out of the automatic doors of the Karaoke Center.

As soon as they'd rounded the corner, Nephrite grabbed her. "Ami! Are you okay? You-you're back to normal!"

Ami's sugar-sweet smile evaporated instantly into a look of disgust. "Normal? I don't think so."

Nephrite, recognizing her cool, yet wicked demeanor, removed his hands from her shoulders and frowned. "But-your clothes-and-back there, in front of Motoki-"

"Oh, that? I just didn't want turtle boy in there to get suspicious." She winked. "Pretty good, huh?"

Nephrite inhaled slowly, then looked down at her hands and noticed that her dark bracelet, which had always graced her left wrist when she underwent the transformation, was missing, and in it's place was her ordinary charm bracelet. "Your wrist band...?" He pointed to it in confusion.

Ami followed his gaze. "Great trick, hm? Watch." She lifted her wrist, and Nephrite watched in fascination as her silver bracelet morphed into the black band. "Just a flick of the wrist." She quirked an eyebrow and studied his face closely. _A few moments ago, he seemed relieved and happy,_ she thought, biting her lip. _Now he appears almost...sad?_ "What's the matter? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were disappointed to see the dark me."

Nephrite's heart missed a beat. _Am I? Am I upset that she's still evil...?_ He felt his hear wrench as he saw her hurt expression. _I hate to see her sad...either side of her..._ He smiled reassuringly. "Of course not. I'm happy to see you."

Ami seemed satisfied with his answer, and smiled. "Well, I just came to give you an update of the plan. I'm going to try and avoid the Sailor Soldiers for awhile, so you won't be seeing me around this place," she indicated the sign that hung above Crown Karaoke Center, "for a while. I'll be in touch, though." She began to turn to leave, not wanting to keep Nephrite away too long and arouse Motoki's suspicion.

"Ami!" Nephrite called out, holding her back. She turned and gazed curiously at him. Nephrite's eyes shone with concern. "Promise me you'll be careful." He felt his heart speed up, and, even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't control the urge to lean over and kiss her.

Ami grasped his shoulders to keep from losing her balance at his unexpected actions. When she finally pulled away from the tender kiss, she smiled softly, looked him straight in the eye and said steadily, "I promise." With that, she rounded the corner and disappeared from Nephrite's sight.

* * *

"So Mercury has once again been brought into the world of darkness?" Sailor Venus murmured, furrowing her eyebrows at this disturbing news.

Sailor Moon lowered her eyes, and fingered the moonlight stick in her hands. "Yes...Ami-chan...we can't seem to reach her...my power...can't heal her..."

Makoto grimaced. "And with Queen Metaria growing stronger by the second, the youma attacks, the Shittennnou, Kuroki Mio...I'm not sure we can handle this."

Minako raised her eyebrows at her comrade's disheartening words as she observed her fellow Senshi. Sailor Jupiter appeared pensive, Sailor Mars was stonily silent, deep in thought, and Sailor Moon...Minako's eyes widened as she saw two crystal tears slide down the beautiful princess' cheeks.

Luna, now in plushie form, hopped on her shoulder. "Usagi-chan! It'll be all right! Please don't cry!" Usagi merely shook her head in response, two more tears slipping off of her chin.

"Luna's right." Usagi looked up in surprise to see Minako walking towards her. Venus smiled. "It **will** be all right. After all, we have the Princess on our side." She put a reassuring hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "With **you** on our side, Usagi-chan, I'm sure we'll be able to destroy the evil clouding her heart forever."

Artemis climbed up on Minako's shoulder. "Yes! I'm sure we will!" he cried out encouragingly.

Sailor Venus smiled warmly. "So don't cry, Usagi-chan."

Usagi's tears evaporated into a huge grin. "Minako-chan! Thank you!" she hugged the soldier of Venus fiercely. Minako at first was taken aback, then laughed in embarrassment.

Makoto stepped closer to the pair. "So we've decided?"

Luna nodded. "We just need a strategy, of some sort. Figure out a way to get close to Ami-chan."

Rei swallowed hard. "I say, let her bring the battle to us."

Minako glanced at Sailor Mars with curiosity. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Nephrite heaved a sigh and flopped backwards onto his bed. His brown eyes focused on the creamy white ceiling. _"I'm going to try and avoid the Sailor Soldiers for awhile, so you won't be seeing me around this place for a while."_Ami's words hung heavily in Nephrite's mind. "So...she's really going through with it..." His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly began to hear music. Loud, loud piano music. So loud, it seemed to be coming from his very room. _I recognize this music..._

Nephrite's eyes widened as Zoicite materialized before him through Soul Flight, his image fading in and out. "Nephrite...I finally found you."

"Zoicite!" the former Shittennou was surprised, to say the least, to see his old comrade after all these weeks. "What-what are you doing here?"

Zoicite appeared urgent. "I have come on a matter of the utmost importance. Nephrite, as you must know, Queen Beryl has set her sights on the Master. And worse still, Jadeite and Queen Beryl's shadow have heightened the stakes, and poisoned the Master! He grows weaker by the day." Zoicite's eyes became sad. "If Jadeite would only remember how much he loves the Master, he would **never** try to hurt him. And Kunzite still remains as cunning and stubborn as ever! Nephrite, you are the only one I can turn to. We must help our Master!"

Nephrite found himself feeling very confused. "Help? How?"

"Return to the Dark Kingdom with me." Zoicite pleaded. " If we combine our powers, we can thwart Beryl and her minions."

_Return to the Dark Kingdom? Now? But..._ Ami's face flashed through his mind. _Ami...I can't leave her! I can't..._

"What is troubling you?" Zoicite asked after noticing Nephrite's pensive look.

"Zoicite...I can't return to the Dark Kingdom. At least, not yet." _Ami needs me..I have to help her..._ He furrowed his eyebrows in determination. "There's...something I need to take care of first."

"Just what in the world do you think is more important than the Master?!" Zoicite demanded. "We swore our undying loyalty long ago! His life is in jeopardy!"

Nephrite felt himself flinch. He had struggled so hard before to remember his past life, but could only see shadows and faint slivers of what he assumed were memories, but may have just been figments of his imagination, because he had so desperately wanted to remember something. He had accepted Chiba Mamoru as Endymion, his Master, but he had never been sure of his decision. But now, he felt a pang of guilt at Zoicite's harsh words, and part of him knew he had to help Endymion. Why, he didn't know. But he **had** to. _But, Ami needs me, too. _Ami..with her open, serene smile...her unselfish feelings towards al those around her..._She needs me to be here for her._ Nephrite held a hand to his forehead, feeling completely torn between his duties to the Master...and his desire to be with the one person who gave his life meaning. His eyes widened as he realized that his mixed feelings regarding his sense of duty and his heart were familiar. Very familiar. As if he'd felt this way before.

"Nephrite?" Zoicite's voice broke him from his deep thoughts. "Well? Why can't you assist me in rescuing our Master?"

Nephrite closed his eyes in frustration. _I can't let him know it's because of one of the Sailor Soldiers! But..._ Nephrite remembered how Zoicite was the only one within the Dark Kingdom who had never turned him away, or shunned him when he had failed. He felt a strange sensation overcome him, almost assuring him that he could tell Zoicite of his predicament. He proceeded to explain everything that was happening with Sailor Mercury.

During Nephrite's entire explanation, Zoicite remained silent, his expression unreadable. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Nephrite, he spoke. "So...you love her."

Nephrite paused for a moment, afraid of how Zoicite might react to his answer. _I can't deny it._

He nodded.

To his surprise, the white-haired Shittennou smiled. "At last. You are finally embracing your past life. It seems destiny is not so easily defeated, after all."

Nephrite was taken aback by Zoicite's encouraging words. _H-he isn't angry?_ But then, what he said began to sink in. "Destiny? My past life?" Nephrite felt his heart speed up. "What about my past life?"

Zoicite's figure began to fade. "I cannot say, Nephrite. You must remember and discover it for yourself." He smiled again. "Embrace your past, free Mercury's heart, then come home, my brother, and help me save our Master." Before Nephrite could ask any more, the second eldest Shittennou faded away.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"So **you're** thinking, if we let Ami-chan engage a battle with us, and we pretend that she's defeating us--"

"We won't have to pretend." Mako cut in dryly.

"Mako-chan, let me finish!" Usagi protested. "So if we pretend that we've been beaten, you think Ami-chan's heart will become so remorseful that she will revert back to normal?"

"Yes. And then you can use the Mystical Silver Crystal to drive out the remaining darkness!" Rei finished triumphantly.

"Hmmm..." Minako began, looking pensive. "We know that Mercury is a threat to the mission and to the Princess with her dark power, and that she is also our fellow soldier and friend, but..." She pursed her lips, slamming her thin fist down on the table. "It's too risky! This plan will put Usagi's life in danger! As leader of the Senshi, I can't allow it! We'll have to come up with another way!"

"Who made you leader? Since when do **you** and **only you** decide what's best?" Rei shouted indignantly.

"Here we go again," Mako muttered, sharing a glance with Luna and Artemis.

"No, I'm serious!" Rei shot her fellow soldier and the cat guardians a look. "If anyone is to decide, it should be Usagi! She's our true leader; she's the Princess! Right?"

Minako opened her mouth to argue, but Usagi interrupted her. "She's right Minako-chan. I **am** the Princess," she said in a serious tone unlike her own, "And we're going ahead with the plan. We're getting Ami-chan back."

* * *

–Deep within the Dark Kingdom– 

Kuroki Mio and Jadeite kneeled before Queen Beryl, ready to receive orders. A wicked smile graced the Queen's lips. "Jadeite, you shall unleash a full-scale attack upon the Princess. And you--" Beryl suddenly turned her eyes to Mio. "Shall accompany him and make sure it's done right. Eliminate her comrades first, and then--" she made a sweeping motion with her claw-like hand.

Unbeknownst to the Queen, another was present. Kunzite was silently lurking in the shadows, listening in on their plans, a smirk forming upon his lips. _The Princess...a good effort, Beryl-__**sama**_, _but she shall be mine to do away with._ Twirling his cape, he walked through the cold stone caverns, stopping only when he reached the chamber of Queen Metaria. _If she thinks Queen Metaria will let __**her**__ rule, then she is a greater fool than I thought._ He stared at the pulsing energy for a moment, then inhaled sharply, recognizing a familiar power that he had not felt in several months. He furrowed his eyebrows._ So that's how it is, hm? Interesting..._

* * *

Minako, Mako, Rei, and Usagi raced through the streets of Tokyo. When they finally reached the Amusement Park, Usagi fell to her knees, panting. "Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing a stitch in her side. 

"Mars! Is this where you felt the dark energy pulsating?" Minako asked sharply. Rei nodded.

"Could it be Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, her face clouding with fear.

"No...I'm not sensing her aura...there!" Rei motioned to the materialization of Jadeite, Mio, and several black cloaked youma.

"Mio!" Usagi cried out in surprise.

"Transform, now!" Minako commanded.

"Yes, transform, Sailor Soldiers! We wouldn't want that cute outfit getting dirty, would we, Usagi-chan?" Mio asked, wearing a sugar sweet smile.

Usagi glared coldly at her. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Make up!"

Ribbons of light twirled around Usagi as her pink floral shirt and skirt bloomed into her sailor garb. "I am the soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!"

Scarlet flames enveloped Rei as her short-sleeved shirt and pants melted into her crimson uniform. "The soldier of flame and passion, Sailor Mars!"

Crackling lighting swallowed Makoto's jeans and sports shirt and transformed them into a green sailor suit. "The soldier of thunder and courage, Sailor Jupiter!"

Beams of glitter shot up around Minako, forming her black and white ensemble into an orange and indigo uniform. "The soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of the moon..." Usagi began, pointing to the sky.

"We'll punish you!"

Jadeite charged forward as a saber appeared in his hand. Mako lashed out with a series of kicks and punches.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" Usagi took out two cloaked youma.

Rei back flipped out of the line of fire of another youma. "Burning..." she surrounded her slim body with flame. "Mandala!" The youma was incinerated. Rei smiled in triumph.

"Mars! Behind you!" Another youma crept up behind Rei. "Crescent Beam!" Minako shot out a yellow jet of light from her fingertips and disintegrated the approaching youma.

Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Rei-chan, we've got your back!" Usagi called out to her friend.

Minako nodded. "Keep your guard up! The enemy is everywhere!"

Usagi struck an oncoming youma with her tiara. "We can handle it!"

"Can you, Usagi-chan?" Mio smiled in malevolence as she shot a ray of black rose petals that rammed into Usagi's back. Usagi tumbled to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Usagi!!!" Rei, Mako, and Minako cried out in unison.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jadeite declared, striking Mako with a blast of power as she tried to run to Usagi's side.

The youma battling Minako and Rei took Jadeite's lead and blocked them off from their Princess. Usagi struggled to sit up. "What do you want, Mio?" she asked, her voice quavering with fury.

"Why, your power, Moon Princess." Mio's eyes darkened, and her body began to channel Beryl's spirit. "It's the only thing that stands between me and my dreams." she snapped back to her normal state. "You must realize now that your cause is hopeless. Why, even your precious Mamoru has given up on you. He now lies hopelessly in the Dark Kingdom, his soul wasting away."

Usagi's eyes widened as she envisioned him lying helplessly on the ground, his eyes dim with lifelessness. _Mamoru! I have to help him!_ Suddenly, she felt a pang of hope inside her heart, as if Mamoru was telling her that he was okay. Usagi, now filled with courage and rage all in the same moment, rose to her feet. "Why should I believe your lies?! All you do is cause misery!" She flung her pink energy at Beryl's shadow. Mio projected a shield, causing the light to bounce off.

"Impressive, Princess." Usagi turned in surprise to see Kunzite standing behind her. "But you will fall at** my** hands!"

"No!" Mako broke free from her struggle with Jadeite. "Supreme Thunder!" Lightning bolts hurled towards Kunzite, but he lazily blocked them with his cape.

Rei raised her hands, forming arcs of fire. "Youma Taizan!" With a screech of pain, the last of the robed youma were destroyed.

"Kunzite! Mio! Step away from the Princess!" Minako commanded, aiming her Sailor Star Tambourine at the pair, flanked by Rei and Mako.

"Make me." Kunzite baited Minako.

"Fire!" The three senshi hurled their energy-filled stars at the eldest Shittennou.

While Kunzite was distracted, Usagi jumped into the air and landed beside her fellow guardians.

"Kunzite!" Jadeite faced his elder general. "How dare you defy Beryl-sama?!" He held up his blade threateningly. Suddenly, he furrowed his eyebrows in pain and put a hand to his forehead. "Beryl-sama-!" In a burst of light, he vanished.

Kunzite smirked. "What a nuisance." He slowly drew out his long, slim blade and moved towards Usagi. "Now, Princess, say farewell."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kunzite, Mio, and the Sailor Soldiers turned in surprise to see Ami leaning against the base of the carousel, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried out.

"Is she here to help us?" Mako whispered to Rei and Minako.

"Don't count on it, Makoto." Minako said with an edge in her voice, readying herself by raising her Sailor Star Tambourine.

Kunzite smirked. _Just as I thought._ He turned sharply to Ami. "Mercury! You may think you have done well acting out on your own, but your childish game will end here."

Ami strode forward, casting a dark glare on her former master. "I will tell you this **once** more, Kunzite! I am **no one's** to command!!!"

"Ah! So **this** is the dreaded Dark Mercury!" Mio commented, smiling serenely with a flip of her chestnut locks. "I'm so frightened! Kunzite, protect me!" Mio dramatically retreated behind Kunzite's broad back.

Kunzite rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Enough of your ridiculous games, fool!" He began to move towards Ami.

"The Princess and the Senshi are **my** prey!" Ami cried, clashing her wrists together. "Dark Power...Make-up!" Black rose petals engulfed her, and with a bright flash of purple energy, Ami's black skirt and tee morphed into her ebony and aqua sailor suit. A blade of ice materialized in her gloved hand. "Princess! I swear to you, this time I won't hold back!"

Kunzite cocked an eyebrow. "Hmph. I suppose I have to show you your place." He rushed forward as his sword clanged against Ami's.

"No! Ami-chan!" Mako cried out, running towards her.

"Stop!" Mio commanded, placing her arm in front of Mako. "What are you planning to do? Break up their little squabble? I don't think so." she sneered. "Just when it was getting fun, too." Mio created a beam of black light and hurled it at the soldiers. Minako and Rei struggled to hold a barrier in front of Usagi, but collapsed to their kness only seconds after.

"Ha! You can't even protect your Princess! Puny Sailor Soldiers, taste the wrath of the Dark Kingdom!!!" Mio began firing a frenzy dark energy blasts.

Usagi screamed and covered her face with her arms. "Everyone! Join together your full power!" She called out to her comrades.

With a nod, Rei, Makoto, and Minako each pulled out their Sailor Star Tambourines and gathered around their leader.

"Moonlight Attractive..." Usagi held up her Moonlight Wand, while the other girls circled her with their tambourines, "Attack!!!!"

"Kyaah!" Mio cried out in pain. "You'll pay for this, Usagi-chan!!!" her voice echoed throughout the park as she vanished in a burst of midnight rose petals.

Rei rose to her feet. "Now that that's been taken care of, let's get Ami-chan!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't forget the plan."

The other girls nodded, then spread out.

Kunzite knocked Ami backwards and struck hard at her ice blade. Ami merely smirked and lashed back with full force. "I see you've grown in strength," Kunzite mused as he hurled his sword at Dark Mercury in an arc of swings and jabs, Mercury dodging each and every strike perfectly, as if she knew his every move psychically.

"Kunzite!" The raven haired Shitennou turned as Sailor Venus shot golden stars his way.

Unable to block her swift attack, Kunzite stumbled backwards. "Nuisance." he muttered.

* * *

Mako and Rei in turn hurled green and crimson stars at Dark Mercury. She put up a barrier as the stars bounced off. "So, you've finally grown wise enough to fight me." 

"Akuryou...Taizan!!!" Sailor Mars blasted Ami with her talismans. Ami retaliated with dark energy.

Mako thrust her hands before herself. "Supreme Thunder!"

* * *

Usagi kicked at Kunzite. Minako ducked from the swing of his blade and flung her chain at him. Moments later, Kunzite broke free from its grasp. "We won't let you hurt Ami-chan!" Usagi shouted, her eyes flashing. 

Kunzite snorted at Usagi's threat. "And who's going to stop me, Princess?"

"We are!" Sailor Venus cried, kicking Kunzite swiftly in the stomach.

* * *

Mako lifted her tambourine. "Jupiter Thunderbolt!" Ami silently and swiftly deflected the lighting with her blade, the ice glimmering from Mako's attack. She smiled coldly. "Is that the best you have to offer, Jupiter? I would have thought--" her voice slowed, as her eyes began to close, and her head lolled to her chest. "Aaah!" With a pained cry, she collapsed to her knees. 

Makoto's Sailor Star Tambourine fell from her gloved hand and clattered to the ground as her eyes widened with fear. "Ami-chan–!!!!"

Usagi broke free from Kunzite's struggle and raced to her fallen friend's side. "Ami-chan! Oh, no!" She knelt beside Mercury's crumpled figure and placed her hands on Ami's slumped shoulders. "Are you all right? Ami-chan!" She shook Ami a bit, but it didn't stir her. "Stay strong! Ami-chan!"

Unbeknownst to Usagi, a vicious smile passed on Ami's darkly painted lips.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi called out again. "I'm here!"

_Exactly like I wanted, Usagi-chan,_ Mercury thought, as she slowly and carefully gripped the hilt of her ice blade.

Makoto saw her movements, and gasped. "Usagi!"

Rei's eyes widened as she sensed Dark Mercury's true plan. "Look out-!!!"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The orange chain sailed towards Dark Mercury and knocked the sword from her hand.

"Ami-chan!! Minako-chan?!" Usagi cried in dismay as Minako stood in front of her, using her chain to block Mercury's attack.

"Very deceptive, Mercury," Sailor Venus murmured coldly. "You knew that if you pretended to revert to normal, your friends would rush to your aid. And then you would strike out and kill Sailor Moon!"

Dark Mercury smirked, appraising her opponent. "It seems you aren't as clueless as I thought, Venus."

Minako turned her head towards Rei and Makoto, who were still battling Kunzite. "Forget you plan, Mars! Mercury is too absorbed in the darkness to respond!"

Rei merely furrowed her eyebrows and hurled flames at Kunzite, too frustrated and distressed by Ami's murderous actions to respond.

Mercury struck Minako with black energy. Minako tried to use her Crescent Beam to deflect the attack, but was instead knocked to the ground.

Ami raised her sword. "You shall be the first to die by my hands, Venus!"

"Moon Tiara...Boomerang!" Sailor Moon's weapon smashed against the ice sword, knocking Ami's arm backwards. Mercury observed Usagi's angry, yet determined expression in surprise.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan," Usagi said sadly and evenly, "But this is for your own good!"

* * *

Nephrite quietly entered his bedroom, hearing the soft 'click' of his door as it shut tight. He closed his deep brown eyes and leaned his head back against the door. His mind began to swim with thoughts of Ami at the carousel, and her one visit to the Karaoke Center in recent weeks, where she had almost fooled him into thinking everything was back to normal. He gritted his teeth at the memory. _I can't believe she was able to fool me like that!!!_ he thought angrily. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't sure, at first, why he was so upset at that memory. But after having days upon days to think it over, he realized why. 

He had been relieved. Relieved that she was her normal, innocent self. Relieved to think that she no longer would have to deal with trying to suppress the darkness clouding her heart. And when he realized she was just faking it, Nephrite wanted to die._ I used to be so __**happy**__ when her evil side would surface, _Nephrite mused, staring down at his feet, _because she remembered me. Because she cared about me. Because she remembered those moments in the Dark Kingdom. Because she recognized me. Because she understood me, and my actions all those months ago._ _She understood __**why**__ I once showed my loyalty to Queen Beryl, and didn't judge me. _

_Because...she had the wicked, tainted thoughts about life__** I**__ used to have...because we could relate to each other, both being angry at the world...but that was __**before**__. Before she became so bloodthirsty. Before her thoughts were all only of revenge. Before she was so hell-bent on having more power than anyone in the world!_

Nephrite wandered over to night table, where the muffler from Ami sat folded. He lifted the scarf and ran his hand over the soft, smooth wool. _And... that was before Ami showed me...how beautiful this world is. How simple and wonderful life on Earth can be! How she loves so much about her world, and the people in it._ _How almost anything could make her smile...and I want to do anything and everything, just to get that beautiful smile out of her... _Nephrite felt himself smile, just at that memory. But suddenly, his smile faded. _Ami wouldn't smile if she knew what she was doing. She __**can't**__ know what she's doing. Because she__** couldn't hurt her friends like that.**_ _Not the __**real**__ Ami. She'd hate herself for the rest of her life. She wouldn't have the strength or the will to go on._ _She'd die._

Once Nephrite voiced that thought, he shuddered uncontrollably. _She can't live with it, and neither can I._ _I...I care about her too much to let that happen_. His face hardened with determination. _I know what I have to do. So what if she doesn't remember what happened in the Dark Kingdom? So what if she doesn't realize who I truly am? She has my heart, and that's all that matters._

"Meow!" Nephrite looked down to see Fluffy at his feet, purring like an outboard motor, entangling herself around his legs.

"Fluffy?" Nephrite's brown eyes locked with the kitten's sapphire blue ones. "Ah!" He cried, holding a hand up to his temple as he stumbled backwards. His eyebrows furrowed in pain. "What's--going--on–?!"

Pictures began to rapidly flash through his mind.

Ami, smiling serenely, wearing a pale blue dress, white flowers laced through her hair.

Nephrite, wearing his Shittennou uniform, strolling through a courtyard with Ami.

Ami giggling, while Nephrite held a brown bunny.

Nephrite struggled to open his eyes. "What was that just now? Ami..." He straightened up, and cocked an eyebrow at Fluffy, who was now batting a long piece of string which she had pulled off a pair of Nephrite's pants. _What just happened? It was like, memories of some kind! Mine? I-_ His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt a familiar power pulse through his veins. "My old powers...?!" Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light, Nephrite was dressed in his Shittennou uniform, his hair once more fiery red, and his eyes an icy blue instead of chocolate brown. He gaped at his white gloved hands in disbelief mixed with awe. "Unbelievable! I've reverted to my old self...?!" Then, just as quickly as the transformation came, it was gone, and Nephrite stood in his room, once again in human form.

"It's gone! What-what just--" He turned to Fluffy, who was staring up at him as if transfixed, her eyes not blinking. "You saw that, right? I really just returned to my Shittennou form, didn't I?" he asked the kitten, not really expecting a response. Nephrite took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes. _If what happened just now was real, does that mean I'm regaining the powers of the Shittennou? If so, why? More importantly...what were those visions I had? _he pondered, recalling the flashes of himself and Ami. _Could that have been...my memories? But..I don' recall anything like that! Ami was in them, too... _His eyes widened. "I almost forgot! Ami! I have to see her right away!"

* * *

Usagi struck out at Dark Mercury with her Moonlight Wand. Mercury quickly dodged, and flung energy at the Princess. Sailor Venus backflipped out of the line of fire, and kicked at Ami. _Yes, that's it, Princess, don't hold back your powers._ Ami narrowed her eyes. _It's too difficult to resist. Now, use your full power so I can drain you of your energy!_

* * *

Sailor Jupiter raised her hands to the sky. "Flower..Hurricane!" Pink rose petals swirled around Kunzite. 

"Hah!" Rei hurled scarlet flames at him.

"Pests." Kunzite collected the energy of both their attacks into his blade.

* * *

Mercury swung her sword, but was blocked by Sailor Moon's weapon. "Stop, Ami-chan!" Ami let out a little snarl and kicked Usagi in the shin. "Aah!" Usagi stumbled forward, crying in pain. 

"Usagi!" Minako lunged forward with her tambourine. "Venus...Love and Beauty..." golden hearts gathered around the soldier of Venus, "SHOCK!!!"

The blast hit Mercury head-on. Blocking most of the attack with her blade of ice, she only was thrown backwards a bit. "Hmmph. Nice try, Venus! But you'd have to be twice as powerful to even--" A searing pain suddenly shot through Ami like an arrow. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a little cry. _These-these images--!!!!_

Nephrite in his Shittennnou form, grinning while standing in a field.

Herself and Nephrite dancing under the stars on a balcony.

Nephrite holding a small brown bunny and laughing.

_Nephrite–!!!_

"Ami-chan! What wrong?!" Ami lifted her head to see Usagi rushing towards her. She furrowed her eyebrows, then stood and vanished from the scene.

"Ami-chan..." Usagi stared at the empty spot where Ami had been, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Usagi! Focus! The others need us!" Minako called out.

Usagi wiped he tears and nodded, leaping towards Rei and Makoto. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

"Fools." Kunzite saw the oncoming attack, and with a twirl of his cape, he was gone.

Rei ran towards Minako and Usagi, Makoto in tow. "Where's Ami-chan?" she asked breathlessly.

Usagi's eyes lingered on the empty carousel. "We don't know..."

**Author's Note:** First fo all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. My computer was giving me grief for several months, but I still feel very guilty about not typing this story. Sorry! ;; I have the rest of the story outlined, and I know where I am going to go with it, so hopefully I won't take too much longer to finish. I also wanted to make a few comments on this chapters content. Number One: I had Sailor Venus call out "Crescent Beam!" when using her attack, simply because it annoyed me that she had a non-verbal attack. Number two: I felt bad that Sailor Jupiter and Mercury have Sailor Star Tambourine attacks, but Sailor Venus and Mars don't. So, I decided to give them one! I just used attack names from the anime/manga, because I couldn't think of any better ones. With that said, please review!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

The black and white chess pieces slid across the board, their master staring stonily down upon them, meticulously plotting his next move. The dimly lit cave shadowed his already dark features of his face, causing him to appear twice as menacing.

"I won't **have** it." Kunzite snarled, hurling the entire chess board off of the stone table with one sweep of his arm, the many chess pieces clattering to the floor. " I can't- I will not allow it. She was merely a pawn-an invaluable piece in my game, nothing more. What gives her the audacity to think she can act out on her own?!!!" He angrily slammed his gloved fist down upon the stone table, and pushed a stray lock of ebony hair from his eyes. "Merely a pawn..." he muttered absently. "Nothing more..." However, even as he uttered those words, he subconsciously realized they weren't true. Once upon a distant memory, he felt much more about the hauntingly beautiful siren of Mercury.

Then, she was not a pawn. She was anything but. To him, the eldest Shittennou and protector of Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, she should have been viewed as the enemy. The soldier and protector of the Moon Princess, the Earth's most hated foe. A demon...but she was everything opposite of evil. He could still vividly recall her midnight black hair intertwined with delicate flowers, her flowing dress, her serene and gentle smile...

No matter how hard Kunzite tried to scoff at and refute the Past Life, he could not wipe from his mind one vivid memory, that seemed to haunt his every moment. His desire, his feelings of love for the Princess of Mercury, Ami. He had held her on a pedestal. To him, she was the vision of perfection, of everything he wanted and wished for. And she had rejected him.

That was the thing Kunzite hated remembering the most. Her refusal to accept his feelings. However gentle she might have tried to be, to him it felt as if she had stabbed him with his own sword. He would never forget it. And yet...he could not stop his burning desire to make Ami his, and be with her forever.

Perhaps that was why he had chosen her to come into the darkness. He could have chosen any of them. Sailor Moon would have been the obvious and best choice, seeing as she was the leader, and they soon discovered she was the Moon Princess. And even Sailor Mars, Venus, or Jupiter would have probably been greater allies, due to their already fierce and fiery personalities and determination in battle. But he didn't choose any of them. In fact, looking back on it, he barely considered them. He knew immediately whom he wanted...

Subconsciously, he hoped that maybe if she was under his dark control, she might fall in love with him. However, he never could have predicted how headstrong and independent she would become once under the Dark Influence. Especially compared to her ordinary meek and timid self. He never guessed that, once again, she would reject him. And much more forcefully and coldly, this time. He remembered as if it were yesterday how she viciously slapped his hand away when he tried to stroke her cheek. How angry it made him, even now...

He smirked as he realized what a monster he had created. He knew that he may indeed have to destroy her, if she continued to spiral out of control, with such a thirst to kill and rule the world. If he could not contain her, and force her under his control once again...

He shook his head slightly, willing the thought away. Part of him still didn't want to consider that possibility. "Mercury will be mine again...she **will**." The eldest Shittennou lifted his saber and unsheathed it. "Show me," he murmured. The sword complied, glowing an intense electric blue, only dissipating when Dark Mercury's image appeared upon the blade's surface. He furrowed his eyebrows as he studied her. She stood upon a bank, staring into the lake's glassy waters as if transfixed, her eyes appearing to be hollow and void of any emotion. "Mercury...what are you up to?" Kunzite murmured, stroking the blade with one of his gloved thumbs. _Why is she there again?_ He wondered, remembering how when the Dark Influence on her before was waning, she would often journey to that deserted riverbed, to collect her thoughts and dream of what once was. _Is that what she is doing now...? Could Queen Metaria's power once again be weakening on her?_ A smile played upon his lips._ Perhaps all is not lost...I can still regain control...if I–_

Kunzite inhaled sharply, realizing that Mercury was no longer alone. He squinted to recognize the figure that was approaching. _A human...hmph. No concern to me._ It wasn't until the human male reached Dark Mercury that Kunzite could fully see his face. And what he saw made him gasp. _It-it can't be. It's Nephrite!_ Kunzite swallowed hard, narrowing his eyes. "So he is alive, and has been surviving in the human realm all these months?!" Trying to not concern himself with trivial matters, he focused all fo his attention on the scene before him. _But why is he there with Mercury?_

He watched in silence for a few minutes as Dark Mercury and Nephrite seemed to carry on a conversation. _So she knows him in this form... _As Mercury and Nephrite's expressions intensified, Kunzite felt a gripping sensation in his stomach. His suspicions were confirmed when Nephrite swiftly pulled her into his arms and Mercury did not pull away. Kunzite let out a raged snarl in surprise. Shock and anger and hatred seemed to take over his entire body for a few moments, causing him to be unable to process this information. "Nephrite–!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared, gritting his teeth and slamming his sword into the sheath. Trying to take a few moments to compose himself once more, his thoughts were all an angry blur. _Mercury. And Nephrite. Together. So, he has stolen her from me once more??!!!!!!!!_ _I won't have it. __**I WON'T HAVE IT!!!**_

For in the past life, Ami had indeed rejected Kunzite's feelings for her. But because of another. Because her heart belonged to Nephrite. And seeing it happen all over again, in a new body, in a new life, seeing history repeat itself once again, made Kunzite unspeakably enraged. "This cannot happen. I will not allow it again. Mercury is **mine**. She belongs to **me**. She is **mine**. She always **has** been, and always **will** be!!!" He furrowed his eyebrows darkly. "You'll pay for this, Nephrite." Kunzite suddenly had an idea, and felt himself smile at the thought of it. "Yes, you shall **pay**."

**Author's Note:** Hi, everyone! Sorry for the chapter being so short, but the next chapter should be up very soon, because it will be from the other point of view, the conversation between Ami and Nephrite on the river bank! I just felt that we should see how Kunzite is feeling at this time. Please look forward to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Makoto ran blindly through the streets of Tokyo, having long since broken their transformations. No one spoke, but they all knew what their destination was:

Their safe haven, Crown Karaoke.

They finally slowed their pace as they descended the stairs and stepped through the automatic doors. Minako adjusted the baseball cap on her head, not wishing to have her fans recognize her at this inopportune moment. Motoki came out from behind the counter and smiled tentatively, studying the girl's stony expressions. "Hi, girls. Is...everything okay?"

Before any of them could answer, Makoto came bursting through the entrance, ramming forcibly into Motoki. Startled, Motoki asked, "Mako-chan, are you all right?" He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Mako buried her face in his chest, too hysterical to speak. Motoki's eyes widened as he realized by the sudden dampness on his shirt that Mako was crying. He patted her softly on the back, and bowed his face closer to hers. "Mako-chan, would you like some tea? I often find that when I'm upset it helps calm me down."

Mako lifted her head slightly and nodded, rubbing the tears from her line of vision. Minako raised her eyebrows, feeling a tiny smile play upon her lips. She motioned to the other girls to follow her into the secret karaoke room, feeling they should leave the couple in peace.

"Um, Mako-chan, we'll be inside if you need us," Usagi mumbled before following Rei and Minako.

Motoki smiled encouragingly as he put an arm around Mako and gently guided her into the back room. Once she was seated, he quickly bustled about gathering the tea and cups. He set a piping mug in front of Mako before sitting down.

Glancing at the solemn girl who sat across from him, Motoki said quietly, "Mako-chan?"

Mako kept her tear-filled gaze to her folded hands in her lap. "I...I don't usually cry like this, you know. I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother," Motoki said firmly. "You're upset. You need to let it out." He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Mako-chan, if you need someone to talk to, I'm a pretty good listener. I promise to keep it a secret."

Makoto took a shaky breath, moving her hands from her lap to warm them on the mug. "Well...you already know that I transform into Sailor Jupiter, right? Um...I'm not the only one. My friends fight with me as soldiers of justice."

Motoki nodded. "Usagi-chan and the others, right?" Seeing Mako's look of surprise, he quickly added, "I had guessed. I mean, you guys are always together, and sometimes your discussions look pretty serious."

Makoto bit her lip. "Well, you guessed right. The five of us–we have another comrade, the girl you saw earlier–have been battling evil for quite awhile. But not too long ago, our battles grew more difficult than we could ever imagine. The enemy has managed to get their hold over one of us–Ami-chan. They kidnaped her and turned her evil." She wiped a fresh tear from her eye, and Motoki reached out and squeezed her hand.

"We were able to reach her and turn her back to normal for several months," Makoto continued, "But recently, the Dark Kingdom's powers have grown stronger, and so has their hold on Ami. No matter what we've tried, we can't seem to reach her. We're scared about what may happen next!" She hiccuped, and another few tears trickled down her face.

"So that explains it," Motoki breathed, hardly able to believe what he had just heard, "That's why Ami-chan has been acting so strangely. Mako-chan, I'm so sorry. I really wish there was something I could do..."

Mako shook her head. "There isn't anything _anyone _can do..."

Motoki tightened his grip on her hand. "I may not be able to help you fight the dark forces, Mako-chan. And I may not be able to bring Ami-chan back to you and your friends. But I can do _one _thing–be there for you."

Mako lifted her eyes and stared at him. Finally, she gave a tiny smile. "Thank you, Motoki-kun," she whispered, clasping his hand and stroking it with her thumb. "It hepls to have someone else there for me, to have people around me. But then...I feel sad...who's going to be there for Ami-chan? She refuses to let us help her, but she must be suffering, on the inside..."

Motoki furrowed his eyebrow. _Doesn't she know about Naito? _He wondered. Then he shook his head, and continued to console the Soldier of Jupiter.

* * *

Usagi buried her face in her hands, muffling the sobs that escaped her throat. Rei and Minako sat on either side of her, Rei burying her face into the Princess' shoulder, trying to hide her own crying. Minako had her arm wrapped tightly around Usagi's shoulders, shedding no tears herself, but still deeply disturbed.

Luna was also crying, and Artemis tentatively approached her. "Luna?" When the plushie didn't answer, he simply put his head towards hers and gave her a hug to comfort her.

The group sat like that for almost an hour, barely anyone speaking except to offer words of comfort to one another. Finally, Rei lifted her head. "I just don't understand how our plan failed. I-I..." she trailed off.

Minako turned her head towards Rei. "I think it's because her powers are much stronger this time. She's out of control. She's far worse than she was when Kunzite possessed her with the darkness."

Usagi sniffled and sat up. "As much as we're hurting, upset over losing Ami-chan to evil, I think that Ami-chan's pain is far worse."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

Usagi wiped her eyes. "Last time, when the spell was almost broken, and we were fighting each other, Ami was struggling the entire time. It was like she was crying. And after she was back to normal, she despised herself for the evil deeds she had committed. She's suffering, just like how I suffer when I try to resist the will of Serenity."

Minako patted Usagi on the shoulder. "You may be right about that..." she murmured absently.

* * *

How long?

How long had she stood there, gazing at the lake's glassy surface, her eyes hollowly studying every ripple and shimmer? It seemed almost an eternity, and Ami began to feel as if she had always done this, just been mesmerized by the glowing water. But in reality, it had only been a few short hours. After the strenuous battle against Kunzite and the Sailor Soldiers, and then the strange, disturbing visions, Ami sought refuge at this lake, to calm herself and collect her thoughts.

_What __**was**__ that?_ She thought desperately. _Those-those visions...was that all they really were? They felt familiar, somehow...almost as if it all had happened before. Could they have been...my __**memories**__?_ Ami vigorously shook her head. _No, they couldn't have been..._she clenched her gloved fists.

"Ami."

Ami turned, startled, to find Nephrite standing behind her. "Nephrite?"

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Nephrite asked, gesturing to the big, empty pond.

Dark Mercury just shrugged. Nephrite wrapped his arms around her, frowning when he realized she was icy to the touch. "Aren't you cold?"

Ami shrugged again, not meeting his gaze, instead staring at the dirt-packed ground. "How did you find me?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "I'm sure no one else knows where I am."

It wasn't easy." Nephrite let go of her, and slid his coat off of his back, draping it across her shoulders. "I've been all over town. Motoki's probably beside himself, wondering where I ran off to. What have you been doing?"

Ami brushed a blue strand of hair from her eyes. "Thinking. A lot has happened to me today..."

Nephrite nodded. "To me, too. That's why I've been looking for you." He cleared his throat, nervously adjusting the muffler around his neck as he chose his words carefully. "I had...I had a strange...vision, I guess you could call it."

Ami finally lifted her head, suddenly interested.

"In it, I was a Shittennou again. But that's not all. You-you were in it, too." He took a deep breath. "We were walking through some kind of...courtyard, a place I can't quite remember, but at the same time, do. The whole thing felt so real, like it had actually happened." He paused, waiting for her reaction.

"I had a similar vision."

Nephrite looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I had the_ exact _same vision you just described. It-it felt real to me, too. I don't understand it."

Nephrite shrugged. "Neither do I. But at least I know I haven't lost my sanity." He paused for a moment, then asked, "When did you have the vision?"

"Earlier today. While I was fighting...them." Dark Mercury snarled, slamming her fist into her palm, caught once again in the fury of her loss. "I was winning, too. My plan worked like a charm, Well...almost." She scowled. "If Venus hadn't interfered, the Princess' power would have been **mine**!" Gritting her teeth, she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else, "I suppose _she_ will have to be my next target."

Nephrite's eyes widened. Gripping Ami by the shoulders, he looked her straight in the eye. "Ami! Please...stop this!" He firmly shook her shoulders, trying to snap her out of her rampage. "This _isn't _the real you!"

Dark Mercury quirked an eyebrow, not understanding his meaning. "What do you mean? Of _course_ this is the real me. This is who I am, Nephrite."

"This isn't what you want!" Nephrite shouted.

"Yes, it is!"

"No!" He shook his head sadly. He lowered his voice, speaking more gently, "No, it isn't."

Ami inhaled sharply, the cold night air seeping into her lungs like an icy waterfall. "...What are you trying to say?" When Nephrite didn't answer, Ami roughly pulled away from his reach. "_What_ are you not telling me, Nephrite?!"

Nephrite stood for a moment in silence, carefully choosing his words. "You can't do this to yourself Ami. You can't keep living this lie. You love them. You love _all_ of them. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, even Sailor Venus! They're your friends, your family! You _couldn't_ hurt them. If you did, you'd only be killing yourself in the process."

Ami began to smile, as if realizing this was all Nephrite's little joke. "Stop teasing me, Nephrite. You know I don't _care_ about the Sailor Soldiers. All they mean to me s a source of power. And something fun to kill--"

"Ami, stop!" Nephrite cried desperately, taking her hands in his own, "This is what I mean! This cut-throat killer is not who you are! The_ real_ Ami loves life. She's kind, and warm, and gentle, and can't stand to see others suffer! Remember the day we found Fluffy? You spotted that little kitten, and when you realized she had been abandoned, you encouraged me to care for and look after her! You taught me how to _care_, Ami. You taught me how to _love_!"

"A weak moment, I assure you," Darkury spat coldly.

Nephrite shook his head. "No, not weak, Ami, strong! That's why I can't stand to see you like this!"

Dark Mercury's heavily lined eyes widened. "It's true," she whispered, staring at Nephrite with an unreadable expression. It seemed to be made of fear, loneliness, sadness, shock, anger...and hatred.

"It's true, isn't it?" She repeated, her voice now shaking. "You're just like all the others. You don't _care _about me. You won't be there for me. You just want me to be the sweet and perfect little Ami-chan who never says a bad word or does anything wrong. You're _just like_ all the others! You _say_ you care, and yet you abandon me the instant I do anything to displease you." She narrowed her eyes. "Just like the Soldiers."

"That's not true!" Nephrite cried out in exasperation, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I'm doing this _because_ I care about you! Ami, I _love_ y--"

"_Don't say it!!_" Ami screamed, slapping his hand away and taking a step backwards. "Don't you dare--" she sputtered, fury taking over her entire body, "how could–I-I never want to see you again!!"

Her last sentence stunned Nephrite like a slap in the face. Disbelieving, unable to _accept_ that she had spoken those words, he tried to step closer to her. "Ami..." he whispered softly.

"Go away!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, clutching her chest with a gloved hand. Closing her eyes for a moment, she said in a much softer voice, "Just...go away."

Realizing that he could say no more, that he could _do_ no more, Nephrite numbly turned and walked away.

For the next few minutes, the Soldier of Mercury stood on the riverbank silently, once again memorizing every ripple and shadow upon the lakes surface. She was jolted out of her reverie when she felt something wet sting her cheek. Lifting a shaky hand to her face, her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she realized tears were streaming down her face. _Nephrite's gone...I drove him away..._

Making no move to wipe the tears that flowed freely from her clouded eyes, Ami fell to her knees, stunned and cold at what she had done. Wrapping Nephrite's jacket more tightly around herself, Dark Mercury sobbed in distress into the silent night air.

**Author's Note: **I am so, so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I got so busy with schoolwork and homelife that this fanfic became bottom priority. I hope you like this chapter, and I apologize for the long wait!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Ami rolled over onto her side, pulling her blue afghan closer to her chin. She had been lying like that for hours, pulling the curtains shut tight to block out every beam of light that might otherwise flow into her room. This Ami preferred to be in absolute darkness, especially when she was feeling uncharacteristically depressed.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe what had happened to her a few hour ago–she refused to believe it. But no matter how much she tried to deny it, tried to pretend it was all a lie, she couldn't. Nephrite was gone. He'd abandoned her.

No–that wasn't true. He hadn't abandoned her–Ami had driven him away. She had driven the man she loved away. And she loathed herself for it.

_How could you?_ A soft voice whispered inside her mind. Dark Mercury knew who that little voice belonged to–her good side. She clenched her fists, trying to block out her words. _Why did you do it? Nephrite was only trying to help. He cares about you. He cares about __**me.**_

_It's his fault,_ Darkury spat back, sitting upright and fully ready to argue with herself. _He doesn't love __**me**__, he just loves the devoted little Ami I used to be. Just like everyone else...he was going to leave me sooner or later, anyways. I could sense it. That's why I broke up with him._

_You're lying..._the voice whispered.

Dark Ami growled, throwing one of her old stuffed animals from the bed across the room. With a defeated sigh, she flung herself back onto her pillows.

* * *

Nephrite somehow managed to drag himself back to Crown Karaoke. Shoulders slumped, he stumbled into the main room, barely acknowledging Motoki's presence.

"Naito-kun." Motoki said, approaching him, "Where have you been?"

Nephrite shrugged, inching towards his bedroom. "Sorry. I-I just went for a walk," he said evasively. "Um, I'm feeling pretty tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

In one swift movement, Motoki stepped in front of Nephrite. "We need to talk."

"Seriously, Motoki. I don't feel like talking. Not right now." He tried to squeeze past him.

Motoki held out his arm to block Nephrite's way. "Yes, now. I'm sorry, Naito. I don't like butting into other people's business, but, well...Usagi-chan and her friends are upset. _Mako-chan_ is distraught. Somehow you're involved. I need to know what's going on."

Nephrite began to shake his head, but then stopped short. Motoki seemed like a pretty good guy, and it _was_ getting pretty hard to hold everything in. Suddenly he remembered something Mamoru had once said to him._ "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can confide in Motoki. He's a good person."_

Nephrite swallowed hard. "...All right. If you're sure you want to know." Motoki looked at him steadily, nodding firmly. "Well, first of all, I tried to tell you before, my real name is not Naito. It's Nephrite. And...I'm not really from here." He took a deep breath and began to tell Motoki his incredible story.

* * *

Queen Beryl inhaled deeply, allowing the dark energy to flow through her as she approached the crystal dominion of Queen Metaria. Jadeite and Beryl's shadow, Kuroki Mio, flanked either side of her.

Mio's eyes widened in awe as the enormous rock began to pulse with a deep crimson light, casting a red glow on the entire cavern and those inside of it.

Jadeite swallowed hard, furrowing his eyebrows. "The Great Evil..." he murmured somewhat fearfully, casting a furtive glance to his beloved Queen.

Beryl, eyes never moving from the glowing stone, smiled in triumphance. "At last!! Queen Metaria's power will be mine for the taking!!"

Unbeknownst to the trio that was transfixed by the power, three others observed the scene with rather different reactions. Mamoru and Zoicite hovered on the outskirts of the cave dwelling, each frozen in horror. "Queen Metaria," Mamoru whispered, gritting his teeth. _Usagi!_ He cried in his mind.

_Beryl,_ Zoicite thought, clenching a fist, _I cannot allow you to win._

Kunzite, who had also been observing, though from a safe distance, turned on his heel with a swish of his luxurious cape. _This power, it can only spell trouble. _He walked down the cave path swiftly. _I have more important things to think of. _He smirked evilly. _A score I have to settle._

* * *

The next morning, Nephrite decided to walk the streets of Tokyo, to clear his mind. Or so he told himself. It was really to look for Ami, to see if he could find her at any of her usual spots...no such luck. _She's probably hiding out,_ he realized, _Planning her...revenge._

It sent shivers down his spine just thinking about it.

He checked his watch, wondering if Motoki would miss him. _He was pretty understanding when I spoke to him..._Nephrite recalled.

"_You did the right thing, Naito-kun," Motoki had uttered with a sad smile after he heard Nephrite's tale, "Or should I say Nephrite."_

"I did the right thing..." He repeated to himself, his tongue thick with despondence. He kicked a stray pebble with his tennis shoe. _**I did the right thing...**_

Then why did it feel so awful?! Why did he feel like dying?! He ruined everything. He forced Ami to leave. He forced her to make an impossible decision. After all, she can't control the darkness that consumes her. He was too hard on her. Too hard...

Suddenly, Nephrite heard screams and the sound of an explosion. He automatically shielded his face with his arms as smoke and sparks flew past him. When he uncovered his eyes he squinted. The smoke was clearing, and a figure was emerging from the shadow.

Kunzite lifted his chin a fraction and smiled with malice. Nephrite took a step forward on the sidewalk. "Kunzite!" He choked out, automatically taking on a defensive stance.

The eldest Shittennou began to draw his steely blade. "So you still live, Nephrite. But not for long." In one swift motion, he came forth with a swing of his saber. Nephrite quickly ducked, twirling around to his former brother's other side. He barely dodged two more blows, diving out of the way and clutching a lamp post for support.

Kunzite grunted, lifting his sword for a deadly strike. Nephrite lifted his hands, a blade suddenly materializing in his now gloved hands. As he blocked his enemy's weapon, Nephrite's transformed blue eyes widened. Red cloak, crimson tunic, sliver sword–he had regained his Shittennou form.

Flashing a cocky smirk at Kunzite, Nephrite pushed back with his sword and swung with full force. Kunzite stumbled backwards, an ebony lock of hair falling into his shocked face. "Impossible," he muttered viciously, his eyes unnaturally wide.

Before Nephrite could respond, a bright burst of light suddenly engulfed his body, stripping him of the Shittennou power as quickly as it had come. He stared down at his hands, a new fear settling in. He was facing Kunzite, and he was powerless.

Kunzite regained his composure, re-sheathing his blade. "So, I see you have regained your powers." He smirked superiorly. "Or partially, at least." He suddenly narrowed his eyes, a steely threat blazing behind them. "But know this, Nephrite: Mercury is _mine._" He then vanished with a flip of his cape, an evil laugh ringing in the air.

Nephrite quickly stepped forward. "Kunzite!" he called out in vain. His eyes fell to the ground. "What did he mean by that?" He wondered, setting his jaw. _Well, whatever he meant,_ he decided, _I don't like it._

* * *

Minako absentmindedly twirled the orange straw in her hand, studying the bubbles that fizzed to the top of her soda glass. Something was in the air. Something she didn't like...

Rei lifted her head, furrowing her eyebrows as the two cat guardians paced the yellow table. "Do you feel that...?" She murmured, sharing a glance with the Soldier of Venus.

Minako nodded. Usagi's slightly pink and tired eyes widened. "Is it another youma?"

Rei shook her head. "No...but it's an ominous presence...something's moving."

Luna nodded. "The nemy is growing stronger."

Artemis' green eyes widened fearfully. "It's Queen Metaria!!"

Usagi's hand automatically flew to her moon brooch, no doubt thinking of the crystal and the dark connection the two share.

Mako quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, what is it? Is it the Crystal?"

Usagi shook her head fervently. "No, but I'm worried. If her power grows any stronger, will I be able to fend off the Princess?" _Will Ami be able to fend off her darkness..._she worried silently.

Luna began, "I don't know, Usagi. But your heart is strong. Your love for your friends and your planet will outweigh the Princess' thirst for revenge if you believe enough. I'm sure of it!"

Usagi smiled thinly, still fingering her locket. Mako cocked her head, a sudden thought striking her. "Say, Minako," she started, "You remember the past life the most. Do you remember Serenity being so...cruel? I mean, she and Usagi seem to be polar opposites."

Minako put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "...No. She is very different now. The Princess Serenity we knew and loved was kind, sweet...a lot like our Usagi-chan." Minako suppressed a sudden giggle. "Only not as ditzy."

Usagi jutted out her lower lip in a pout. "Minako-chan!" She admonished.

The foursome broke out into a subdued laugh, and miles away, in the Dark Kingdom, two men observed their conversation. Zoicite projected the viewing beam for his Master, Mamoru smiling slightly at the sight of Usagi. As the pair watched them, Mamoru muttered, "Usagi...she's going through so much right now..."

Zoicite's pale blue eyes were transfixed on the vision, but not on the princess Mamoru spoke of. His soulful gaze took in the form of another princess...one that, to him, at least, was far more beautiful than Serenity. "Mm-hm," he murmured absently as Minako's already stunning features lit up with her gentle giggle. Zoicite inhaled sharply, mesmerized by her loveliness.

Mamoru turned to his friend, wondering why he was so quiet. His eyes widened inquisitively at Zoicite's hypnotized stare. "Zoicite?" he whispered, then, smiling slightly, decided it was a lost cause.

* * *

Ami sat up swiftly, flinging her bangs from her eyes. "I need to snap out of it," she ordered herself. She stood and brushed off her skirt, striding over to her desk where her book bag rested. Digging through it she produced her creamy pink cell phone and snapped it open, punching in the number she had come to know so well.

Usagi flipped open her phone on the first ring. Her fellow soldiers interest perked up to find out who was on the other end. "Hello?" Usagi's breath caught in her throat when she heard whose voice came next. "A-Ami-chan?" she choked out.

Rei and Mako's eyes widened, Minako merely bit her lip and leaned forward in her chair, all three straining to hear.

Usagi's face had clouded over as she took in Dark Mercury's instructions. With a final, "I understand," she slammed her cell shut. She turned to the other girls, steadying herself. "It was Ami-chan. She wants to meet us at the lake in thirty minutes. She says it's time."

Rei rose to her feet, her eyes blazing. "I say we go."

Mako stood as well. "I'm with you."

Minako got up from her seat. "Me, too."

Usagi stood slowly, clenching her fists. "We have to finish this." The soldiers all nodded in unison, then raced towards the staircase.

* * *

When Mamoru saw the girls run out of Crown Karaoke, he swiftly turned to Zoicite. "I have to go. I need to help Usagi. Who knows what Dark Mercury has planned--!!"

He raced towards the door to exit his quarters. Zoicite grabbed him, roughly forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Master, wait!!" He took a deep breath. "...I think only one person can help them now." He said quietly. Mamoru cocked a brow at his cryptic message, waiting for an explanation.

* * *

Nephrite leaned back on his bed, placing on hand behind his head and the other on top of the sleeping kitten on his stomach. He stroked Fluffy's soft fur, only comforted a little by her gentle purring. _I did the right thing..._ he told himself again, fighting off the heavy feeling that had settled on his heart. _I __**did**__ the __**right**__ thing!! Ami is out of control, she needs to realize it! Staying with her...pretending to support her evil wishes about domination and keeping quiet was only making everything worse! It couldn't go on any longer...I had to at least __**try**__ and make her listen.._.

He nodded slowly. "Yes...I tried my best...I only did it because..." he closed his eyes, and a vision of Ami in that pale blue dress came to his mind again, "Because I love her..." As he uttered that last word his fingers began to tingle again, his body emitting a bright white light. He felt himself smile slightly, knowing what was coming. Fluffy hissed softly, scampering off of Nephrite's stomach and retreating under the bed, spooked by the sudden light.

Nephrite rose to his feet slowly, fingering his cape. "Again? How does this keep happening...?"

Before he could dwell on it any longer, however, piano music flooded his ears, and Zoicite's wavery form in appeared before him in Soul Flight. "Nephrite!" He said urgently, his shape cutting in and out, "Mercury is placing another attack on the Soldiers."

Nephrite gasped, blue eyes wide. He was silent for an instant, then nodded firmly. "I have to stop her."

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Ami tucked a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear and pulled her long-sleeved black shirt tighter over her wrists. She paced back and forth across the rocky river bank. Her very pose was threatening; and when she narrowed her dark eyes the effect doubled.

"Ami-chan!" Dark Ami turned to the sound of Usagi's voice as she arrived on the scene, flanked by Rei, Minako, and Makoto.

Ami folded her arms across her chest. "Finally," she murmured viciously. Lifting her chin a fraction, she called out, "Let's finish this, my _friends._ Show me what you got."

Usagi turned to her comrades and nodded firmly. "Are you ready, everyone?" She twirled her hands in front of her face. "Moon Prism Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Make-up!"

Bright pink ribbons wrapped around Usagi's body. In a burst of light she transformed into Sailor Moon.

Orange and red flames rose around Rei, burning her street clothes into the garb of Sailor Mars.

A bolt of lighting hit Makoto, her pants and tee exploding into Sailor Jupiter's green uniform.

Minako struck a pose as gold glitter twirled around her entire body, turning her into Sailor Venus.

"My turn," Ami snarled, clashing her wrists together in front of her chest. "Dark Power...Make-up!!" Midnight blue rose petals and black light enveloped her form, melting her skirt and top into the menacing costume of Dark Mercury. She pulled out her long and deadly ice blade. "Who first?"

Sailor Mars charged forward with scarlet flames, hurling them at Ami. Mercury blocked the blow with her sword, grabbed Rei's arm, and kicked her sharply in the shin. With a cry of pain, Rei sank to the ground.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried. She lifted her Moonlight Wand to the sky. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

As the pink beams zoomed towards Ami, Minako crept up behind her and struck out with her Love Chain. Ami concentrated, then hurled dark energy from her body, causing Sailor Moon and Venus to be flung backwards.

"Jupiter Thunder Bolt!" Makoto leaped through the air with her Sailor Star Tambourine.

Ami swung her sword with full force, sending ice crystals ever which way. As each Soldier fell to the ground in turn, Ami let out a maniacal laugh. "It's no use, girls," she said tauntingly, "It's over." She lifted her blade.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried out, struggling to stand. "Ami-chan, we're so sorry! We know you're hurting! We don't want you to suffer!"

Mako lifted her head. "Please, Ami-chan! We're your friends!"

Rei sat up, fighting back tears. "We love you, Ami-chan! All we want is for you to be happy and safe!"

Mercury's heavily lined eyes widened ever so slightly, and she took a step backwards. Her friends' words rung throughout her head over and over in an angry swirl.

"_We're sorry!"_

"_All we want is for you to be happy!"_

"_We love you, Ami-chan!"_

Ami lifted a hand to her temple, her darkness trying to suppress the light. She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head. "No..." she moaned, "Stop it! Stop it!!" She grasped her sword more tightly, and raised it once more. "I WON'T LISTEN!!" She began to swing.

"Ami, stop!"

Dark Mercury turned her head sharply at the sound of Nephrite's voice. She saw that he was standing several feet away. Her heart skipped a beat when she took him in, her eyes widening when she noticed he was in his Shittennou form. Many questions ran through her mind, but the only one she spoke aloud was, "What are you doing here?! This is none of your concern. Go home."

The other Senshi were shocked, to say the least, to see Nephrite standing before them, alive and well. But they were even _more_ shocked to see that Ami seemed to know this already, that she seemed to know _him_ quite well.

"What's going on?" Mako murmured in Usagi's ear, "Nephrite was dead! We saw Beryl kill him!"

Usagi furrowed her brow. "What's even weirder is that he and Ami-chan..."

Minako rose to her feet, helping the Princess to stand. "Keep your guard up!"

Rei, who had been completely silent, stood up, an odd expression on her face. "No..." she said quietly, "He's here to help us...I can sense it."

Makoto cut her eyes to Sailor Mars. "...What?!"

Nephrite and Dark Mercury each stood rooted to the ground, their eyes boring into each other. "Ami..." Nephrite began, taking a tentative step towards her. "Don't do this. You can step off of this path of evil right now, I know you can!"

Ami shook her head and growled, "No! Nothing you say matters to me anymore. Go away."

"Ami, you can't kill you're friends! You won't, it will destroy you!" He came closer still, "Please, come back to us!" He reached out his hand. "It's not too late, Ami." He whispered, his blue eyes pleading. "Take my hand. Please. I believe in you."

Darkury inhaled sharply, his words striking a chord in her soul no matter how she tried to fight it.

She stared blankly at his outstretched hand, trying to process her emotions. "Wh-what?" She murmured. Slowly, almost timidly, she began to lift her hand to reach his.

Suddenly, her eyes shone a deep black, and she placed the hand instead to her chest. "No–you're lying. It's too late for that. It's too late for you." Her eyes scanned the other Soldiers as she murmured her next words. "It's too late for all of you." She wrapped her hands tightly around the hilt of her ice blade.

Slowly, with an almost hypnotic gleam in her eye, Dark Mercury stalked towards Nephrite, clutching her blade firmly in a defensive position. Nephrite shook his head, too shocked and hurt to speak for a moment. "Ami..." he finally choked out, reaching out a hand, "No. You can't do this. Stay right where you are." When she didn't relent, Nephrite said firmly, "Put down your sword."

Disregarding the Shittennou's request, Ami thrust her hand out in her battle stance. "No! Don't you see, Nephrite?! This is all your fault. We were supposed to be together and you betrayed me! You betrayed me–!! I cannot forgive you."

"Ami, listen to me! I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean...I just–I just was trying..." Nephrite trailed off, realizing that his words wouldn't sink in. Her darkness was too strong. Nothing he said could change her mind. Taking a deep breath, he felt he knew what he must do. "... Fine. You're right. I don't deserve to live." He spread his arms out wide in a defeated gesture.

Maybe he did deserve to die. Maybe he deserved to die by Ami's hands. "Kill me. I-I won't stop you."

The fallen Senshi gasped in dismay as Ami held out her sword to Nephrite's throat, the tip mere centimeters from his collarbone. Her already dark eyes unreadably clouded, she gave one of her trademark evil smiles.

Nephrite took a shaky breath, and decided to look her in the eyes one last time. The beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had fallen in love with so many months before, he tried to memorize them. With a heartbroken smile, he parted his lips to whisper, "I'll always love you, Ami." He then closed his eyes to await the blow that was to come.

But it never did.

When Nephrite dared to open his eyes, he saw Ami still standing there, he blade still aimed at his throat. But her entire stance was different; her body was quivering, her sword shaking and her eyes filled with tears and fear. She gasped, and two tears fell down her cheeks. Nephrite furrowed his brow. What was going on?

Usagi and Mako uttered surprised cries, and Rei's eyes widened. "Why is she just standing there?" The Soldier of Mars whispered. _Unless..._

Nephrite took a step backwards from her weapon, noting that she didn't seem to notice or care. Gazing at her with concern, he whispered gently, "Ami...?"

More tears fell down her cheeks and sobs escaped her throat. Nephrite seized the chance and gently placed his hands over hers, lowering the blade slowly to the floor. It slid from her gloved hands with a dull thud. "Ami?" he repeated, peering down at her face.

Ami's eyes suddenly widened, and a flood of emotions came over her. "Nephrite–!!" She flung herself forcibly into his arms, unable to control her raspy sobs. Nephrite wrapped his arms tightly around her, patting her gently on the back.

"Ami..." he murmured into her icy blue hair.

"Nephrite," She hoarsely whispered into his tunic, "I'm–I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in his chest, eyes squeezed shut.

Nephrite hushed her. "I'm sorry, too, Ami. It was partly my fault. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly, I didn't mean to turn you away– I really thought I was doing what was best for you!" He shook his head, "I was just trying to help you! Because...because I love you, Ami. I never want to hurt you!"

Suddenly, Ami's body began to glow with a bright, pale blue light. "Ami?" Nephrite said in confusion.

The Sailor Soldier's gasped in unison. "What's happening?" Minako wondered, sharing a glance with Usagi.

Rei shook her head, not daring to believe it. "I-I think it's..."

As the glowing subsided, Nephrite bowed his head and whispered, "Ami?"

Mercury stirred a little bit in his tight embrace, her eyes still closed. "Naito-kun..." she murmured in her ordinary, slightly higher-pitched voice.

Nephrite inhaled sharply. Had he heard right?

After another few moments, Ami finally lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at his face for a minute, her eyes focusing in on his features. "N-Nephrite...?" She whispered in confusion.

Rei gasped. "Could it be...?"

Usagi took a step forward. "It's our Ami-chan!!"

Nephrite gently unlocked his arms around her and looked at her piercingly. Ami shook her head slightly. "Nephrite...I thought--I thought you were dead..." she murmured almost sleepily, still stunned from the day's actions. Then she gazed deeply into the haunting eyes she had come to love so much. Though a different color, there was no mistaking them. "Naito-kun!" She uttered in shock. "You're-you're him! I-maybe I had already guessed..." She mumbled. Her eyelids began to droop. "I'm so confused..."

But when she looked down, her eyes snapped open in shock. She was in her Dark Mercury garb! She lifted her head in a sudden jolt. She stared wordlessly at Nephrite, her expression resembling that of a startled fawn. Her gaze was accusing; as if she felt he had committed some sort of crime. "I knew it–!" She cried out, ripping herself from his arms and racing off.

"Ami!" Nephrite stood frozen for a moment, half-glancing at the stunned Sailor Soldiers before running after her.

* * *

A few minutes later he found her sitting on the riverbank, now in her human form. She had her knees pulled into her chest, her chin resting upon her folded arms. She only removed her gaze from the rocky ground when Nephrite sat down beside her. "What happened to you?" She asked, though not very interested.

He realized she was referring to the fact that he was human again, no longer a Shittennou. He shrugged. "I haven't really gotten the knack of controlling my powers. They kind of come and go sporadically." He paused, then leaned over to her. "Do you want to talk?" Ami just shrugged, her gaze once again to the ground.

"...Why are you alive?" She finally asked, turning to look at him. "I saw you die. Beryl killed you with your own sword."

"She didn't really kill me," Nephrite explained, "She just...killed my powers, so to speak. She sent me to the human world as a punishment for failing her. It...it _felt_ like a punishment at first. I hated myself for the longest time. I was _disgusted_ with my human form. Over and over again I wished I could die."

Ami inhaled sharply, averting his eyes. "...A bit like how_ I'm _feeling right now."

Nephrite frowned, trying to think of a way to comfort her. "You want to know why I stopped hating myself? Why I stopped hating _everything_? Because of you, Ami. You were always there to help me and to make me feel better. I'm the person I am now because of _you._"

Ami chuckled bitterly. "You make me sound like a wonderful, _good_ person."

Nephrite was taken aback by her comment. "You _are_, Ami," he whispered, "You are a good person." He paused, noting the distraught look in her eyes as tears welled inside them. "Ami, it's _not_ your fault. Queen Metaria's evil energy was possessing you. You couldn't control it. I know, I was there! I saw how you suffered."

Ami cut her eyes to him, hiccupping slightly as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "It _is_ my fault! I've done more horrible and violent things to my friends, I know it! ...And you know it too, don't you, Nait–Nephrite? You know all about my evil, I'm sure of it."

Nephrite inhaled sharply, her suspicions more accurate than she could have known. He realized that denying it would only make things worse. "You're right, Ami. I was there when you would undergo your dark transformations. You know that you were in the Dark Kingdom for awhile before, right?"

Ami clenched a fist, disturbed by the very thought of being in that desolate cave. "I don't remember it," she muttered, though bracingly as if too disgusted to utter the words, "But I know I must have resided there for a time."

Nephrite nodded. "Yeah, well, we met a few times when you were there. Clashed might have been a better word. But anyways, when you became dark again, you remembered me, you recognized me in my human form. It was so comforting to have someone who knew my secret, to share my feelings of hatred for the world...!" Seeing Ami bite her lip, he quickly added, "It was wrong, I know. I probably encouraged your evil acts. But it was so confusing, at first I couldn't figure out who I was attracted to more, your light or dark side. But then, after getting to know you, the real you, I realized that the darkness was tearing you apart and was the exact opposite of your real heart. I knew I had to try and get you back, so that's why I came here." When he peeked at Ami to see her reaction, he felt saddened to see her expression. She lookd, for lack of a better word, sickened. Sickened and heartbroken. "I'm...I'm sorry, Ami. What I've done is wrong, and if you hate me and never want to see me again, I completely understand. I just want you to kno--"

His words died in his throat as Ami flung herself into his arms, her tears flowing freely down her face and broken sobs escaping her throat. As she tightened her grip around his neck, she whispered hoarsely, "Please, Nephrite, don't leave me!"

Nephrite cradled her in his arms, placing a soft kiss into her ebony hair. "Oh, Ami, I don't want to leave you. I just thought you were angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you," She whispered, "I'm angry at myself. I'm confused. I'm so confused. And, I'm scared...what if my darkness comes back?"

"Ami..." Nephrite began, pulling away to look her in the eyes. "If it does, I'll be there to help you. Your friends will, too. They've never given up on you, Ami. Not once."

Just then, a scream broke out through the rocky shoreline like a siren. Ami's head shot up and her eyes widened; the shrill cry belonged to Usagi. She struggled to her feet and took off for the opposite side of the beach in a sprint.

Nephrite stood up and ran after her. "Ami, wait up!"

* * *

As the two came upon the scene, they saw that several black-cloaked youma had cornered the four Senshi.

Ami came forward. "I have to help! Mercury Power!"

Her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized that even after a few moments had passed, she was still in her street clothes.

Nephrite narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Ami...?"

Rei, struggling with a youma a few feet away, saw what happened and inhaled sharply. "Ami-chan!"

Ami looked around, feeling lost for a second, then tried again. "Mercury Power!" She cried out in fear when she realized it wasn't working; her Senshi powers would not come.

Nephrite approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...Ami?" He whispered.

Ami lifted her eyes slowly and looked at him, her face completely frozen with fear and bewilderment.

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

Ami shook her head slightly, not believing what was happening. What was _wrong_ with her?

Growling softly, one of the youma rushed towards her frozen body and raised its hands in attack. "Ami!" Nephrite choked out, forcibly grasping her shoulders and whirling her around so that he was shielding her with his body. As the blast came head-on and Ami screamed in fear for his safety, a bright glow enveloped him, and his Shittennou blade materialized in his hand. With one swift motion, he cut through the air and deflected the beam.

The youma didn't stop there. Spreading its arms wide, tons of dark energy spikes jolted out towards Ami and Nephrite. Usagi and Rei cartwheeled in front of the couple.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" Hundreds of pink balls of light disintegrated the spikes.

"Akurou Taisan!" Talismans with bright red characters shielded them from the attack.

Usagi turned her head and met Nephrite's eyes. "Nephrite! I'm trusting you to protect Ami-chan while we fight them off!"

Nephrite nodded curtly and tightened his grip around Ami's waist, understanding his mission. Ami's eyes widened as she watched her friends stoutly defend her. "Usagi-chan," she murmured, feeling warm inside.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Minako cried, destroying one of the youma with a bright array of hearts.

Makoto waved a hand around herself. "Supreme Thunder!" A lightning bolt descended from the sky and struck down the youma.

The last of the youma sneaked up behind Nephrite and Ami. "Nephrite!" Ami shrieked, pointing to the monster. Nephrite reacted quickly, blasting it with a ball of energy from his hand. Ami lifted her head from his shoulder after the youma vanished.

Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Mako ran towards Ami and de-transformed. "Ami-chan," Usagi said gently when she reached her, "Is it really you?"

Ami took a shaky breath, stepping away from Nephrite to face the Soldiers. "I-I think so," she whispered brokenly. Her gaze swept over her friends, taking each of them in. Usagi was wearing an elated, almost unbelieving smile, Rei had tears in her eyes, Mako was smiling hesitantly, and Minako's expression was unreadable.

Ami blinked, and tears flowed down her face. "Everybody..." she said, her emotions overwhelming her. Then, suddenly, she flung herself into Usagi's arms.

"Ami-chan..." Usagi hugged her friend tightly, and Rei and Mako put their arms around the pair. Nephrite was touched, relieved that Ami was back to normal, back with her friends. His eye then caught Sailor Venus standing awkwardly back from the group, staring at Nephrite warily as if sizing him up. Nephrite wasn't surprised, he knew Venus had always been the more distrusting of the Senshi. He turned his head away from her and watched as Ami straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Rei firmly put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Ami-chan, maybe you should rest. You've been through a lot. Let's go back to Crown."

Ami nodded, allowing Mako and Rei to lead her away from the scene.

Nephrite watched, feeling torn and unsure of what he should do. Maybe he should just let her go with them, sort out her thoughts for awhile.

Ami then turned back her head to look at Nephrite. As her eyes caught his and he noted the turmoil reflected in them, he felt a pang in his heart and his Shittennou form faded away. His now brown eyes locked with her dark ones, seeming to share each other's sorrow. She felt a flutter of hope as Naito lifted a hand in a wave and smiled encouragingly.

Once she was out of his sight, Nephrite lowered his arm, wondering. Was Ami's darkness really gone, or did her true soul just manage to regain control for a short time, as it had before? Nephrite couldn't be sure. He wasn't even certain _Ami _was sure.

Not yet.

* * *

"Here you go, Ami-chan," Makoto said, setting a steaming mug of tea in front of her friend.

Minako stood off to the side by the small, plump red couch with her arms tightly folded across her chest and a pensive expression clouding her face. What was going on here? She wondered over and over. Was Ami all right? Was she herself? Could it be a trap? Somehow she didn't think so....But she swore on her honor as the Soldier and Princess of Venus that she would keep an eye on that girl.

Rei sat down beside Ami and touched her shoulder. "Are you all right, Ami-chan?" She asked gently.

Ami took a shaky breath, but forced a smile to show that she appreciated her friend's concern. "I-I'm not sure, Rei-chan," she admitted honestly, "I have no idea what's going on. I...I don't remember anything from when...from when--"

Usagi put a hand on her other shoulder, silently telling her she didn't have to continue.

Ami bit her lip and shook her head, feeling lost. Her entire manner expressed how distraught she was; her eyes were puffy, her skin was paler than usual, and she kept nervously placing her hands on the mug of tea to warm them, then removing them. "I just can't believe everything that's happened! How could this have happened again?! One minute, I'm fine, and then the next...." Ami choked back a sob, no longer trusting her voice.

"We know, Ami-chan," Mako said softly, sitting down in the chair across from her. "We don't understand it either. But, we're here for you. Whatever you need."

Luna padded forward, nodding her purple head. "Yes! Yes! We love you, Ami-chan, and we promise, we're going to take care of you!"

Ami's eyes widened, and once again tears threatened to spill from them. Her _friends_.....But still, she felt a heavy feeling settle in her chest as she remembered how only an hour before she had aimed a blade at their throats. She squeezed her eyes shut. "How can you _do_ this?!" She demanded in a strangled whisper. Ignoring the other Senshis' shocked looks, she continued, "How can you--all of you–be so loving and understanding when I almost killed you, and seemed to like it?!"

Rei shook her head fiercely. "That wasn't you, Ami-chan, that was Queen Metaria's power controlling you! You couldn't help it, we _understand_ that!"

"Do you?" Ami whispered. "Do you really? Do you know what it's like to feel so lost, so torn and afraid of what you might do next? I–I don't even know who I am anymore! I'm not sure if my darkness is gone, and it scares me to death!" She stopped and took a deep breath, continuing more quietly this time, "No one understands. No one _gets_ it. Not even me."

Rei turned her head sharply, too heartbroken to respond. Makoto sighed, feeling lost at what to do as she whispered her friend's name. But it was Usagi who broke the silence with a reply. "_I_ understand."

Minako opened her eyes and stood up more straightly, keen on hearing what the Princess had to say. Ami gasped, looking taken aback. "Usagi-chan...?" She murmured.

Usagi stood, looking uncharacteristically solemn. "I understand, Ami-chan," she repeated, stepping closer to the Soldier of Mercury, "Because I've been there. Whenever the Princess takes over, my body is consumed with her determination and hate, and I can't do anything about it! I fight as hard as I can, but her powers are always too strong for me. I sometimes hate myself for it, knowing that she's putting people in danger, but I have to remember that it's not my fault. It's not my fault I'm not in control." She looked Ami directly in the eye and whispered severely, "We both have to accept it. We have to accept that we can't always control what happens to us, and that Queen Metaria's evil hold on us is not our fault. We have to accept it, and move on."

Ami merely stared at her friend in shock. Sweet, loveable, and even _ditzy_ Usagi was giving her cutting, sensible advice! It was, well, different, to say the least.

Minako nodded firmly, coming forward to stand beside her Princess. "Usagi-chan is right. It's _not_ your fault. We don't hate you. We-we want to help you. Help you fight it."

Rei cut her brown eyes to Minako, surprised by the idol's sudden kindness. Then she smiled. _Everyone_ was on Ami-chan's side. "Right," she said with a strong smile. "We're not abandoning you. You mean way too much to us."

Makoto clamped a hand firmly on Ami's shoulder. "Just try and make us stay away."

Luna hopped onto Ami's other shoulder and smiled. "Yes, yes!"

Ami's lips formed into a tentative smile. But even though her friend's strong, encouraging words should have made her feel so much better, she couldn't shake the cold, numb feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

About two hours later, Ami announced that she was feeling tired and wanted to go home. Makoto immediately leapt to her feet and offered to walk her to her house. Ami merely nodded, too exhausted to argue.

As the door to the Secret Karaoke Room closed with a clack, Rei turned to the others. "We have _got_ to keep our eyes on her."

Usagi nodded, brushing a black pigtail over her shoulder. "We also have to be....delicate around her. Y'know, make sure that she's kept calm and feels loved. We don't want anything happening."

Luna paced the cream table. "Someone should always be with her. She seemed so....tired."

"That's to be expected," Minako said wisely, sharing a glance with Artemis. "She's been through a terrible ordeal."

Usagi shook her head, her eyes misting over. "Poor Ami-chan..."

* * *

Nephrite sighed, and placed his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared listlessly at Kamekichi.

Motoki furrowed his eyebrows in sympathy. "Ami-chan?" He guessed, positive he was right.

Nephrite sighed and shrugged. "I'm just so, well, worried about her. She called about twenty minutes ago and asked if she could talk to me, and she didn't sound like her usual, cheery self." He rubbed his temples with his fingers to will his stress away. "Not like her at all...."

Motoki frowned, hating to see all of his friends so glum. First Mako-chan, now Nait-er, Nephrite. He hoped it would all be resolved soon. "Poor Ami-chan. I think it's a good sign that she feels up to coming over here, though. I really think she needs to be around people, Nephrite. Trying to deal with something like this all alone would be a bad idea. She _needs_ you, Nephrite. I-I think it's better if she's never by herself."

Nephrite nodded. He was right. Ami did need him. His help, his support...his love. And he promised to give it to her. Everything he had.

Just then, the electronic doors slid open and Ami appeared, wearing a powder blue sweater and a white skirt with boots. Nephrite noticed that even though she smiled, it didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," He said carefully, afraid if he did too much, or followed his impulse to hug or kiss her that she might break. Instead, he gently took her by the hand. "Do you want to talk in my room?" He asked her softly. When she nodded, he lead her down the hallway and waved goodbye to Motoki.

Once the door was closed, he released her hand and Ami sank onto his bed. She sighed slowly, then seemed to perk up and forced a smile. "It's good to see you," She said after a moment, smoothing her skirt nervously.

Nephrite nodded and sat beside her. "It's good to see you, too." He placed a hand on her shoulder, then lifted it to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "So...how are you feeling?"

Ami merely shrugged, leaning her head so that it was resting on his shoulder, seeming to be comforted by his presence. Nephrite took the opportunity to gently place his arms around her. As he held her silently for a few moments, he closed his eyes and said a silent thank you that the real Ami, sad or not, was back.

Ami finally lifted her head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" Nephrite asked, cupping her chin in his hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Ami. I'm here for you. I _want_ to be here for you."

Ami inhaled and closed her eyes, once again sinking into his embrace. "That's what I needed to hear," She whispered, almost inaudibly, "I really need you Nephrite. You've been my rock through all of this." She paused for a moment, searching for the right words to describe what she was experiencing, "It's just so hard, not remembering things. I don't like this feeling. It's like there's a big black cloud in the back of my mind, masking some of my memories and keeping me from thinking clearly." She sighed once again, this time sounding a bit frustrated. "I don't know what to do."

Nephrite stroked the top of her head delicately, trying to sooth her. "You just need time, Ami. Time to heal. It's always hard at first, adjusting to such huge changes in your life, but you will. I know you will."

Ami lifted her eyes and said sadly, "I'm not sure about that, Nephrite. I-I'm not sure about _anything_ anymore.....not anything...."

Nephrite took her by the shoulders and said steadily, almost fiercely, "No! You can be sure about one thing. You can be sure about _me_. You can be sure about _this_: I love you, Ami. I love you, and I will never, ever abandon you." He shook his head firmly. "Not _ever_. You are the one thing in this whole world that matters to me."

Ami's eyes welled with tears at his bold declaration, and she kissed him softly on the lips to show her appreciation. When they pulled apart, she smiled wholly for the first time. "Thank you," she whispered.

Before Nephrite could respond, Fluffy, who had just crawled out of her basket from where she had been sleeping, stretched and yawned audibly. Ami heard the kitten's noise and giggled, stretching out her arms. "Oh, come here, little one! Oh, how you've grown!"

As Fluffy jumped into her lap and began purring like an outboard motor, Nephrite laughed. "She such a little attention-hogger," He said fondly, scratching Fluffy behind the ears. The kitten opened one blue eye at his remark and gave him a reproachful look.

"Uh-oh," Ami chuckled, "You're in for it, now!" Nephrite merely grinned and placed his arm around Ami's shoulders, grateful to the kitten for cheering her up.

* * *

A few days later, during the last period of class, Ami twirled her pencil nervously as she gazed out the window. She inhaled deeply, annoyed at how that depressed, heavy feeling still had not left her chest. She had been trying very, very hard to ignore her dark and murky thoughts and just throw herself back into a normal life, filled with her friends, studying, and school. She kept forgetting to leave being a Senshi out of that list, though even if her powers _were_ working, she doubted that she had the strength to fight even the weakest of Beryl's youma.

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Not that there had really been any youma the past couple of days. There had only been one or two fights, which she only knew about because either Rei, Makoto, or Usagi had been by her side constantly and had gotten the call while with her. She mentally added Nephrite to the list of her 'protectors' as he, too, seemed determined to make sure she was never alone.

Under normal circumstances, Ami might have protested to her friends' and boyfriend's great concern about her, but since she had been feeling so awful recently, she welcomed the company. And besides, she just didn't trust herself anymore. At least this way, if she turned Dark again, someone might be able to stop her.

Just then, the clock chimed, signaling the end of school. Ami slowly stood and grabbed her shoulder bag, heading out to the front gates. She lifted a hand when she saw Nephrite waiting for her, leaning against one of the stone walls.

Once she reached his side, he gallantly took her bookbag from her and slid his hand into hers. "Ready to go?"

Ami nodded, blushing when she remembered how the night before he offered to walk her home from school. Or rather, _insisted_. He was _so_ concerned about her, Ami couldn't help but feel flattered. Ignoring the shocked stares and hushed whispers from a clique of her schoolmates, no doubtedly commenting on how handsome Nephrite was or wondering what a hunk like _that_ was doing holding hands with the likes of _her, _Ami led him through the front gates.

After a few minutes of shared silence as the crossed the stone bridge, Ami bit her lip. Another thought had been eating away at her for the past few days once again popped into her mind. What was going on with her powers? She had to voice her fears to someone. "Nephrite? She brok in tentatively.

"Hm?" He turned to glance at her, slowing his pace just a bit.

"What-what do you think is wrong with me? About my powers, I mean?" She kicked a stray pebble with her foot. "I've been trying for days to transform, but nothing's working. I don't get it."

Nephrite wasn't sure what to say. He himself couldn't fathom what was going on. "I have no idea, Ami. But, y'know," he said thoughtfully, stroking his chin, "It's kind of the same thing with me. What is _up_ with my Shittennou powers? One minute, no matter how hard I concentrate, I can't get them to kick in, and the next minute, without even realizing it, I'm in full power! It is _so_ sporadic, I just can't figure it out."

Ami lowered her eyes to the ground. "I-I guess we're both in the same boat..." Suddenly, she stooped dead in her tracks and inhaled sharply, lifting a hand to her forehead.

"Ami–!!" Nephrite cried out, placing his arms around her firmly and steadying her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Ami leaned her head to his shoulder and took a shaky breath. "I...." she muttered, "I just feel so, so tired all of a sudden..."

Nephrite's eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he looked at their surroundings. "We're almost to your house. Are you sure you can make it? Maybe I should carry you...." He reasoned uncertainly.

Ami was quiet for a moment, steadying her breathing. When she finally stepped back, she shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I'll make it."

Nephrite looked doubtful, but didn't press the issue. Instead, her kept a firm hand around her waist as they approached her building. When they reached the threshold, Nephrite removed his hand from her waist to reach for the key from her bag and unlock the door for her. "Maybe you're just tired, Ami," He said as he placed the key in the lock, "I really think you should go to bed and get some sleep."

Ami didn't answer. Her eyelids slowly closed, and a loud ringing filled her ears. Her vision grew fuzzy, and she felt her knees give way to exhaustion.

"_Ami!!!_" Nephrite screamed as he watched her crumpled to the ground.

But Ami hadn't heard him. She was unconscious, lying helplessly on the doorstep, her boy emanating with dark light.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the two month wait, everyone! *Department of Backstory* October was a bad month. First, I caught a really bad cold, complete with horrid cough that lasted for three weeks, then my professors piled on the tests and term papers, and finally, someone tried to hack into my domain (I run over 40 Fanlistings) And so I had to scramble to move to a new domain name and convert to Enthusiast.

But, on the bright side, this story is almost complete! It is scheduled to have 15 Chapters total. I'm a little sad that it will be over soon, but it is going to play out completely, and it is actually waaaay longer and more developed than I had planned on it being back in 2004. I hope you look forward to it and are pleased with the outcome!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

"_Ami–!!!_" Nephrite screamed as she crumpled to the ground. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed that her body was giving off a strange dark glow. He sank to his knees, reaching out to tap her lightly on the face. His hand withdrew quickly when it felt how icy cold her skin was.

_Strange, _Nephrite noted,_ She was warm a few seconds ago._ Feeling a sense of panic seize the pit of his stomach, he gently placed one hand under her head and the other around her back."Ami, Ami, are you okay?" When Ami didn't respond, Nephrite took a shaky breath and leaned over so that his head was close to her face. _Well, she's breathing._ Nephrite realized, his heart starting to beat again. _She must be having a negative reaction to the darkness inside her heart._

He took a deep, shaky breath, running a hand roughly through his hair. He had to stay calm. He had to _do_ something. He had to _think_! Ami was counting on him. "Well, she's cold," he reasoned, "So I-I have to keep her warm." He quickly slipped his black coat from his shoulders and laid it across Ami, tucking it in at the sides. "What now?" he wondered aloud. "She needs help..." Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Of course!" Reaching into Ami's school bag, he withdrew her pink cell phone and dialed the only number he knew: Motoki's.

The seconds that passed as Nephrite waited for Motoki to pick up were agonizing. He sighed with relief when he heard Motoki's chipper voice answer. "Motoki," Nephrite gasped. "Thank God! Listen, I need help! Ami's collapsed–and–and I don't know what to do!"

Motoki's eyes widened as he stared at the receiver incredulously. "Ami-chan?" Composing himself, Motoki said calmly, "Don't worry, Nephrite, just stay calm and keep Ami-chan warm. I'm calling an ambulance so that she can go to the hospital. Where are you?"

"I'm at Ami's house," Nephrite replied, quickly scanning the area for the address before giving it to Motoki.

Motoki nodded. "Okay, the paramedics are on their way. Listen, I'll call the girls and meet you at the hospital."

After he hung up, Nephrite reached out his hand and stroked ami's face gently, trying, but failing, to bring some warmth back to her cheeks. "Hang on, Ami," He whispered, choking back the strange, prickling feeling that had suddenly appeared both in his throat and eyes. "You'll be okay. I'm here, and I'm going to take good care of you."

Ami had to get better. She _had _to.

* * *

In the lobby of the hospital, Rei, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Motoki, and Luna and Artemis, each one on their respected Senshi's shoulders, gathered together in a circle. There wasn't one person in the entire group who wore a smile on their face.

"What did the doctor say?" Rei asked Usagi, who had arrived at the hospital before she had.

Usagi wiped a tear from her eye. "He said that it was nothing to worry about, that Ami was just suffering from exhaustion. He said it was probably from running herself too ragged, like studying too hard and always taking care of herself while her mom's busy at the hospital."

Rei furrowed her brow. "But _we_ know better."

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Ami's mother?" Makoto wanted to know.

Usagi wrung her hands together. "On a business trip to America."

Minako bit her lip. "I don't think she'd be much of a help, anyway. No one can help Ami now. No one but herself."

Motoki thought hard for a moment before voicing a thought. "I'm not sure that's necessarily true," he began tentatively.

Usagi furrowed her brow, confused. "You mean someone can help Ami-chan? But who? Oh!" Realization dawned upon her petite features. "You mean Nephrite?"

Minako scoffed. "How can he help? Can we even trust him?"

Makoto shrugged sighing heavily. "I don't know what to believe, at this point."

Rei said, in a firm voice that surprised everyone, "We can trust Nephrite. I'm sure of it. And...I honestly believe he can help. He and Ami–they have a deep connection. One I'm not sure even we, her best friends can understand. But he won't hurt her," Rei added, seeing the look of dismay upon her friends' faces, "I'm sure of it. I can sense these things, and all I'm sensing from Nephrite right now is pain and anxiety. I can't feel any hostile feelings from him. Not anymore."

Minako set her jaw before asking, "Where is he now?"

* * *

Nephrite balled his hands into fists in his lap, leaning over in the chair that was situated next to Ami's hospital bed. "Hey, Ami," he said gently, reaching for her free hand. Her other arm was attached to an IV which dripped liquid into a tube every few moments. Nephrite hated being there. It just seemed so...stark and cold. But he couldn't leave. He couldn't bear to have Ami out of his sight. It had been several hours since she hd been brought to this..._hospital_, as the humans called it, and Ami hadn't woken up since. The doctors said it was nothing, but...how could they not notice? Didn't they see the faint etching of dark light that pulsated around the edges of Ami's body? Nephrite knew what ailed Ami...he just didn't know how to cure her.

"Ami," he whispered, his face inches from hers, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. I don't know what I can do to help, but...I'm not giving up on you, Ami. And you gotta promise me that _you_ won't give up, either."

Miles away from the hospital scene, in the depths of the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite held his sword aloft, unsheathed, and stared in shock at the scene before him.

He watched as Nephrite leaned down and kissed an unconscious Ami softly on the forehead. Kunzite was in pain from watching the scene, but not out of jealousy. No. He was in pain because Ami, beautiful, sweet, innocent Ami, was suffering. She was in a coma-like state, a mere shell of her usual vibrant and loving self...and it was all his fault. If he hadn't succumbed to his selfish desire and turned her to the dark side in an attempt to make her fall in love with him the way he was so in love with her...he felt horrible. It was as if a little piece of Shin, his soft and caring human self, had come back to life.

_It's all my fault..._Kunzite thought._ Can I possibly help her? _Yes...maybe he could help her, and in some way, atone for his sins...

Suddenly, a searing pain jarred his mind. Stumbling backwards, Kunzite reached a hand to his head and took several deep, ragged breaths.

_**No...**_a little voice whispered, the evil voice of Queen Metaria that had been poisoning, _controlling_ Kunzite for all those months, _**Don't be sorry. She deserves this. Nephrite deserves this. For all they've done to you. **_

Kunzite opened his eyes, an evil fire burning within them. "Yes..." he murmured viciously. "They deserve this. I'll make them both pay."

* * *

The next day, Rei, Makoto, and Usagi met once more at the hospital. As they entered Ami's room, Mako set down a bouquet of cheery colored flowers on her night stand. She blinked back tears as her eyes lay on Ami's motionless figure. She still hadn't woken up.

Luna hopped on Usagi's shoulder. "Do you think it will work?" The plushie whispered.

Usagi nodded, trying to be strong. "It has to."

Rei asked tentatively, "Are you sure you can control the Princess and still use it?"

Usagi nodded again. "I'm sure." With that, she lifted her hands before her, directing them towards Ami. In an instant, she was Sailor Moon.

Makoto took her position close by the door, on the lookout for doctors or nurses.

Usagi lifted her hands, and said in a commanding voice, "Moon Crystal Healing Escalation!"

As th soft pink beams of light vibrated throughout the room and left tiny shimmers of glitter everywhere, the Senshi held their breath, waiting for the outcome.

* * *

Blocks away, in her house, Minako sat on the edge of her bed, consumed with worry. Though she often tried to hide it, she genuinely cared about the other Soldiers. And even though she didn't know her that well, Minako hated seeing Ami suffer. Not only was she an indispensable ally as Sailor Mercury, but as Ami Mizuno...she seemed like a brilliant, sweet, caring person.

She bit her lip. _What can we do to help her? What can I do? Will this risk the mission?_ Her heart felt an immediate pang of guilt as those words entered her mind. _How...how could I be so...so cruel? Has my heart really become that stone cold? Have I really turned into such an emotionless person? Devoid of feelings?_ She furrowed her brow. "No...I know I still have feelings!"

"Do you make it a habit of talking to yourself, Venus?"

Minako's eyes widened and her palms grew cold when she heard the soft voice. "Zoicite!" she cried, leaping to her feet. "Venus Pow–"

"Wait!" Zoicite called softly, lifting a gloved hand. "I am not here to fight, Venus."

Minako eyed him uneasily, lowering her hands slowly, as if she didn't believe him. "You're not here to–then _why_ are you here?"

Zoicite paced the floor, his ethereal silver cape flowing behind him. "I...recently learned that one of your fellow Soldiers has fallen ill. I've come to give you a tip. Advice, of sorts."

Minako stared after him. "Advice?" She asked dubiously.

Zoicite nodded, turning to face her. "I think I may know a way to help Mercury."

Minako narrowed her eyes. "You want to help?"

"Yes, Venus. You know very well that my greatest wish is for everyone to remember the past life. And that is the key in Mercury's situation: the past life."

Minako regarded him carefully. "What do you mean?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Zoicite's silver eyes landed on her face. "What I mean, is that Queen Metaria's dark powers are poisoning her, from the inside out. And, from what I've gathered from Nephrite...her feelings of self-doubt are eating her alive, making her even more weak and therefore more susceptible to her evil."

"And so?" Minako prodded.

Zoicite took a step closer to her. "And so, the key is_ acceptance_. Mercury needs to accept herself, darkness and light, her past and present. That is the only way she can fight against this."

Minako swept a stray bang from her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Ami being in the hospital makes us weak. Why would you want to help your enemies like this?"

Zoicite's silver eyes flickered with an emotion Minako didn't recognize. "I'm...doing it for a friend," he said, barely above a whisper. "And besides," he continued, clearing his throat, "You and I both know that the Princess is not my enemy. The true enemy is Queen Beryl. The only reason Sailor Moon's powers are out of control and Sailor Mercury has succumbed to the darkness is because of Beryl! Once she is gone, Serenity will no longer feel threatened, and her powers will wane."

Minako nodded slowly. When a thought struck her, she asked, "What about Kunzite, Zoicite? Is he really as evil as he seems?"

Zoicite furrowed his brow. "That is one thing I cannot seem to tell. Kunzite was once a friend, a _dear_ friend...to us all."

Minako put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe Metaria has poisoned _his_ mind as well."

Zoicite nodded slowly. "That is a possibility, Minako." He started when he saw Minako smile. "Wh-what is it?"

Minako shrugged, her eyes shifting to the floor nervously, yet her smile never faltering. "It's just–you've never called me Minako before."

It was _his_ turn to smile. Stepping closer, he lifted a gloved hand to Minako's face and tipped her chin towards him. "We both know that's not true." he said softly. "I called you that often...long ago." He leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

Minako let all other worries flee her mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Usagi dropped to her knees as the pink light faded to a dull glow. It hadn't worked. Ami was still lying in her bed, asleep as ever.

Rei covered her mouth, trying to suppress her choke of anguish.

Makoto balled her hand into a fist. "So that's it?" she said raggedly, no longer trying to remain calm, "There's nothing we can do?! Nothing at all?"

Luna sniffled, a tear trickling down her face. "Oh, Ami-chan..."

* * *

Two days later, Nephrite entered the hospital room around the same time he always did. When his eyes rested on Ami's still figure, he inhaled sharply, as he always did, but quickly regained his composure. Ami needed him.

He came over to the chair beside the bed and sat down, reaching for Ami's pale, cold hand as he did so. He forced a smile on his face. He had no idea if Ami could hear him or not, but just in case she could...he had to be as encouraging as possible. But it was so hard...what if she never woke up? What if...what if she left him? Nephrite just couldn't bear that possibility.

"Ami," he said quietly, "Please...please, just wake up. Don't leave me, Ami. I–I can't lose you, Ami. We-we just..." _We just found each other, _he continued in his mind. "I love you, Ami," he continued, that strange, prickling feeling back in his throat and behind his eyes, "Don't leave me." He bowed his head, still clasping her hand, feeling lost.

"Mm...Nephrite?"

Nephrite's head shot up at the sound of the soft voice. His eyes widened as he saw Ami staring back at him, her brown eyes tired, yet alert. "Ami–!" he cried, unbelieving. He put his other hand around hers and squeezed it gently. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Ami let out a little yawn and gave him a small smile. "Tired, if you can believe it. What–what am I doing here? We–were at school, right? So what–"

Nephrite shushed her, kissing her hand. "Sh, don't talk a lot, Ami, you still need your rest. I'll explain everything."

Ami nodded, inhaling deeply to fight off that constant tired feeling. Suddenly, her eyes lit up slightly and she fingered Nephrite's blue muffler. "This is nice," she whispered weakly. "When did you buy this?"

Nephrite gave her an incredulous look, smiling slightly. "What do you mean? You made this for me, Ami. A couple months ago. Don't you remember?"

Ami sat back slowly, her eyes glazing over. "Did I...? I don't remember making that..."

Nephrite furrowed his brow. Something was wrong with Ami.

* * *

As Nephrite left the hospital room later that day, he was bombarded by the Senshi.

"How is she?"

"Is she back to normal?"

"Does the darkness seem to be taking over still?"

"What did she say?"

As Nephrite answered their questions, and explained Ami's condition and lapse of memory, Rei inhaled sharply. "Oh, no..." she whispered.

"What?" Nephrite asked. "What is it?"

"I was worried about this," Rei replied.

Nephrite could feel his temper rising. "Worried about _what_?"

Rei lifted her dark eyes to his. "Queen Metaria's poisoning. What if–what if it completely takes over her body, wiping out all of her memories so that she'll be the perfect puppet?"

Nephrite inhaled sharply. It was his worst nightmare...

Usagi spoke up, trying to laugh a little. "But, we don't know that, Rei-chan. You're just speculating. Ami's been through a traumatic experience. It's probably just memory loss that people who've been through things like this experience."

Rei furrowed her brow. "I hope you're right..."

Makoto said, "Anyway, even though Ami's woken up, the darkness is still a threat. What can we do?"

Usagi shook her head. "Can we do anything?"

"We can."

The girls and Nephrite turned their heads at the sound of Minako's voice.

Minako strode in, her face hard. "We can help her. She needs to accept her past life and her present life, both darkness and light. She needs to accept her _whole_ self to get well."

Nephrite cocked his head. "And you know this _how_...?"

Minako shook her head roughly. "That doesn't matter," she said a little snappishly. "What matters is helping Ami."

Nephrite nodded. "You're right. We _have_ to help her."

* * *

Zoicite watched the scene from his room in the Dark Kingdom. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Minako's hard expression made him laugh a bit. "Yes, that's the way, Minako," he whispered, liking the way that name felt on his lips. "The way to everyone's healing."

* * *

While the doctor's agreed with Usagi's suggestion that Ami's increasing memory lapses were due to post-traumatic memory loss, everyone else began to realize that Rei's theory was become more and more probable...

While Nephrite went into Ami's room for his visit, Makoto and Motoki sat outside. Usagi, Minako and Rei had left, so it was just the two of them. Motoki looked over and saw the pain, frustration, and fear in Makoto's eyes. Though he knew she hated to admit it, Makoto was terrified for her friend. And that left her vulnerable.

Motoki hated to see her like that, so he gently put an arm around her and said, "It's okay to cry, Mako-chan. I'm here for you."

Makoto's eyes widened slightly, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "I-I just..." Suddenly, unable to take it anymore, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder.

Motoki held her tightly, stroking her hair gently. "Like last time, huh?" he commented, remembering how the first time Ami had been placed under the dark spell, Motoki had been waiting at the hospital with Mako.

Mako nodded, tightening her grip on Motoki, no longer forcing her tears back.

* * *

As Nephrite set down fresh flowers, Ami smiled. "They're beautiful, Nephrite. Thank you."

Nephrite smiled, pleased he was able to do something to make her happy. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. After he pulled away, he sat down in his chair, and Ami said with a sigh, "Gosh, I hate it here. I'm going crazy without school, my house, my mom..."

Nephrite nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Ami. Hey, I know! Maybe next time, I can sneak Fluffy in for a visit. Would you like to see her?"

Ami frowned, wrinkling her brow in confusion. "Fluffy...?" she repeated absently. "Fluffy...who's that?"

Nephrite inhaled sharply. She didn't remember their kitten?

"_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence..."_

Ami didn't remember the little gray kitten she had urged him to rescue and care for?

"_All alone, in ice and snow..."_

What was happening to her?

"_In my dream, I'm calling out your name, you are my love..."_

What was happening to Ami?

When Ami repeated the question, Nephrite bowed his head, trying not to look her in the eye.

Ami cocked her head, sitting up a little. "What's wrong, Nephrite?"

Nephrite shook his head. "It's nothing..."

"_In your eyes, I search for my memory, lost in vain, so far in the secenery..."_

He stood up quickly. "I-I just remembered...I have to go..." Ignoring Ami's protests, he strode to the door, not wanting Ami to see the tears that were sliding down his face.

* * *

Usagi heaved a sigh, sitting down on her bed and flopping on her pillows. Everything in her life seemed to be going wrong. First, Ami was sick, the Princess was out of control, Queen Beryl and Queen Metaria were taking over the planet, and Mamoru...Mamoru was gone.

She couldn't help herself. She hiccupped, and tears began welling up in her eyes. "I wish you were here, Mamoru..." she whispered.

Suddenly, loud piano music filled her ears. She whipped her head around, then gasped as a figure began to materialize before her.

As the music faded away, Mamoru approached her, smiling. "Well, your wish is my command."

Usagi gasped, her eyes widening incredulously. "Could-could it really be you?" When Mamoru nodded, Usagi raced into his arms.

Mamoru smiled. "I was worried about you, Usagi." He lifted her head and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, he said, "I've been watching you from time to time to make sure you were all right. I-I know what's happened to Ami. I'm sorry."

Usagi sobbed, clutching his shirt. "I don't know what to do for her, Mamoru. The crystal didn't work."

"I know." Mamoru replied, frowning slightly. "But...Ami's strong," he told her, remembering the way Ami had stoutly defended Usagi when Kunzite tried to turn Usagi into a youma. "If anyone can get through this, it's her."

Usagi nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I hope you're right..."

TO BE CONCLUDED...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone liked it! The insert song, "You are My  
Love" is from the anime "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Makoto rested her head on Motoki's shoulder, her eyes red and dry. She didn't know if she could ever cry again. After several long, silent moments, she pulled herself from his arms and said, "I'd better get going. I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on."

Motoki nodded. "I'll drive you," he offered.

Makoto shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that. I'll call a taxi."

Motoki set his jaw, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're not asking me, I'm offering." When Makoto shook her head again, Motoki took her hand and began leading her away. "I _insist._"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Makoto allowed herself a small smile as they walked towards the elevator, their hands still tightly clasped.

* * *

Mamoru cradled Usagi in his arms. "I–I have to go," he whispered finally, bracing himself for her reaction.

Usagi merely lifted her head, dark eyes filled with sadness. "I always knew you would," she admitted, forcing a smile on her face. "Mamoru, are you...okay in the Dark Kingdom? Has Queen Beryl hurt you?"

Mamoru smiled sadly as he stroked her soft black hair. "I'm okay, Usagi. I'm safe. I have...a friend who watches over me. He's on the lookout for Kuroki Mio and Jadeite as we speak."

Usagi furrowed her brow. "Is it...Zoicite?" she asked in a whisper.

Mamoru nodded. "I need to get back so that he doesn't get in trouble. But–I'll be thinking of you. Everything will be okay, Usagi. I'm sure it will."

Usagi lowered her eyes. "I hope you're right."

Mamoru pulled her close for one last embrace, wishing that it didn't have to be the last. Finally, he let go, and, with a smile, faded away.

Usagi lifted her hands in vain to where his face had been just moments ago. "Oh, Mamoru...I hope you're right."

* * *

Zoicite stood in the doorway of his music room, leaning against the frame to give off a nonchalant demeanor to the passerby, but in reality his silver eyes were sharp and alert for anyone coming down the stone hallway.

Hearing a sudden noise he turned his head towards the direction of the piano. "Ah, Master," he said softly, smiling, "You have returned. How is the Princess faring?"

Mamoru sat down on the piano bench. "She's doing a lot better than expected, considering. She's very strong," Mamoru suddenly furrowed his brows. "Tell me, Zoicite, do you think there's any hope for Ami? Usagi seems to think there is nothing anyone can do."

Zoicite flipped a silver lock of hair from his eyes. "There _is_ something _she_ can do, Master. I have been telling everyone to embrace themselves and their past lives, but in Mercury's case...it is crucial." Then, he smiled. "I have a feeling everything will turn out all right. I am not sure why, Master, I just do."

* * *

The next day, Nephrite sat on the bed in his room, leaning slightly forward and his hands tightly clasped. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes, recalling a conversation he had had with Ami earlier that day.

"_Oh, Nephrite," Ami said softly with a small giggle, "Wipe that awful grimace off of your face. I'm fine, okay? I just need some rest. Look at me--" she motioned to herself, sitting straight up in her hospital bed, "I'm feeling better already!"_

_Nephrite frowned even deeper. Ami laughed, putting a hand to his cheek. "You're upsetting yourself. There's nothing to worry about_!"

Nephrite snapped his eyes open. "But there _is,_ Ami," he muttered to himself. "I wish I _was_ just being irrational. I wish there was nothing wrong with you! But the fact that you can't even recall _why_ I'm worrying just proves that the poison is spreading!" his eyes lowered to the ground, and as he caught sight of Fluffy, playing with a piece of yarn in her bed, his heart sank. "You don't even remember Fluffy! And-and...soon you might not remember me..." Nephrite buried his face in his hands, deep in despair.

* * *

Several days later, the doctors decided that there was nothing more that could be done with Ami. Since her condition had long since stabilized, they felt it was time for her to be released from the hospital. Dr. Mizuno still being overseas, Nephrite, Makoto, and Motoki met her at the hospital and Motoki drove her home, while Usagi, Minako, and Rei waited for her at her house to help her get settled. Makoto decided that she would stay with Ami while her mother was away.

Ami weakly protested to all of the attention, but finally gave up in the end. After Nephrite and Motoki left, the four Senshi gathered in Ami's bedroom, deciding it was time to talk to her.

Rei furrowed her brow. She wasn't sure why, but she believed that Minako's plan for Ami to fully accept herself was the best, if not the only, way for Ami to return to normal. But, with Ami's mind so clouded and confused the way it was these days, would it even work?

Ami, who was sitting on her bed, leaning back and propped up by pillows, smiled slightly. "What is it, you guys?"

Usagi perched on the edge of the bed, clearing her throat. The Senshi had decided beforehand that Usagi should go first, being Ami's most trusted friend. "Ami-chan," she said gently, "We're all worried about you. Ever since you fell back under Queen Metaria's spell..." Noticing Ami's confused expression, Usagi asked quietly, "You _do_ remember that, don't you?"

Ami knitted her eyebrows together. It seemed so familiar, like something she could see in the back of her mind, through the deep fog, but couldn't quite grasp.

"Ami?" Rei said carefully, "Don't you remember?"

Ami looked at her, confused by her friend's pensive expression. Why was everyone so upset and concerned? Ami felt like she knew, and yet...

Minako moved from her position leaning against the wall and inquired sharply, "You don't remember being Dark Mercury at all?"

_Dark...Mercury?_ Ami wondered. Then, all too fast, it hit her.

Queen Metaria.

The monster.

Dark Power.

Almost killing her friends.

Ami put her hands to her head and cried out, "No–!!!" she squeezed her eyes shut to hide from her friends' prying eyes, from their concerned and worried faces. She was remembering now. She was remembering all to clearly why she had been in the hospital, why her life force was weakening. Because, deep down, she hosted an evil alter-ego that could resurface at any moment.

Ami felt a sickening sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Usagi sprang to her side, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Ami-chan," she began tentatively, "Are you remembering?" When Ami nodded mutely, Usagi said gently, "It's all right, Ami-chan, we'll make you better. We know how."

Ami opened her eyes and looked at Usagi in shock. "Y–you do?"

Minako took a seat at the edge of Ami's bed. "Yes," she said in a soft voice so unlike her own, "We do. What you need to concentrate on, Ami, is accepting yourself. No more fear, no more resentment towards your inner darkness...just accept that it happened, and that you can't change the past. Only then can you truly awaken as a Senshi...and regain your powers."

Ami's eyes widened. "Y–you want me to just accept the fact that I almost _killed_ all of you? That I hurt and destroyed for pleasure? The fact that that evil..._monster_ is still inside of me, just waiting to regain control? You want me to just _forget _all of that, and act like everything is okay?! It's not!!!"

Makoto stood up. "It_ is,_ Ami-chan! We love you! We know that you had nothing to do with that! You were under a spell! You would never really hurt us on purpose!"

Ami lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'm not so sure of that..."

Rei set her jaw. "Well _I_ am! I know the real Ami, and the real Ami would never do that! That's why you need to just tell yourself that you are not to blame here!"

Ami shook her head. "I can't–! I want to pretend it never happened, but I can't even do that! I _loathe_ myself–!"

"No!" Minako shouted, "You can't do that to yourself, Ami! How can you ever expect to heal if you continue to hurt yourself like this?! We all make bad choices, but becoming Dark Mercury was _not_ your choice! It was forced upon you! Don't give up!"

Ami hung her head, cradling her face with her hands. She suddenly felt very, very tired.

Sensing this, Makoto said, "All right, everybody," she glanced at the clock, "It's late, and Ami is really tired. Let's let her process this and get some sleep."

Once everyone had left, Ami flung herself back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling in the darkness. She didn't fall sleep until dawn, her thoughts gnawing at her mind.

Miles away, at Crown Karaoke, Nephrite lay awake as well, his own depressed thoughts haunting him.

* * *

The next morning, a Sunday, Makoto was pleased to glance at the clock and see that it was almost noon and Ami still had not woken up. _Good,_ she thought pleasantly, _Maybe this means she got a lot of good, healthy sleep and will feel a lot better today._ The Senshi of Jupiter twisted the wrist of the arm that held the frying pan. "Hopefully Ami will like the breakfast I made her."

Hearing footsteps enter the kitchen, Makoto put on a grin and turned to face Ami, who was dressed but wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Ami-chan! How about some breakfast?"

Ami did her best to smile as she seated herself at the table. As Makoto put a freshly made omelet on her plate, Ami managed to say, "Mm, smells good," before occupying herself with eating it. Though she had finally gotten some sleep, she still felt sick, depressed, and hollow. She didn't want Makoto to notice, however. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation.

Just as the two were finishing up their breakfast, Makoto's cell phone began to ring. Furrowing her brow, she dug into her pocket, snapped it open and answered, "Hello? Ah, Luna?"

Ami watched her with interest, dully wondering why _her_ cell phone hadn't rung as well.

After a few nods, Makoto said briskly, "Got it," and snapped her phone shut. She turned to Ami. "Ami-chan, we've got a problem. Luna says there are several youma attacking in the park, and they need back-up. Will...will you be okay here by yourself?"

Ami furrowed her brow. "Don't they need _me_, too?"

Seeing Makoto bite her lip, it hit her: She couldn't transform anymore. _That _was why her cell phone hadn't rung.

Ami forced yet another smile upon her lips. "No, Mako-chan, I'll be fine. You go ahead. They..." she dropped her gaze to the floor, "They need you..."

Makoto smiled gently. "If you're sure..." Seeing Ami nod, Makoto rose to her feet and raced out the door.

As the front lock clicked shut, Ami stood up and went to the window. Wrapping her arms around herself, she bit her lip as the tears came again, the tears that had been plaguing her all night long. _Why? _Ami asked herself again_._ "Why am I so...so useless? I--I can't take it anymore!!!"

Without another thought she went to the front door, flung it open and fled as far and as fast as her feet could take her.

* * *

Deep within the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite watched this scene unfold upon the surface of his blade. "Yes, there is Mercury," he murmured, his lips curving into a wicked smile, "But where is Nephrite? Soon...soon they shall both pay."

Unbeknownst to him, Zoicite stood in the shadows, taking all of it in. _I have to warn Nephrite,_ he thought. _Both he and Ami are in grave danger._

* * *

Nephrite paced the floor of his room. "Why am I feeling this way?" he wondered aloud, "Why do I feel like...like something bad is happening?" he closed his eyes. "Ami...I'm so worried about you."

Suddenly, loud, frantic piano music filled his ears. Turning his head sharply, he saw Zoicite materialize in front of him. "Nephrite," Zoicite began, his voice slightly panicked, completely opposite of his usual calm demeanor, "I must speak with you."

Nephrite took a step closer. "What is it, Zoicite?" he could feel his heart pounding, he seemed to already sense why Zoicite was there.

"It's about Kunzite. His behavior has worried me, especially of late, so I have been keeping a close eye on him. Just now, he was observing Ami through his saber. He has sinister plans for her, I'm afraid...and you."

"What?" Nephrite choked out, "Where is she?"

Zoicite lifted a gloved hand. "I will show you."

* * *

Ami kept her eyes to the ground, the gravel crunching beneath her feet. She had stopped running after a short while, feeling her strength give out. She had managed to reach the quarry not far from her house, and it was there that she slowed her steps. _I can't take it_, she thought desperately, tears rolling freely down her cheeks, _I just c–can't! All these memories, disappearing like dreams, all this evil deep inside, all this self-doubt...I hate it!!_

"Ami!"

She turned her head when she heard her name. Nephrite quickened his pace when he caught sight of her. "Ami..." he said again gently as he reached her, making a move to hug her.

Ami wriggled out of his reach. "Go away, Nephrite," she whispered, sniffling, "You can't help me. No one can. I remember now why I was in the hospital. I'm evil. I'm a lost cause."

Her words made Nephrite forget why he had come there in the first place. "Ami-!" he exclaimed, a little shocked, "You are not a lost cause...you _do_ need my help, Ami, my support! You can't expect to fight the darkness on your own."

Ami shook her head. "Maybe I'm done fighting."

Nephrite stared at her. "W-what?"

Ami lifted her eyes to him and repeated, almost shouting, "Maybe I don't want to fight anything anymore! What's the point, anyway? Queen Metaria is so evil, no one can stop her, not even Princess Serenity! She's actually _adding_ to the problem! And so...so am I," she whispered the last words. Gritting her teeth, she continued, "I can't even transform anymore, and help my friends in battle! I'm useless!"

Nephrite placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are _not_ useless, Ami," he said fiercely, "And you are _not _evil! We don't want you to give up! _I_ don't want you to give up," he added more softly, pulling her into his arms, "Please understand Ami, that whatever happens, I'll still care about you! And so will your friends!"

Ami gently pushed him away so that she could look him in the eyes. "Nephrite, I..."

Suddenly, a strong explosion rammed into the couple, shoving them each to the ground. "Ami–!!!" Nephrite cried out as Ami hit the ground several feet from where he landed, knocking her unconscious. He raced to her side. "Ami, can you hear me?" he asked, putting a hand to her face.

Mocking laughter filled the air as the smoke cleared. Standing before him, his blade aloft and unsheathed, was Kunzite, the eldest Shittennou. "What's the matter, Nephrite?" he taunted, flinging his cape back, "Worried about your girlfriend? Don't be. You both won't live much longer."

Nephrite turned his attention back to Ami. Wincing, he realized that Ami had cut her forehead on the gravel when she fell, and she was bleeding slightly. _Ami–! I have to get her away!_ he thought frantically, _Who knows what Kunzite is planning–! _He looked back and forth_. But–but how?!_

"_Do not give up,"_ a voice that sounded strangely familiar suddenly whispered,_ "Protect your Princess."_

Nephrite gasped, startled. _Who-who said that? Who are you? _And yet, somehow he knew the answer even before the voice responded.

"_I am __**you**__, Nephrite. The you of the Silver Millennium. The memory that has been locked away for so long..."_

_My...my past self, _Nephrite realized_. I've been trying to contact him ever since Zoicite told me to focus on the Master and my past life..._

"_Protect your Princess,"_ the voice repeated.

Nephrite closed his eyes, trying hard to focus on the voice. _Princess? You mean, Princess Serenity? I thought I was supposed to serve the Master..._

"_No, not Serenity,"_ the voice said, laughing softly, _"Princess Ami, of Mercury."_

Nephrite was surprised. _Ami was–a Princess?_ he furrowed his brow. _Why is it that I remember none of this?_

"_The magic that sent us all here, reborn in the future, was strong,"_ the voice explained, _"And the spell Queen Beryl placed over the Shittennou was even stronger. Kunzite is attacking you, because of the dark spell. He was once our dearest friend, and the Master's most trusted vassal. Though he did care for Ami thousands of years ago_, _his jealousy now is being fed by Queen Metaria, poisoned so that every evil thought and desire rises to the surface."_

Nephrite nodded slowly._ That explains it–!_

The voice continued, in a disheartened tone, _"It saddens me to see him this way..."_

Nephrite had no time to feel sympathy for Kunzite. He had to protect Ami, but how?

His past self gave him the answer. _"Remember, Nephrite,"_ he whispered softly, _"Forget all that transpired in the Dark Kingdom that clouded your heart with bitterness and anger. Remember the good times. Remember Ami. Remember the Master. Remember your fellow Shittennou, your family, as they once were...remember..."_

Nephrite concentrated. Yes, remember...

Visions of a beautiful palace teeming with greenery all about filled his mind. Shouts of laughter and joy rang through his head, and he saw Jadeite, smiling at Zoicite, and Kunzite, clasping hands with the Master after a joust. They were all so happy, so trusting...Then, the scene changed, and he was in another place, much like the Earth Kingdom. Nephrite knew now in his heart that this was the Moon Kingdom. He heard his name being called, and suddenly a vision of beauty entered his subconscious. It was Ami, dressed in a white and blue gown, white flowers laced through her hair. She smiled, and her face lit up.

"_Remember..."_ his past self whispered, _"Remember and...awaken to your true potential..."_

When the visions cleared, Nephrite's eyes snapped open. He knew now. He knew what he must do, and how to achieve his goal. His Past Life memories were fully unlocked, and with him now.

He felt an unimaginable power surge through his veins, and in a flash of light, he was a Shittennous once more. A long, red saber appeared in his gloved hand.

Kunzite's dark eyes narrowed. "What is this?" he demanded, "No matter. So you can transform again. But I warned you–Mercury belongs to me!" Kunzite's eyes began to glow, and Nephrite could not tell if the glow was from malice or a more sinister source.

In any case, Nephrite could feel his telltale temper rising. How dare Kunzite lay claim to Ami as if she were an inanimate object, instead of a person with emotions? How _dare_ he? "Kunzite!" Nephrite shouted, his ice blue eyes lit with a new bourn fire, "This ends now! You need to leave Ami alone! I am with Ami because she wants me to be, because I care about her! But you," he added in a low voice filled with anger, "You are forcing your powers on her! You've caused her so much suffering...it ends now!" He lifted his blade high in the air.

As the two Shittennou battled on the rocky ground, Ami was fighting her own battle...

* * *

The white light was blinding. "Where...where am I?" Ami wondered around, surrounded by nothing but light. It seemed familiar...and then she knew. She was in her subconscious.

Suddenly, the clacking of heels caused her to turn her head. "So," Dark Ami said, dressed in black from head to toe, her high heels giving her a good two inches on Ami's height, "We meet again. Have you finally decided to give in, and let me rule?"

Ami took on a defensive stance. "Never! Leave me alone! I hate you, and I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Dark Ami smirked. "You forget–I _am_ you. And you will never, ever defeat me!"

"Stop this fighting, at once," a third voice entered the fray.

Ami, both Darkness and Light, turned to see the newcomer. Princess Ami stood before them, her white and blue dress blending with the incredible white light.

"Who are you?" Dark Ami sneered, her dark eyes filled with confusion.

Princess Ami smiled. "I am Princess Ami, your past self. I have come to show you something of great importance." With a wave of her hand, an orb appeared, and images began to show upon it's surface.

Ami's eyes widened. "It's Nephrite! He's fighting Kunzite–!" Kunzite had knocked Nephrite to the ground, striking out with his sword. In the last instant, Nephrite dodged the blow. Their weapons clashed, each struggling for dominance. Ami gasped. "He needs help!"

She turned frantically to her other selves. Princess Ami's face looked grave and serious, and even Dark Ami looked upset. "But..." Ami whispered, "I can't transform...I'm too weak..."

Dark Ami nodded. "Of course you are!" she spat in a vicious tone.

Princess Ami clapped her hands together sharply. "No! Don't you understand–the important thing here is not which side is better or stronger. The important thing is Nephrite." The Princess regarded each girl carefully. "Don't you love him? Don't _we_ love him?" Lifting her chin slightly, she began, "Even 10,000 years ago, Nephrite was always there for me. Strong and brave–watching over me. Willing to accept the Moon Kingdom and its people, his long hated enemies, for me."

Hearing the heartfelt words of her past self, Ami was compelled to speak her mind. "From the beginning, I was drawn to him. And–as a human–he's become so gentle and sweet and caring–he loves the human world, all because he wanted to share it with me! Even when I was filled with self-doubt, he stood by me, unselfishly." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

Finally, though reluctantly, Dark Ami spoke up. "When I was in the Dark Kingdom, lost and alone, I found him to be a kindred spirit, also lonely and afraid. He–he was kind to me, and I to him," her voice began to crack, and her eyes welled up with tears, "And then, when I re-surfaced, ready to take on the Senshi and kill them, he stood by me. He was the only one there for me. He's-he's always been out for my best interests," Dark Ami admitted, maybe for the first time even to herself, "Even when I turned him away, pushed him out of my life, he still wanted to help me...I've always loved him," she sobbed, "I never stopped!!"

Seeing their tears, Princess Ami urged, "We need to save Nephrite! When you each accept the other half of yourselves, nothing will be hidden away any longer. All of your memories will be unlocked, and you shall finally realize your true self...and true powers."

Ami turned to Dark Ami. "F–for Nephrite?" she asked tentatively.

Dark Ami hesitated, then nodded. "For Nephrite."

Princess Ami smiled. "Then we are agreed," she beckoned them forward. "It is time for the three minds to join as one."

Following the Princess' motions, Dark and Light Ami each raised their arms so that their fingertips were touching, creating a circle. At the touch, Ami gasped. Memories began flooding her mind, first of the Silver Millennium...

She stood on a balcony, overlooking the Earth from the far off sky. Her friends, Usagi, Makoto, Rei, and Minako stood beside her, though different. They each wore a beautiful gown. Ami remembered now. They were each Princesses of their own respective planets, but also part of Princess Serenity's court, her guardians.

The scene faded, and a new one took its place. She and Nephrite danced in a garden to soft piano music. Ami remembered now. That had been not long after she met Nephrite for the first time, in the Silver Millennium, during her first trip to Earth. Another scene appeared. Nephrite gave Ami a bunny he had rescued as a present. Ami smiled._ So that was why I named the kitten Fluffy..._It was all so clear now. Clear as day.

Soon the visions of the Silver Millennium faded, and pictures of the Dark Kingdom began to fill her mind. Ami braced herself, afraid of what she would discover. She saw herself, dressed in her Dark Mercury garb, approaching Nephrite. She paused, throwing a cape over his shoulders. "Seeing you all alone like that," Ami heard herself say, "I don't like it." As more visions of Dark Mercury, sitting alone in the Dark Kingdom, daydreaming of Nephrite and feeling lonely, flooded her mind, Ami felt a sudden kinship to her dark self. _So, she was lonely...I can understand that..._

When the flood of memories regarding her dark, sinister plots against the Senshi came, Ami flinched, but held her ground. No...she could no longer be afraid...she must face it...She saw the many times she had regarded Nephrite and spent time with him in her dark form. _No wonder Nephrite was so torn...I understand now...I understand...I accept it..._

Sensing the harmony between the three of them, Princess Ami cried out, "Mercury Power, make up!"

Following suit, the others cried out, "Mercury Power, make up!" In a flash of blue and white, they each transformed, and then, the light growing brighter still, the three merged into one.

* * *

Ami, laying upon the gravel, opened her eyes and awoke. It was over. She was back to normal. And yet, she felt like a new person, in a way. She felt confident, and strong. Great power had been unlocked from within her, she could sense it. Rising to her feet, she called out to the pair who were fighting only a few feet away.

Both whirled around. "What the--" Kunzite stammered as he stared in awe of Sailor Mercury's intense glowing body, shielding his eyes.

Nephrite's eyes widened. "Ami–!" _Oh, no,_ he thought when he saw her glowing, remembering how her body had emanated with dark light only days before, _Not again!_ Then, he squinted, and noticed that rather than black light, her edges shone with a white, pure light that seemed to come from within.

Kunzite smirked. "Ah, Mercury. So you have awoken. Give up this foolish act and come with me. You belong to me!"

Ami raised her head slightly, pitying the man she now remembered was once good and kind, but had fallen victim to Beryl. "I am sorry, Kunzite. I am afraid you are wrong." Lifting her hand, her ice saber materialized, but instantly melted and reformed into the water sword she had called upon when she saved Usagi from Kunzite.

Rushing forward, she pushed back Kunzite's blow. "Nephrite," she panted, "Please help me!"

Nephrite nodded, and swung his sword, causing Kunzite to fall backwards. With a few more combined strikes, they drove him to his knees. "Give up yet?" Nephrite asked.

Kunzite scowled. "Never!"

Ami shook her head, not wanting to use her powers against him, but seeing no choice. She raised her hands above her head and twisted them around. "Mercury Aqua...Cyclone!"

The blast of water hit Kunzite head-on, but he managed to block most of it with a twirl of his cape. He glared at them. "You have won...for now." With a sharp turn, he was gone.

Ami breathed a sigh of relief, crossing her arms and breaking the transformation. Following suit, Nephrite, now in human form, laughed out loud in sheer joy. "Ami!" he cried, pulling her into a tight hug, "You did it! How–I mean, are you okay now?"

When he let go, Ami smiled the first genuine smile she'd been able to in a long time. "I'm okay, Nephrite...finally. I remember everything. The darkness, the light...the past, the present, everything." Her eyes shone with happiness. "I'm whole."

Nephrite regarded her carefully. "And...are you okay with it?" he asked tentatively.

Ami nodded. "I'm better than okay. I'm not proud of my evil actions, but I finally can accept that I _was_ being controlled." she turned and smiled sadly at him. "Just as you once were, Nephrite-kun. Everyone has their dark side, even Usagi-chan. But, we all have to deal with it. I have people who are always there for me...my family, my friends, and you. You proved you were willing to stand by my side through it all, Nephrite, and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Nephrite grinned and put his hand to her cheek. "Just seeing you okay and happy is enough for me." Suddenly, a thought struck him. "I finally remembered _my _past life, too." he added. Seeing her curious expression, he went on, "What Zoicite was trying to tell me all makes sense now. Serenity and the Master were planning on getting married. Our courts were at odds about it, but we finally resolved to work together."

Ami nodded, remembering every detail. Nephrite continued, "Then Queen Beryl, in her jealous rage over the Master choosing Serenity over _her_, unleashed the evil power of Queen Metaria, and brainwashed the Shittennou. We turned on our Master...we turned on you. I–I never really got to apologize to you for that."

Ami shook her head, eyes shining, overwhelmed with emotions at the once-distant memories. "It doesn't matter. Everything's okay now. Queen Beryl won't win this time."

Nephrite nodded. "We'll beat her, all of us, together."

When Ami nodded and smiled, Nephrite pulled her close and kissed her deeply, the sun shining with the promise of tomorrow, the two of them together and happy.

**NOT QUITE THE END–READ THE EPILOGUE**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

A few months later...

After Ami had returned to normal and fully awakened to her Past Life memories, the Senshi banded together, and it was not long before they all felt their Past Lives emerge within themselves, relying on Nephrite, Ami, Minako, Luna, and Artemis to guide them every step of the way.

When Zoicite learned that Ami had been healed and that Nephrite remembered the Silver Millennium, he told Nephrite it was time to journey to the Dark Kingdom and save their Master.

Usagi, filled with concern for Mamoru, as well as Queen Beryl's growing power, decided that the Senshi should assist Nephrite and Zoicite. Together, she said, they would be able to defeat Queen Beryl, for they would have the combined powers of the Moon Princess, the Senshi, two of the Shittennou, and the Earth Prince.

After infiltrating the Dark Kingdom, the warriors were met by Kuroki Mio and Jadeite, acting on Beryl's orders, and Kunzite, acting on his evil revenge. A Moonlight Attractive Attack and blasts from Endymion, Nephrite, and Zoicite finished off Kuroki Mio for good, but it took more to make Kunzite and Jadeite no longer a threat. Coaxing from their former friends and the healing power of Sailor Moon's Mystical Silver Crystal are what did the trick.

Once Jadeite was released from the spell, he grinned and said, "Master! Zoicite! Nephrite!" and embraced them like brothers. Soon he was told of their plans for Beryl, and swore his allegiance. Kunzite also remembered his past, and felt an incredible amount of guilt for his past actions. Endymion put a hand to his shoulder, smiled, and said, "Welcome back, my friend." Acceptance from his Ruler was all Kunzite needed to feel healed. He too swore his loyalty to the cause. With all of them at full strength, reunited once more, Beryl and Metaria did not stand a chance.

Now, it was spring, a new school year...

"Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Minako-chan! Mako-chan!" Ami turned her head and giggled, seeing the familiar teenager running towards them, her black pigtails trailing in the wind.

Rei put on a mocking smile when her friend reached them. "Usagi," she chided, "You're late again!"

Usagi pouted. "Rei-chan...it was my turn to clean the classroom!"

Minako waggled a finger. "Ah-ah-ah. No excuses!"

Usagi frowned. "Minako-chan!" she wailed, swatting her giggling friend on the arm.

Makoto laughed. "Hey, hey you guys," she said, "Let's stop being silly and go shopping like we planned!"

Usagi and Ami cheered. Luna and Artemis smiled, each perched on their respective Senshi's shoulders.

As the hours flew by, peering in windows, racing into shops to try on shoes and buy jewelry, Ami sighed, feeling happy and content. Ever since Queen Beryl had been destroyed, life seemed completely peaceful. She glanced at her friends' smiling faces. They were okay. They were together.

Soon, though, their shopping trip had to end. Usagi looked at her watch. "Ah! I have to go meet Mamoru!" Quickly hugging her friends, she said her goodbyes and rushed off, Luna crying out that she was running too fast.

Makoto smiled apologetically. "Not to be like Usagi, but, I need to stop by Crown in a little bit."

Minako grinned slyly and nudged Makoto with her elbow. "To see Motoki-kun, hm?"

Makoto blushed. "Sh-shut up!"

Rei shrugged. "I need to get going, too. I have to help the kids at the temple with decorations for the festival." she turned to Artemis. "Artemis, would you like to come along?"

Artemis perked up, nodding enthusiastically. "I love helping the children!" he hopped from Minako's shoulder to Rei's.

Minako smiled. "I have to get to the studio and look over some piano music for my new single."

Makoto nudged Minako back. "And take care of your new boyfriend."

Minako turned crimson this time. "Now _you _shut up!"

Ami giggled. "Well, I promised to meet Nephrite for lunch."

As the friends went their separate ways, Ami half-hummed, half-skipped down the street in the warm sunshine. When she finally reached the outdoor café, she raised her hand in greeting to Nephrite, in his human form, who was already waiting for her.

_Our eyes met by chance  
That was the beginning  
I heard the sound of something changing deep in my heart  
Going down a street for the first time  
I doubt even a lost puppy  
Would understand this confusion  
I can't go back now _

Greeting her with a kiss, Nephrite brought her to a table and they sat down, admiring the potted plants that brightened up the patio. "Oh, I almost forgot," Ami said abruptly, leaning closer to Nephrite, "Have you spoken to Zoicite recently?"

Nephrite nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Ami smiled. "I think he has a new girlfriend."

Nephrite grinned. "And who might that be? A pop star by the name of Aino Minako, perhaps?" Ever since the Dark Kingdom had been destroyed, the Shittennou each decided to live out their lives in the human world, feeling that it was the best choice, not only because Earth was their home long ago, but because they could still be there to protect their Master if the need should ever arise. Kunzite had gone back to his quiet life as Shin, Jadeite was living in the moment, enjoying his young life and all Earth had to offer, and Zoicite had decided to pursue his dream of becoming a composer, and had teamed up with Minako for her latest album.

Ami laughed, remembering how, in the Silver Millennium, the second-eldest Shittennou and the Senshi of Venus had been more than just passing acquaintances. "Well, we know how long _that_ has been going on, don't we?"

_Until yesterday I went along  
Not even caring what your name was  
But in that instant, time came to a halt  
I'm a new person _

Ami glanced around, loving the way the sunlight reflected in the windows, creating tiny rainbows. "It's amazing the way everything has unfolded, isn't it?"she asked Nephrite, thinking of all of her friends.

Nephrite nodded, smiling. As his hand clasped over Ami's and the petals from a nearby tree swirled by in the wind, he found his smile stretching into a grin. _It's a good day to be alive,_ he thought.

_The key to forever will be locked  
In a maze, if there is  
Someone in your arms_

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Hey, everybody! Did I keep you waiting too long this time? *laughs* Did you like the way it turned out? I must say, it is a huge, huge difference from the way it was originally going to end, when I first was writing it all those years ago. It was originally, back then, going to be roughly five or six chapters, and just be 'la la la, oh, poof, the darkness is gone.' But then, when I stopped writing it for a year or two, and when I came back, I felt I had grown as a writer and thus it became the lengthy drama it is today. It turned even longer than I intended a few months ago! I know the epilogue may seem rushed, but, after all, epilogues are supposed to be short, sweet, and to the point. I had never originally intended an epilogue or to go into all of those details of the final battle, but I felt that some of you might like to find out what happened. I had so much fun with this story, and wrote it to its fullest. I would like to thank you all so much for sticking with me, and reviewing, your encouragement is the reason I was able to finally finish this story. Thank you so much, I really hope you liked it. Daydreaming Blonde, thank you for being one of my first readers--this was for you! Aino-Minako-san, thank you for all of your excitement, and encouragement. Sailor Donut, thank you for being my proof-reader. And to all the rest, you have my deepest gratitude. ^_^ Oh, and the insert song this time was 'Mi Amor' by Hama Chisaki (Mizuno Ami). Not only did the lyrics fit, but I felt bad that this song never got featured in the actual series. So here it is! ^_^

Thanks again,

Lizzie (Chibimoon921)


End file.
